Always yours
by Miss Achele
Summary: 7 años después los caminos de Quinn y Rachel vuelven a encontrarse, lo que cambiará la vida de ambas irremediablemente...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

El día estaba siendo extremadamente duro para ella, caminaba por la pequeña ciudad a marchas forzadas. -¡Bendito día para que se estropee el coche!- pensó, solo faltaría que llegara tarde a la oficina y no poder entregar los planos del nuevo proyecto. Miró el reloj mientras aceleraba el paso. Un cliente insatisfecho con uno de los proyectos de su jefa la había entretenido demasiado:

**-Muy bien Fabray, tienes 5 minutos para llegar, entregar los planos y rezar para que Mark esté allí y firme la autorización para comenzar con el proyecto.**

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la secretaria de Mark la estaba esperando, una señora rechoncha de mofletes rosados y siempre dispuesta a regalar una sonrisa a quien le hiciera falta.

**-Dígame que Mark sigue aquí –dijo la chica sin siquiera saludar.**

**-Buenas tardes Quinn, yo también me alegro de verte. **–dijo ruborizando a la rubia.

**-Lo…lo siento mucho** –dijo agachando la cabeza- **es que está siendo un día duro, primero se me estropea el coche, luego un cliente insatisfecho me arma una tremenda y si ahora no entrego esto a tiempo Susan me cortará la cabeza…**

**-Relájate Quinn, de momento no rodará la cabeza de nadie, Mark te está esperando en su despacho.** –concluyó con su ya característica sonrisa.

**-Gracias** –dijo mientras se dirigía al despacho. El despacho de Mark se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, decorado con gran cantidad de cuadros de Monet. Sin lugar a dudas, Mark tenía estilo.

**-Toc, toc** –dijo golpeando la puerta que se hallaba entreabierta -**¿Se puede?**

**-Quinn ! Claro pasa, te estaba esperando, a ver esos planos…**

20 minutos más tarde la chica salía de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Mark había quedado encantado con el proyecto, SU proyecto, lo que significaba que al día siguiente empezarían las obras. Quinn estaba feliz, y no era para menos, no todos los días le encargan a una construir el edificio más alto de Lima. Nada más y nada menos que 30 plantas de oficinas y tiendas se elevarían sobra la zona norte de la ciudad.

Quinn Fabray acababa de cumplir 25 años. Con su carrera de arquitecta recién acabada, hizo las prácticas en una de las empresas más importantes del país gracias a que su calificación era la más alta de su promoción. Los supervisores quedaron encantados con la originalidad de la chica y decidieron contratarla en cuanto terminó su periodo de pruebas. Llevaba a penas 5 meses trabajando para ellos y ya era un pilar importante. Susan, su jefa, a pesar de ser muy exigente, siempre contaba con ella antes de dar el visto bueno a un proyecto. La rubia tenía talento y eso era algo que Susan captaba de lejos.

Seguía caminando sumergida en uno de los muchos libros que siempre solía leer, esta vez era el turno de "La sombra del viento" (una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces había leído el que, sin duda, era su libro favorito) cuando pasó por delante del coffe shop. Decidida, entró para tomarse su bien merecido capuccino diario. Tras pasar el umbral del local, con la mente y la vista aún en el libro, alguien la golpeó, derramando todo un vaso de café sobre su libro y ella misma.

**-Pero qué mier…joder, ¿no podías tener más cuidado?** –dijo sacudiendo el libro que había quedado empapado, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

**-¡Quizás deberías mirar por donde vas, rubita!** –dijo una voz chillona.

Quinn reaccionó de golpe, la sangré se le heló y se le erizó la piel. Hacía 7 años que nadie la llamaba así, exactamente desde la última vez que vio a…

**-¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry?** –dijo consternada. No podía creerlo, la pequeña morena de grandes ojos se encontraba justo en frente de ella. Con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, Quinn.** –expresó la morena regalándole un par de besos a su vieja amiga. –**Han pasado muchos años.**

**-Si, si que han pasado. Pero, me repito, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Lima?** –la rubia seguía sin salir de su asombro- **Lo último que supe de ti era que te fuiste a España cuando acabaste de estudiar en NYADA.**

**-Si así fue, pero oye, ¿por qué mejor no me invitas al café que me acabas de derramar y nos ponemos al día?** –respondió la pequeña, sin borrar su inmaculada sonrisa ni un solo segundo. **–Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.**

**-Lo siento, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Venía a por un café de camino al mecánico que me está arreglando el coche.** –respondió. En su voz se notaba la decepción por no poder quedarse con la morena, ya que le había echo más ilusión encontrarse con ella de la que realmente estaba expresando. La cara de Rachel reflejaba un poco de decepción, de verdad le habría encantado charlar con la chica, al fin y al cabo, era Quinn Fabray. **–Pero, ¿por qué no quedamos mañana?** –dijo- **Tengo el día libre y me gustaría de verdad que me contaras cosas sobre ti!** –exclamó sonriendo. A Rachel se le encogió el corazón. Esa sonrisa que durante tantos años la había perseguido y había hecho tanta mella en la morena. Siempre pensó, durante su estancia en España, que nunca volvería a verla y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba de bruces con ella y volvía a crear la misma sensación en la pequeña.

**-De acuerdo Fabray, pero al menos déjame que te lleve al taller. ¡Qué menos que eso después de haberte bañado en café!** –dijo-

**-Está bien** –respondió la rubia- **te dejo que hagas de chófer, pero que sepas que no te perdono que hayas destrozado mi libro favorito!** –exclamó riendo-

El camino hasta el taller fue corto, ya que a penas se encontraba a un par de manzanas, pero no quería hacerle otro feo a la morena en un solo día y después de tanto tiempo.

**-Bueno, hemos llegado** –anunció Berry.

**-Si, muchas gracias por traerme** –contestó la rubia a la vez que se acercaba a darle un beso de despedida a la morena. Un beso que despertó todos los instintos de la rubia. Un olor a cereza se introdujo en su nariz y se posó en su cerebro trayendo toda clase de recuerdos a la mente de la chica. Rachel en clase, Rachel en el Glee club, Rachel en el baño y Rachel en la fiesta de promoción. Ahí fue la última vez que se vieron, cuando la morena anunció que se iba a NYADA. Quinn reacción a tiempo, creía que podría quedarse toda la vida oliendo a la morocha. Se apartó un poco sonrojada y algo alterada dijo **–mañana nos vemos, entonces**.

**-Claro** –respondió la morena. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente del estado alterado de su amiga. **–Ah y Quinn! **–Repuso mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta del coche –**me ha encantado verte **–expresó con su ya común sonrisa eterna. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica de ojos avellanas, arrancó el coche y se fue, mientras Quinn la miraba marchar sin apartar los ojos del coche, hasta que se perdió de vista.

**-A mi también, Rachel** –dijo sonriendo **–a mi también.** Fabray se dio la vuelta camino de la entrada del taller, -Al fin y al cabo –pensó-, hoy no ha sido un día tan malo…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

El día comenzaba para Rachel Berry como de costumbre, aún no había terminado de salir el sol cuando la morena ya corría calle abajo con su Ipod enchufado. Siempre le había gustado salir a correr cuando estaba en el instituto, hábito que había perdido cuando se fue a España. Antes de salir de casa había recordado su cita con Quinn y que no habían quedado a ninguna hora en particular. Cogió un trozo de hoja de la agenda de teléfonos que se encontraba en la mesa de la entrada de casa de sus padres y apuntó: **"17:30, esta vez mira por dónde andas Fabray. Besos R".** Sin darse apenas cuenta, se encontró delante de la casa de la rubia. Sabía que Quinn seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres aunque ellos se hubiesen marchado de allí, según le habían contado sus padres. Sonrió y se acercó al buzón, dispuesta a dejar la nota allí, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Dio la vuelta por el jardín y se colocó justo debajo de la ventana de su amiga y observó que estaba abierta.

**-Muy predecible, Q.** –rio la chica. Su amiga siempre había sido bastante calurosa y solía dormir con la ventana abierta cuando el tiempo lo permitía.

Rachel no se lo pensó, cogió una piedra del suelo, se soltó la coleta y ató la nota con el coletero. Acto seguido, lanzó la piedra a través de la ventana.

**-Si!** –exclamó la morocha, dejando el jardín y volviendo a retomar su carrera.

**-Pum!** –el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo sobresaltó a la rubia, que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

**-Pero qué demonios…-**dijo aún un poco aturdida al ver la pequeña lamparita de su mesilla de noche tirada en el suelo. **-¿Cómo has llegado tú ahí?** –la chica obtuvo su respuesta al recogerla del suelo y encontrarse con la piedra. **-¿Qué es esto? **–preguntó al tiempo que deshacía el nudo del coletero. Quinn no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, muy típico de Berry. Siempre había sido bastante distinta al resto. Si ella podía tirar una piedra por tu ventana en vez de dejar una nota en el porche, lo haría.

Este gesto provocó que la sonrisa no desapareciera del rostro de la chica en todo el día. Se dedicó a buscar por las librerías de Lima otro ejemplar de "_La sombra del viento_", ya que el suyo había quedado destrozado tras el infortunio del día anterior.

A las 17:15 ya se encontraba sentada en una mesa del coffee shop esperando por Rachel. Quien no tardó en llegar sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

**-Hola ¡!** –saludó la chica efusivamente dándole un corto pero intenso abrazo a la ex-cheerleader a la vez que besaba su mejilla.

**-Qué sepas que me debes una lámpara nueva.** –exclamó simulando estar enfadada. Cosa que no consiguió ya que la morena estalló en carcajadas.

**-¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó mi forma de avisarte?** –dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

**-Rachel Berry, impredecible como siempre.** –Sonrió su amiga- **Bueno, ¿me vas a contar que te trae por Lima después de tantos años?**

El gesto de Rachel cambió, de pronto una mueca de decepción apareció en el rostro de la morocha.

**-Bueno, digamos que no salieron las cosas como yo esperaba, o como yo soñaba que saldrían **–dijo agachando la cabeza.

**-Vamos, ¿Rachel Berry, la misma Rachel Berry a la que le hice la vida imposible en el instituto me está diciendo que algo no le ha salido como ella esperaba? ¡No me lo puedo creer!** –exclamó la rubia.

**-Digamos que la Rachel Berry del país de las maravillas se quedó en el instituto. **

**-Rachel , eras, eres y serás la persona con más talento que he conocido en mi vida, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí sentada tomando café conmigo en vez de estar triunfando en Broadway? **

**-Digamos que el talento no lo es todo…Pero vamos, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Quién es esa arquitecta tan guapa que vive sola en la que fue la casa de sus padres hace muchos años?** –preguntó la morena cambiando radicalmente de tema, cosa que Quinn notó pero no quiso presionar más a la chica, ya que no se la veía muy a gusto con ese tema.

**-Pues es la misma Quinn Fabray que dejaste aquí hace 7 años, solo que más vieja y con un poco menos de maldad en su interior** –ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas. **–Vivo en la casa de mis padres ya que ellos se mudaron y siempre me gustó ese sitio, me traía muy buenos recuerdos. Ahora trabajo en una empresa que se encuentra en pleno auge y me va bien, la verdad.** –terminó.

**-Lo sé, y también sé que tienes un importante proyecto entre manos, que fuiste la mejor de tu promoción y que las empresas se daban golpes por ti para que hicieras las prácticas con ellos. **–añadió, dejando a Quinn totalmente anonadada. Rachel sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica. **-Tengo buenas fuentes** –dijo guiñando un ojo.

La tarde fue bastante amena, recordando viejos tiempos en el instituto y Quinn contando como le había ido en la universidad y después en la empresa…

**-Vamos** –dijo la morena después de que la rubia terminara de contar como Susan la contrató- **¿me vas a contar ya quién es el afortunado que te tiene a su lado? Porque no puedo creer que alguien como tú siga libre** –dejó caer la morena. Quinn se sorprendió por lo directo de su pregunta.

**-Pues lamento decepcionarte** –dijo un tanto avergonzada- **pero sigo soltera, mi trabajo ocupa todo mi tiempo y en lo último que puedo pensar es en hombres.** –dijo.

**-Vaya** –respondió Rachel** - increíble**…

**-¿Decepcionada?**

**-Sorprendida, muy sorprendida** –le respondió- **pero eso me da a mi ventaja** –dejó caer.

**-¿Ventaja? ¿A qué te refieres?**

Pero a Rachel no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que su móvil empezó a sonar. La morena se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con la escusa de no tener cobertura dentro del local. Quinn la esperaba ansiosa mientras se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la morena en su mente. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Acto seguido, Rachel volvió a entrar en el local.

**-Lo siento Quinn, debo irme, mis padres me están esperando para que les ayude con algunas cosas de su viaje** –dijo- **se van a El Cairo para celebrar su aniversario y necesitan de mis dotes informáticas para reservar el hotel** –esto último lo dijo exagerando el tono lo que hizo que la rubia se riera. **–Además, mis primos están de vacaciones en Lima y mañana es el cumpleaños de su hija, tengo toda una fiesta del agua que preparar para dentro de dos días. Me ha encantado hablar contigo, de verdad. Espero que nos veamos pronto**–besó la mejilla de la rubia y salió del local.

**-Eso espero Rach** –dijo la chica en un susurro, acariciándose la mejilla que aún notaba caliente por el beso de la chica. **–Eso espero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Al día siguiente, Quinn se encontraba en la oficina, trabajando en el proyecto del nuevo edificio. Cuando Susan salió de su despacho:

**-Quinn, a ti te estaba buscando. Voy a ir al mall porque me hacen falta unos materiales de oficina urgentemente, ¿me acompañas?**

**-Claro** –respondió **- todo sea por salir y tomar un poco el aire.**

El camino hacia el mall fue tedioso, una gran cantidad de coches que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar para refrescarse con el aire acondicionado del edificio y huyendo del calor que asolaba la ciudad. Después de casi media hora buscando aparcamiento, por fin se dedicaron a buscar lo que necesitaban. Cuando llevaban casi dos horas allí, Quinn, harta de tanto material de oficina, se dirigió a la heladería en busca de algo que le aportara la energía que estaba perdiendo. Cuando salía de allí, inmersa en su enorme granizado de sandía, no vio a la pequeña morena cargada de bolsas que se cruzaba en su camino.

**-PAF!** –las dos chicas chocaron al tiempo que las bolsas que portaba la morena caían al suelo y el granizado de la rubia la empapaba totalmente.

**-¿Pero qué demo…?** –Rachel no terminó la pregunta. Levantó la cabeza y, al ver a Quinn, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la situación. **–Pero bueno Fabray, ¿qué tienes en mi contra?**

**-Pero si eres tú ¡!** –respondió riendo. **–Primero me tiras un café encima y ahora me derramas mi granizado** –dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

**-Si me ha caído todo encima a mí!** –Exclamó mirando su vestido todo manchado **–Qué desastre ¡!** –añadió exagerando la situación.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tan cargada de bolsas?**

**-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños? **–dijo mientras la rubia asentía- **Bien, pues son más niños de los que yo pensaba y necesito todo esto.**

**-Pagaría por verte rodeada de pequeños mientras te sacan de quicio** –dijo Quinn riendo.

**-Podrías, ¿por qué no vienes?**

**-¿Yo? ¿A la fiesta? ¿Qué pinto yo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña pequeña?**

**-Pues pintas que ya que me has manchado toda** –dijo volviendo a mirar su veteado vestido **-y te has reído de mi, me vas a ayudar con los monstruitos.**

**-Ni lo sueñes, Berry!** –contestó.

**-Vamos Fabray, ¿te dan miedo unos inocentes pequeños? ¿O es a otra cosa a lo que temes?** –dijo mientras ponía cara de interesante y le guiñaba un ojo. A Quinn se le erizó la piel. Otra vez esa sensación ante una insinuación de la morena.

**-Yo no le temo a nada** –dijo un poco nerviosa **–está bien, te ayudaré con los pequeños.** –dijo finalmente provocando una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

**-Genial, te quiero a las 11 en casa, hay mucho que preparar.** –Rachel terminó de recoger sus cosas, beso a Quinn y se dirigió a la salida.

**-Ey, Rach ¡!** –Llamó la rubia al tiempo que la morena se giraba para mirarla **-¿Quieres un poco de granizado?** –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras alzaba el vaso que seguía en su mano.

**-Serás…me las pagarás Fabray!** **Y una Berry siempre cumple lo que promete!** –se volteó y salió del mall directa al aparcamiento en busca de su coche. Quinn no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más. Pasar todo el día con Rachel era un gran plan, le permitiría averiguar algo más de la estancia de la chica en España.

**-Quinn** –gritó Susan desde la puerta de la tienda. La chica se acercó a su jefa sosteniendo aún el vaso de la granizada.

**-¿Has disfrutado de un riquísimo granizado y no me has comprado uno**? –dijo Susan mirándola fijamente.

**-Bueno, en teoría, no lo he disfrutado yo** –respondió sonriendo con malicia.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, ¿nos vamos?** –dijo.

**-Si anda, vámonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Cómo odio tener tanto trabajo un viernes! Menos mal que ya mañana es sábado y no pisaré la oficina en dos días.** –exclamó la mujer mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento y ponían rumbo a la oficina, donde la espera a que el día finalizara, sería bastante larga…


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

A las 10:55 Quinn estaba parada frente a la puerta de Rachel. La rubia dudaba si llamar o esperar a las 11, ya que no quería parecer ansiosa. La verdad es que se había levantado muy pronto y decidió salir antes de casa para rencontrarse con la chica. No le dio tiempo a pensar más ya que al instante se abrió la puerta, encontrándose de bruces con una pequeña. Apenas tendría más d años y le recordaba muchísimo a Rachel. Unos grandes ojos marrones y una larga melena morena, recogida en una coleta hacían un gracioso contraste con el vestidito y las pequeñas gafas de sol rosa que llevaba puesto la pequeña. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante escena.

**-Hola. ¿Quién eres tú?** –preguntó la pequeña diva.

**-Hola, soy Quinn Fabray. Soy amiga de Rachel. **

**-Tía Racheeeeeeeeel** –gritó la pequeña. **–Tu amiga está aquíiiiiiiiiiiii.**

Al segundo, Rachel apareció con su enorme sonrisa. Vestía un biquini blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con la piel morena de la joven a juego con un pareo celeste que cubría su parte inferior y unas chanclas a juego. Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de la joven. –Realmente –pensó- tiene un cuerpazo...

**-Hola rubita** –dijo besando a su amiga como de costumbre –**pasa. ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

Quinn no reaccionaba, seguía pendiente del cuerpo de la morena. **-Ehh…no, digo, si, agua por favor.** –la rubia se avergonzó al momento del estado de shock en el que había quedado tras ver a la morocha en biquini.

**-Aria, cariño** –dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrina **–por qué no le traes algo de beber a Quinn?**

**-Ahora mismo tía** –respondió **- si me disculpáis **–dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Quinn mientras se iba hacia la cocina moviéndose graciosamente. **-Desde luego** –pensó **–eres digna de ser sobrina de Rachel Berry.**

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera, donde se encontraba la piscina y Quinn se sorprendió de ver todo lo que su amiga tenía montado allí. Desde colchonetas inflables hasta un tobogán que atravesaba la piscina y una tira de mesas a través de todo el césped.

**-Rachel, ¿seguro que no es una boda en vez de un cumpleaños?**

**-Todo es poco para mi ahijada** –dijo la morena mientras sonreía. **–Ven, ayúdame a preparar las mesas, que en breve empezaran a llegar los niños y se transforman en monstruos cuando no ven comida cerca…**

El día pasaba entre niños, regalos y risas. Al menos unas 2o criaturas correteaban por el jardín trasero de los Berry, mientras Quinn y Rachel los vigilaban tiradas en dos hamacas a la sombra en una esquina del césped.

**-¿Sabes? Cuando veo a tantos niños juntos, me entran unas ganas terribles de tener hijos** –dijo Rachel. **– ¿A ti no te gustaría? Osea** –añadió **-ya sé que tu tuviste a Beth, pero me refiero a formar una familia.**

**-Claro que sí. A todo el mundo le gustaría formar una familia. Pero para eso hay que tener pareja y estar asentado. Ya lo hice a lo loco una vez y no volveré a hacerlo** –recalcó.

**-No es plenamente necesario tener pareja. Yo conocí a una chica en España que era madre soltera y a su hijo no le faltaba de nada…**

El gesto de Rachel se entristeció al recordar ese país.

**-Rach, ¿qué te pasó en España?** –dijo haciendo que la morena girase la cabeza para mirarla.

**-No vas a descansar hasta que no te lo cuente, ¿verdad?**

**-Bueno** –dijo mostrando su blanca sonrisa **- sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy pesada.**

Pero Rachel no tuvo tiempo para responder, un grupo de unos 10 niños armados con pistolas de agua, encabezados por la pequeña Aria.

**-Eh vosotras** –dijo uno de los pequeños, que lucía una graciosa cresta **- estáis ocupando nuestro territorio.**

**-Perdona** –dijo Rachel **- pero esto es terreno neutral.**

**-¿Quién ha dicho eso?** –respondió el crío mientras apuntaba a Rachel con la pistola. **–Este es nuestro territorio y si no os vais, sufriréis las consecuencias en 3, 2…**

**-¡CORRE QUINN!** –exclamó la morena mientras le agarraba la mano y tiraba de ella. De pronto miles de chorros de agua salían de todas partes mientras ambas corrían a través del jardín. Esquivaban los chorros y a los pequeños como podían, después de dar una cuantas vueltas alrededor de las colchonetas y las mesas consiguieron esconderse de ellos.

**-¡Malditos niños!** –exclamó Quinn mientras se echaba la mano al costado. **–¡Me ha dado un flato por su culpa!**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA** –Rachel no podía parar de reír al ver a su amiga en ese estado **–Estás en baja forma, ¿eh Fabray?**

**-Me han cogido de improvisto. No había calentado y por eso estoy así.**

**-Claro, claro, escus…** -pero la morena no pudo terminar de hablar. De pronto se encontró con Quinn enfrente de ella, tapándole la boca con una mano y haciéndole un gesto con un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara.

**-Creo que están por aquí** –se escuchó a un pequeño-vamos a buscarlas. Un grupo de unos 5 niños rondaban en lugar cerca de la colchoneta donde se ocultaba la pareja. Al pasar de largo, Quinn se percató de que habían dejado caer una pistola cerca de su posición. Hizo señas a Rachel y fue a por ella.

**-Bien** –dijo **-ya tenemos defensa** –sonrió.

**-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!** –gritó una pequeña.

**-¡Oh, no! ¡RACHEL CORRE!** –la chica no dudó en coger a la morena por el brazo y tirar de ella, mientras disparaba agua a todo los niños que se encontraba por su camino. Lo estaban pasando bien, estaban disfrutando como hacía años que nos disfrutaban, como si fueran niñas otra vez.

Rachel corría por un lado de la piscina cuando escuchó a la rubia gritar. Se giró y la vio con la mano en la cara y la pistola en el suelo. Delante de ella el pequeño de la cresta recogía el arma.

**-Quinn** –dijo Rachel acercándose **- ¿Qué ha pasado?** –preguntó.

**-Ese pequeño diablo** –dijo apuntando al chico con un dedo **– ¡Se ha quedado sin agua en la pistola y no ha tenido otra idea que pegarme con ella! **–se quejó.

Rachel observó como del labio de la rubia caía un hilo de sangre. **–Bueno se acabaron las armas** –dijo recogiendo todas las **pistolas -y ya es hora de ir recogiendo, que en breve vendrán vuestros padres a recogeros. Vamos** –le dijo a Quinn **-vamos a curarte ese labio** –acto seguido cogió a la rubia de la mano y la introdujo en la cocina.

**-¿Aún sigues queriendo tener hijos?** –Preguntó mientras se miraba en un espejo **-Genial, ahora se me va a poner la boca como un tomate.**

**-Son solo niños Fabray** –dijo riendo **-anda ven, siéntate aquí** –dijo Rachel acercándole una banqueta **-déjame ver.** Rachel observó el labio de la chica, que se hinchaba por momentos. **–Nada, eso con un poco de hielo tiene solución.**

**-¡Aush!** –exclamó la rubia cuando la chica acercó un cubito de hielo envuelto en un paño.

**-¡Aush! ¡Aush!** –repitió Rachel con un tono cómico. **–No seas endeble rubita.**

**-Es que me haces daño** –dijo la chica poniendo una mueca triste.

**-A ver…-**dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amiga y soplaba suavemente.

Y Quinn lo volvió a sentir. Esa enorme sensación se apoderaba de ella al tener a Rachel tan cerca y en esa situación. La morena notó como la chica se tensaba y se le volvía a erizar la piel, como aquel día en el coche.

**-¿Me…mejor?** –dijo con trabajo la morena, mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

**-Si, si, gracias. **

Rachel no supo como su mano había llegado a la cara de la chica, ni siquiera por qué estaba ahí o como había deslizado sus dedos hasta la comisura de la boca de Quinn. Podía notar el corazón de la rubia palpitando rápidamente, mientras el suyo no se quedaba atrás. Sin darse apenas cuenta, estaba a un milímetro de distancia de ésta.

**-Tía Rachel** –dijo una voz justo detrás de ella, lo que hizo a ambas chicas sobresaltarse y, ruborizada se giró en busca de su sobrina. **–Ya se han ido todos mis amigos y fuera hace frío.** –se quejó Aria.

**-Si claro** –respondió la chica separándose de su amiga **-será mejor que subas a darte una ducha mientras preparo la cena…**

**-Yo debería irme** –dijo Quinn al tiempo que se levantaba de la banqueta **–gracias por todo Rachel, lo he pasado muy bien** –añadió mientras dejaba un leve beso en la mejilla de la chica. **-Adiós Aria **–dijo sin darle tiempo de reacción a la morena cuando ya salía por la puerta principal.

**-Me gusta Quinn, tía. Es una chica muy especial, ¿verdad?** –preguntó la cría mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba.

**-Si que lo es amor** –dijo Rachel, pero Aria no pudo oírlo, pues ya corría escaleras arriba. **–Si que lo es…**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Quinn se encontraba en su cama recostada leyendo la reseña de un libro cuando una voz dijo desde la puerta de su habitación:

**-Te ves tremendamente sexy con ese short** –la rubia se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel, quien se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. **–Aunque tú siempre te ves sexy **–dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

La reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar. Se levantó de la cama, colocó el libro en la mesilla y fue directa a por la morena. No se lo pensó dos veces. Cogió a la más pequeña por la cadera y la atrajo hacia ella con rotundidad.

**-Si quieres puedo verme mucho más sexy aún** –dijo mientras se deshacía de la sudadera que vestía, quedando solo con su ropa interior. Las manos de Rachel subían por los laterales de la rubia mientras ésta la llevaba casi al vuelo hacia la cama. Una vez allí solo tuvieron que dejarse llevar por la pasión. Quinn besaba a Rachel a lo largo de su cuello mientras la morena gemía de placer, pasando sus manos por la espalda y la cadera de su chica, apretándola fuertemente hacia ella. La rubia introdujo las manos debajo de la camiseta de Rachel, sorprendiéndose de que esta no llevara nada debajo. Esto aumentó la excitación de Quinn, quien no se detuvo a pensar y, tras sacarle la camiseta a la chica, fue pasando su lengua por su cuerpo, de un pecho al otro y desde allí hasta el ombligo, acompañándolo de suaves besos que hacía que a Rachel se le erizara la piel. La rubia apartó la ropa de la chica con extremada delicadeza, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la zona interna de sus muslos, jugueteando haciendo pequeños círculos, mientras atacaba de nuevo el cuello de la morocha.

Rachel se estaba volviendo loca de placer, intentaba besar a la chica pero ésta se apartaba, con una sonrisa pícara, lo que aumentaba la locura en la morena. Poco a poco, fue bajando por su pecho, su vientre y su cadera hasta llegar a la zona íntima de la muchacha. Todas las caricias y besos que Quinn le daba encendían en ella todos sus sentidos.

**-Quinn, por favor…**-gimió mientras la rubia jugueteaba con su lengua en los muslos de su chica y alrededor de su sexo **–por favor…**

La rubia sonrió al tiempo que posaba su lengua en el clítoris de la morena, lo que la hacía estallar de placer. Rachel movía su cadera arriba y a bajo siguiendo las embestidas que Quinn daba con su lengua en sus partes. Cuando rozaba sus labios, cuando besaba su clítoris o cuando introducía su lengua dentro de ella. La chica estaba tremendamente excitada de ver como la morena disfrutaba y notaba la humedad en su propio sexo que se adueñaba de ella junto con una irremediable excitación.

–**Me…vas…a…matar** –gimió Rachel cuando Quinn introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, a la vez que lamía su centro. **–Quinn…**-la chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la morena que parecía querer gritar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Unos ojos llenos de pasión y deseo que no hacían más que tener a Quinn a punto de explotar. **–Creo que me…**

-Pipí,pipí,pipí –el despertador de Quinn sonaba a las 7 en punto, como de costumbre. La chica no se movía, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Tenía en su mente la última imagen del sueño que acababa de tener. No, no podía ser…acababa de tener un sueño erótico con Rachel Berry. Y vaya sueño, no parecía precisamente que le disgustara estar allí, al contrario, se la veía disfrutando realmente. Los besos, las caricias, la mirada de Rachel…volvió a excitarse. Estaba totalmente excitada por un simple sueño, y notaba la humedad en su zona íntima. Se levantó como pudo, ya que aún le temblaban las piernas de recordar con todo detalle el sueño y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras, el día para Rachel Barbra Berry comenzaba como de costumbre. Su Ipod en mano y con su ya de nuevo diaria rutina de salir a correr por las mañanas. Siempre solía hacer el mismo recorrido, el cual daba la vuelta al vecindario e, irremediablemente, pasaba por casa de Quinn. Al estar llegando, vio como la rubia salía de casa y se aproximaba a su coche. Rachel apresuró la marcha para llegar antes de que la chica se marchara.

**-Buenos días** –saludó la morena alegremente. Quinn se sobresaltó. No esperaba encontrarse a la morena y mucho menos, teniendo tan reciente ese sueño que no se iba de su cabeza. Las llaves de su coche cayeron al suelo.

**-Ho…Hola** –respondió sin siquiera mirar a la chica a los ojos.

**-¿Cómo estás?** –preguntó Rachel esperando el saludo de la rubia.

**-Bien, bien** –decía repitiendo la acción de no mirarla a los ojos.

**-Quinn, ¿pasa algo?** –preguntó preocupada. No era normal que la chica estuviera tan seca y mucho menos que ni se dignara a mirarla.

**-Eh, no, nada. Tengo que irme Rachel, llego tarde al trabajo, nos vemos**. –dijo metiéndose apresuradamente en el coche y saliendo disparada del aparcamiento. Rachel se quedó mirando el coche sin saber que demonios acababa de pasar. Volvió a colocarse los auriculares y puso rumbo a su casa, con la mente aún en la chica.

La mañana de Quinn no fue nada buena. Anduvo toda la mañana distraída y no prestaba a penas atención a las indicaciones de Susan. –Mierda Quinn –se dijo, cuando ya era casi medio día–es tu amiga, la has tratado fatal ¿y todo por qué? Por un estúpido sueño. Coño Fabray, ya no eres una niña. –se dijo a sí misma. Quería disculparse con Rachel, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin tener que explicar que era lo que le había pasado. Acto seguido cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje para la morena.

**-Siento haber sido tan brusca esta mañana, cosas del trabajo. ¿Me perdonarías si te invito a comer? Q.**

No quería darle más explicaciones de las necesarias, pero aun así, sabía que su amiga le pediría una explicación. Al cabo de dos minutos recibió un mensaje de la chica.

**-No pasa nada, todos tenemos días malos. No es necesario que me invites a comer, ya nos veremos, R.**

-Mierda –pensó Quinn –está realmente molesta.

**-Por favor, insisto. Además, no me gusta comer sola y hoy me toca hacerlo. ¿No te doy pena? =(**

Esperaba que con el juego, el corazón de la morena se ablandase un poco. Una pequeña vibración en su móvil.

**-Osea, ¿qué solo me usas como segundo plato, no? Qué decepción…=(**

Bien, la chica había puesto de su parte y estaba siguiendo el juego de Quinn.

**-Eh, que soy yo la que te está invitando a comer, pero que si no quieres, no hace falta que vengas, no sabes lo que te pierdes. El lugar al que voy normalmente es genial.**

**-¿Solo el lugar? Mmm, necesito más Fabray. ¿Qué más puedes ofrecerme?**

Quinn no se lo pensó, simplemente sus dedos teclearon y antes de darse cuenta había enviado el mensaje.

**-Mi compañía.**

Quinn se puso nerviosa, ¿qué contestaría Rachel? ¿Por qué había puesto eso? Aun estaba maldiciéndose cuando llegó la respuesta de la morena.

**-Me has convencido, dime lugar y hora.**

Quinn sonrió.

**-Yo te recojo. A las 2 en punto. No me hagas esperar. =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**-Llegas tarde ¡!** –le reprochó Rachel mientras se montaba en el coche **–Luego me pides que yo sea puntual. **

**-Anda, deja de quejarte** –dijo la rubia sonriendo **–he tenido un imprevisto de última hora en la oficina y por eso me he retrasado, pero eh, tranqui, la espera merecerá la pena** –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**-Más te vale Fabray** –sentenció la morena con un dedo amenazador.

El camino hacia el restaurante les llevó apenas 15 minutos, minutos en los que la barriga de Rachel no paraba de sonar.

**-Tranquila fiera** –rió Quinn **–ya estamos.**

**-¿Aquí es?** –dijo Rachel poniendo una mueca. No era más que un pequeño pub al que solían ir cuando aun estaban en el instituto. **-¿No es un poco pronto para emborracharnos?**

**-No pretendo emborracharte, siempre vengo aquí a comer, y no sabes que comida…**

Las chicas entraron en el bar que se encontraba exactamente igual que 7 años atrás. Era un lugar pequeño con unas mesas redondas de madera y unos taburetes alrededor. Al fondo el escenario donde todas las noches, una banda en directo, amenizaba la jornada. Solo que esta vez no había adolescentes bailando ni bebiendo, había unas cuantas personas sentadas comiendo.

**-Quinn** –saludó una voz a espaldas de ambas. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y ante ellas apareció un chico alto, moreno que llevaba puesto un delantal negro encima de unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que hacía juego con la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la rubia. **–Cómo me gusta verte por aquí** –dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo a la chica **– ¿la mesa de siempre?**

**-Hola Tántor ¡!** –Respondió la chica con el mismo gesto **–yo también me alegro de verte. Si por favor, pero hoy pon dos platos, que vengo acompañada.**

El chico se fijó por primera vez en Rachel, quien estaba un poco apartada mirando la escena entre ambos jóvenes. –Muy bien –dijo sonriendo esta vez a la morena. –Síganme señoritas.

La mesa en la que Quinn solía sentarse estaba un poco más alejada, pegando a una pequeña ventana por la que se veía la colina.

**-¿Qué van a pedir las señoritas?** –dijo el chico sacando una libreta del bolsillo del delantal y cogiendo un bolígrafo que llevaba en su oreja.

**-De beber…¿cerveza?** –preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a su amiga, quien asintió. **–Y de comer lo de siempre pero para dos. **–terminó Quinn.

**-Muy bien, ahora mismo vuelvo** –dijo el chico tocando el hombro de la rubia mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Rachel no le había quitado ojo de encima en todo momento. El chico era un adulador, de los que habría quedado fácilmente prendada en cualquier año de instituto.

**-¿Te gusta?** –preguntó Quinn.

**-¿Qué? **

**-Que si te gusta Tántor. No le has quitado ojo desde que entramos. **

**-No, no me gusta. No es mi tipo. Pero parece que tú el suyo** si –dijo la morena mirando a su amiga.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –preguntó la rubia con cara extraña.

**-A que no ha parado de tocarte desde que llegamos y como te mira…**

**-No, no** –interrumpió la chica **–me refiero a lo que has dicho de que "no es tu tipo".**

**-Ahms. Pues eso, que no es mi tipo.**

**-Rachel, ese chico es una versión más guapa y cachas que Finn. No me digas que es tu tipo ¡!** –exclamó la rubia.

**-Digamos que mi prototipo ha cambiado algo en los últimos años** –sonrió.

Quinn fue a contestar pero en ese momento llegó el chico con la comida.

**-Voi-lá** –dijo **–su almuerzo señoritas, que aproveche.**

La comida pasó y las chicas salieron del local. Rachel propuso ir a por el postre a una heladería cercana.

**-Si sigue siendo tan buena como cuando íbamos al instituto** –dijo mientras entraban y se sentaban**–merecerá la pena.**

**-Bueno** –dijo la morena mientras ambas degustaban sus helados **– ¿me vas a decir ya qué te traes entre manos con Tántor?** –dijo haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara.

**-¿Yo? Nada** –respondió bajando la cabeza hacia su helado, visiblemente sonrojada.

**-Vamos "Quinnie"** –dijo con voz infantil **–pareces un tomaté** –dijo estallando en carcajadas.

**-Solo hemos salido una vez** –respondió la rubia sin mirarla **–pero nada más. No fue nada serio** –sentenció.

**-Bueno, yo sigo diciendo que lo tienes loco** –añadió Rachel guiñándole un ojo con una pícara sonrisa.

Cuando ambas terminaron sus respectivos helados fueron en busca del coche y se dirigieron a casa de Rachel.

**-Bueno, después de esta cita, ¿volverás a llamarme?** –preguntó Rachel poniendo cara de corderita.

**-No sé, no sé… ¡con lo que comes no me sales rentable!** –exclamó la rubia.

**-¡Oye!** –Repuso la morena golpeando el brazo de su amiga **– ¡no seas grosera!** –dijo riendo. Dio un pequeño beso a Quinn en la mejilla y bajó del coche.

**-Me ha encantado nuestra velada** –dijo Quinn **– ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?** –Preguntó de repente, para sorpresa de la morena. **–Porque voy a una exposición de edificios modernistas en el salón de exposiciones y voy a presentar mi proyecto y me preguntaba si… -**dijo dudando **–bueno nada** –sentenció.

**-Me encantaría** –sonrió Rachel.

**-¿De verdad?** –preguntó Quinn algo cortada.

**-Nada me agradaría más que ver a mi amiga presentando su gran proyecto –dijo Rachel. Quinn se sonrojó un poco.**

**-Es a las 10. Hay buffet así si te aburro mucho, al menos podrás realizar tu segundo hobby dijo con una sonrisa maligna.**

Rachel se dio la vuelta indignada mientras Quinn arrancaba y se dirigía a su casa, cuando notó la vibración de su móvil en el bolso. Al sacarlo y mirar a la pantalla, no reconoció el número.

**-¿Si?** –respondió.

**-Hola Rachel** –dijo una voz al otro lado. La cara de asombro de Rachel lo dijo todo. Palideció hasta límites extremos mientras seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja sin reaccionar… **-Cuanto tiempo.**

**Antes que nada muchas muchas muchas gracias ¡! Por leer el fic, por los reviews, por los favs…sois la leche ¡! Aviso que a partir de ahora empieza la marcha. Acepto críticas, opiniones y/o ideas (y cajas de pastelitos también =D). Muacks ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

La conferencia acababa de empezar y Quinn se encontraba realmente nerviosa. **–Vamos Fabray** –se dijo a sí misma **–no seas cagona.** Pero no podía controlar los nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

**-…es una de las arquitectas más brillantes que he conocido en mucho tiempo…** -Susan seguía hablando para un público de unas 200 personas que se encontraban frente a ella, público compuesto por los mejores arquitectos del país y varios procedentes de Europa. Quinn no paraba de mirar a aquellas personas en busca de alguien en especial, pero Rachel no estaba allí.

–**Bueno** –pensó **–quizás tenga algo mejor que hacer que venir a una aburrida conferencia de arquitectos. **

**-…no se dejen guiar por su juventud **–proseguía Susan** –les aseguro que su trabajo les dejará anonadados. Sin más doy paso a la cabeza de este impresionante proyecto, la señorita Quinn Fabray…**

Los aplausos se dejaron oír en toda la sala y Quinn se encaminó al estrado…

**-¡Te lo dije Fabray¡** -gritaba Susan al terminar la reunión mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza tras despedirse de los otros arquitectos **–Te dije que iban a flipar con tu proyecto!**

**-La que está flipando soy yo Susan, al oírte hablar así **–rio la chica. Pero era cierto. Todos sus colegas de profesión habían quedado pasmados con el proyecto de la rubia y habían conseguido apoyo absoluto, lo que significaba que en breve empezarían las obras.

La chica se dirigía a casa cuando pasó por delante de la de Rachel. Fue aminorando la marcha y vio como su amiga recogía el correo del buzón y entraba en casa. La chica vestía un short y una camiseta, como Quinn recordaba que hacía en su época como compañeras para estar en casa. Lo que indicaba que la morena no había salido ni estaba por la labor. Rachel siempre solía ser muy tiquismiquis a la hora de estar arreglada todo el día. Detuvo el coche y decidió llamarla. Apenas escuchó dos tonos cuando la chica descolgó.

**-Hola Quinn** –dijo. Quinn se extrañó del tono triste que reflejaba la voz de su amiga.

**-Eeeh, hola Rach** –dijo. **–Nada, te llamaba porque no te he visto en la reunión y me preguntaba si te ocurría algo.**

**-Eh, no no, no pasa nada Quinn** –respondió **–Solo que no me encontraba muy bien y decidí quedarme en casa a descansar-**

**-Bueno, ¿pero estás bien?** –Preguntó **-¿puedo pasar a verte? **

**-Lo siento Q** –dijo la chica **–pero ahora mismo no estoy en casa** –mintió.

Quinn se quedó pasmada. ¿Por qué le habría mentido de aquella manera la chica? Si no quería verla, solo tenía que decirlo.

**-Está bien. Qué te mejores Rach** –sentenció.

**-Gracias Q. Ya nos veremos.**

**-Si** –dijo la rubia mientras oía el pitido que indicaba que Rachel había colgado el teléfono. **–Ya nos veremos…**

La chica arrancó el coche y partió para su casa. La duda seguí dándole vueltas a su cabeza. Rachel le había mentido y descaradamente. No sabía que le preocupaba más, si la mentira de la morena o el tono de su voz…

**-Rachel cariño** –dijo Leroy entrando en la antigua habitación de su hija, que volvía a ocupar años después **–El almuerzo está preparado, ¿vas a bajar a comer?** –preguntó a Rachel.

**-No tengo hambre papá** –dijo la chica mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama.

**-Cariño** –dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama junto a ella **–la vida me ha enseñado a que el pasado, pasado está y que nunca debes dejar que maneje tu vida** –añadió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija quien había acomodado su cabeza en las piernas de su padre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Rachel hasta perderse en la línea de su cuello.** –Tienes que dejar todo eso atrás amor y enfrentarlo de una vez, o no te traerá nada bueno. **–sentenció el hombre.

**-Lo sé** –dijo la chica incorporándose **–pero no puedo. Cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que me hizo, es como si volviera a vivirlo. Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso. **–respondió mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a su ventana.

**-Rachel** –dijo Leroy quien se había levantado y se acercaba a su hija por detrás. **–Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido nunca. No dejes que nadie acabe con eso.** –añadió mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija y se dirigía a la puerta.

**-A veces dudo de mi propia fortaleza. Y sabes quien tiene la culpa de eso** –sentenció, girándose de nuevo a la ventana.

Leroy salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a su hija inmersa en sus pensamientos.

**-Lo sé cariño mío** –susurró el hombre. **–Esa mujer es el mismísimo diablo…**

Al otro lado de la puerta Rachel seguía pensativa mirando por su ventana. Una serie de recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre ella…

Una sonriente Rachel caminaba por el centro de Málaga. Iba cargada de bolsas camino a casa cuando pasó por delante de una floristería **–Podría estar bien** –dijo. Entró en la tienda y al rato salió con un enorme ramo de rosas **–Al fin y al cabo** –pensó **–la ocasión lo merece.** Rachel Berry llevaba casi un año viviendo en España. Se había ido a vivir al sur del país recién acabada su carrera en NYADA y ese mismo día, iba a firmar un contrato para trabajar en una importante película con Alejandro Amenábar. Estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Al llegar a casa, decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás. Sabía que ella estaría en casa y quería darle una sorpresa. Al entrar en la cocina y dejar las flores sobre la mesa oyó como la chica hablaba con un chico en el salón.

**-Ha salido todo a la perfección** –decía él mientras abrazaba a la chica.

**-Si** –respondió ella dejando un tímido beso en los labios de él **–hoy Rachel firmará ese contrato millonario y nosotros nos llevaremos un 20%, lo que indica que…**

**-Somos ricos ¡!** –sentenció el chico dándole un apasionado beso a la chica.

Rachel no se lo podía creer. Una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla observando toda la escena.

**-Y lo mejor de todo es que ella no tiene ni idea **–dijo ella tirándose sobre el sofá mientras él se recostaba sobre la chica.

**-Ella es muy buena, pero tú eres mucho mejor actriz.** –dijo él y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras iban desnudándose poco a poco.

Rachel retrocedió y salió corriendo de la casa. No podía creérselo. Sentía un vacío en el pecho que se iba apoderando de ella. Llegó al puerto y se dejó caer en las tablas que daban al Mediterráneo mientras las lágrimas se adueñaban del rostro de la chica. Rachel Berry sentía como su vida se acababa en ese instante…

Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de la morena al recordar como, la que creía la mujer de su vida, la había engañado y había acabado con su vida y su carrera.

**-No Alba** –dijo la morena apartándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose hacia su cama. **–No volverás a destruir mi vida.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**-Fabray!** –gritaba una voz mientras aporreaba la puerta de su casa **–¡FA-BRA-YYYYYYY! Maldita rubia. No cambiará en la vida…**

Una adormecida Quinn bajaba las escaleras tras oír como la puerta de madera de su casa estaba a punto de convertirse en serrín a causa de los golpes. Al abrir la puerta se encontró al otro lado a una chica joven, de unos 25 años, morena, con el pelo largo y negro como el carbón recogido en una coleta. Unas gafas de sol y un holgado vestido beige combinaban a la perfección con unas sandalias romanas y un bolso marrones.

**-La madre que te parió, ¡casi me matas del susto!** –replicó la rubia. **–Sigues siendo la misma Santana de siempre, eh? ¡Ni con la edad cambias!**

**-Bueno, ¿vas a dejar de quejarte y abrazarme algún día? **–respondió la latina abriendo sus brazos de par en par y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

**-Ven aquí **–dijo la rubia mientras estrechaba a su vieja amiga en un fuerte abrazo.

**-¿Voy a tener que ponerme celosa? **–una voz interrumpió el abrazo de las chicas tras ellas.** –Ya podrías venir a besarme a mi y dejar que San cogiera las maletas.**

**-¡Britt! **–exclamó Quinn al observar como la rubia se acercaba a su casa a través del jardín portando maletas en las cuales podría haber ropa para estar de viaje un siglo. Se acercó a la chica quién soltó todo lo que portaba para recibir a Quinn entre sus brazos. **-¡Cómo me alegro de verte!**

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo dejando a Santana sola en el porche de la casa.

**-Dejaros de ñoñerías y entremos, hay mucho que preparar para la fiesta de esta noche** –dijo la latina dirigiéndose a las chicas.

**-Pero López** –replicó Quinn **-¿Qué vas a preparar en mi casa? ¿La boda de la reina de Inglaterra?**

**-No pero casi** –dijo la chica entrando en la casa cargada de bolsas y girando la cabeza hacia su amiga **–No todos los días se comprometen tus dos mejores amigas Fabray.**

**-¿Qué qué? **–respondió Quinn incrédula.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de su casa mientras miraba por la ventana perdida entre sus pensamientos cuando vio un gran coche negro acercarse a su casa. El automóvil aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta de su verja cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se dirigió al salón y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de la entrada.

**-¿Si?** –preguntó algo dudosa.

**- **–gritó una voz al otro lado.

**-¿S…si?** –preguntó un poco asustada.

**-¡Vaya! Pensé que después de tantos años te emocionarías al escuchar mi voz.**

Rachel seguía anonadada, ya que no reconocía la voz que oía a través de su teléfono móvil.

**-Lo…lo siento** –respondió un tanto confundida.

**-¡Berry!** –gritó otra voz por detrás. **–Deja de flipar y abre la puerta.**

**-¿Santana?** –pero no hubo respuesta. La llamada se cortó y el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Rachel se apresuró a abrirla, ya que solo el hecho de imaginar que Santana pudiese estar allí la emocionaba realmente, y nada más y nada menos que acompañada de…

**-¡BRITTANY!** –exclamó la morena mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia **–¡SANTANA!** –chilló agarrando a la chica con la mano que había soltado del cuello de Britt.

**-Joder, si llego a saber que te hacía tanta ilusión, no vengo** –dijo Santana mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo en el que la tenía atrapada la morena.

**-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?** –preguntó después de soltar a ambas.

**-¿Así? Sin un: ¡Pasad! o un: ¿Queréis un café? **–dijo Brit mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

**-Claro **–dijo la chica visiblemente emocionada por la visita de sus amigas** –entrad, vamos.**

Rachel apenas dejó a sus amigas tomar asiento cuando el bombardeo de preguntas comenzó.

**-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ¿Cómo os va? ¿Dónde estáis viviendo? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?...**

**-Para, para Berry **–dijo Santana haciendo espavientos con las manos para que la chica dejase de hablar **–te lo contaremos todo, con detalles incluidos pero tenemos hambre.**

**-De acuerdo, ¿qué os parece si pedimos algo de comida china? –preguntó Brittany mientras se levantaba y cogía el teléfono fijo de Rachel.**

Las muchachas tuvieron en vilo a su amiga hasta después de la comida. Cuando Rachel ya no pudo más y volvió a preguntar…

**-¿Me vais a decir que demonios hacéis aquí? **–preguntó nerviosa. Santana no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano y la de Britt ante la morena. Dos brillantes alianzas se mostraban ante los anonadados ojos de Berry.

**-¿QUÉEEEEE?** –preguntó dando un respingo de su asiento **-¿OS CASÁIS?**

**-Si** –respondió la rubia mientras no podía dejar de sonreír **–se lo pedí a San hace apenas una semana.**

Rachel estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Se volvió a abalanzar sobre las chicas haciéndolas caer contra el sofá mientras chillaba tremendamente nerviosa. No podía creerlo. Sus dos amigas ibas a casarse.

**-¿Y cuándo es la boda? Dios, no tengo nada que ponerme, tengo que ir de compras y preparar todo…**

**-Para el carro** –dijo Santana **–hemos venido, además de para invitarte a nuestra boda, a invitarte a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que tendrá lugar, Dios mediante, en la casa de los Sres. Fabray** –dijo Santana poniendo voz solemne. **–O, mejor dicho, de la Sta Fabray, ya que es la única habitante del lugar.**

**-¿Quinn lo sabía? Pues no me había dicho nada. **–dijo la morena cruzando los brazos.

**-Primero: Quinn no sabía nada y segundo…¿Desde cuándo Quinnie y tú sois tan amigas? **–preguntó la latina alzando una ceja.

**-Solo hemos quedado un par de veces, para recordar viejos tiempos** –sentenció la chica. Santana y Britt se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Rachel se percató pero no le dio mayor importancia.

**-Bueno** –dijo Santana levantándose **–tenemos que irnos, hay mucho que hacer para la fiesta de mañana. A las 8 en casa de Quinnie, creo que ya sabes donde es **–dejó caer la chica. **-Esperamos verte allí enana.**

**-Por supuesto** –respondió la chica **–no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.** Las muchachas se despidieron y la pareja se dirigió a su coche dejando a la morena en su casa.

**-Te lo dije** –dijo Britt mientras se montaban en el coche **–te dije que entre estas dos pasaría algo.**

**-Vamos, solo han quedado un par de veces, eso no significa** **nada** –añadió la latina mirando a su novia.

**-Normalmente no, pero cuando se trata de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, sabes que si.**

**-Eso es una historia que te montaste tú sola cuando aun estábamos en el instituto** –recalcó Santana.

**-Bueno, ya verás como llevo razón, además** –dijo Britt quitándose el cinturón y acercándose a la morena **–nunca deberías subestimar el poder de convicción de una rubia** –añadió mientras acariciaba los labios de la latina con los suyos propios.

**-Ya lo creo que no** –sonrrió Santana mientras besaba a la rubia. La chica volvió a su posición original y arrancó el coche camino de la casa de Quinn.

**-Ey, rubia** –dijo el chico moreno cuando ésta abrió la puerta **-¿Necesitas que te limpie los fondos?**

**-Puuuuuuuuuck** –gritó Quinn lanzándose al cuello de su viejo amigo **–¡cómo me alegro de verte!**

**-Yo también rubi…ouuuch. ¿Por qué me has pellizcado?** –dijo el chico mientras se frotaba bajo el brazo la zona donde la muchacha le había dado el pellizco.

**-Por bruto. Ya me limpiaste los fondos una vez y mira la que me liaste** –dijo la rubia apuntándolo con un dedo amenazador a la cara.

**-Me refería a la piscina, idiota** –añadió Puck haciendo referencia al trabajo de limpia piscinas que había tenido cuando estudiaba en Lima **–mira que eres mal pensada.**

**-Claro, claro…**

Poco a poco habían ido llegando todos. La casa se había convertido en un pequeño hostal del Glee Club. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Sugar y por último Puck, todos habían llegado ese mismo día a la casa, tal y como prometieron para la fiesta de compromiso de Britt y Santana. El sol iba cayendo y ya todos estaban arreglados para la ocasión. Las mesas listas en el jardín trasero, la comida preparada solo faltaba un detalle: Rachel. La morena se hacía de rogar y Quinn miraba ansiosa hacia la puerta. No hablaba con ella desde el día que la llamó por teléfono y realmente tenía ganas de verla.

**-Tranquila, vendrá** –dijo una voz a su espalda. Quinn se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

**-¿Quién?** –preguntó algo sonrojada.

**-Rachel** –dijo Brittany mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn en el balancín que ocupaba parte del porche. **-¿O me vas a decir que no estás esperando verla entrar por esa puerta?** –preguntó.

**-Claro** –dejó escapar la chica. Al darse cuenta de la mirada picarona de Britt se apresuró a recalcar: **-Solo me gustaría que estuviéramos todos.** –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su casa. **-¿Para eso es esta reunión, no?**

**-Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho más** –respondió la rubia haciendo que Quinn se girara. Una Rachel impresionante atravesaba la verja hacia la casa de la rubia. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que contrastaba impecablemente con el tono oscuro de su piel. La rubia no reaccionaba. Se dedicaba a mirar como la morena avanzaba elegantemente por el jardín con la boca abierta.

**-Al final Santana va a tener razón** –ironizó Brittany cuando, al levantarse del balancín y dirigirse dentro de la casa, se cruzó con Quinn en la puerta, dejándose oír perfectamente. **–Van a ser imaginaciones mías…**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**-Traga, traga, traga, traga, traga….VAMOOOOOOOOOS!**

La fiesta se les había ido de las manos. Lo que parecía ser una reunión de antiguos amigos para celebrar el matrimonio de dos de ellas se había convertido en una fiesta al más puro estilo adolescente. Puck bebía de una botella de ginebra a través de un trozo de goma que Brittany había cortado de la manguera del jardín de Quinn mientras los demás le incitaban a hacerlo. Los chicos se dedicaban a jugar al póker con todo el alcohol que habían podido encontrar en las pequeñas tiendas que aun se encontraban abiertas en la ciudad. Quinn se lo estaba pasando en grande. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Su vida como arquitecta y las personas de quienes se rodeaba últimamente no le permitían esa serie de acontecimientos. Pero había alguien que se encontraba algo alejada de los demás, observando todo lo que pasaba en la sala de estar. Rachel se encontraba acomodada en un sillón mientras veía como sus antiguos compañeros se lo pasaban en grande. Pero había algo que le llamaba realmente la atención. No podía dejar de observar a Quinn. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, y las miradas que de vez en cuando le echaba. Apenas duraban un segundo, el tiempo justo de que la rubia se diera cuenta de que la morena la miraba y apartara la vista de nuevo al juego, pero esa chica tenía algo especial y no podía evitar fijarse en ella. Siempre lo había sido. Su obsesión con Quinn en el instituto, por ser como ella, la había perseguido durante años. Toda la vida había querido ser Quinn Fabray.

**-Ey Rach** –gritó Kurt sacándola de sus pensamientos. **–Ven aquí y juega.**

**-No, gracias Kurt** –respondió la morena. **–Estoy bien aquí.**

**-Vamos Rachel** –Quinn se giró hacia ella mostrando su inmaculada sonrisa. **–No seas aburrida y ven a jugar.**

La rubia mantenía la mirada sobre la morena y tendía una mano para que la chica la agarrase y se uniera a ellos.

**-Por favor… **

No pudo negarse. La sonrisa y los ojos de la rubia eran demasiado para ella. Una fuerza superior la empujaba sobre esa sonrisa, como si de un imán se tratase y sin poder evitarlo. Cuando fue a levantarse del sillón su móvil empezó a sonar.

**-Un segundo. Ahora vuelvo…** -dijo la chica saliendo del salón hacia la calle.

**-Vamos a seguir nosotros hasta que venga Berry. Blaine te toca, ¡BEBE! **–Santana daba órdenes a la vieja usanza, como cuando era capitana de las animadoras y un terrible complejo de Napoleón se apoderó de la latina. Mientras ellos bebían y reían, Quinn no quitaba ojo a la puerta. Hacía casi media hora que Rachel había salido y aun no había vuelto. Se levantó con la escusa de ir al baño y se acercó a la puerta de su casa. A través de la ventana podía ver como la chica se encontraba dando vueltas por el jardín mientras hablaba por teléfono.

**-Vamos, ve a por ella** –dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándola.

**-Coño Britt, me has asustado** –respondió la rubia llevándose una mano al corazón. Brittany sonrió y repitió: **-Sal ahí y ve a por ella** –sin más se dio la vuelta y volvió junto al corrillo de amigos dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Quinn volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio como la morena ya no hablaba por teléfono, si no que se encontraba apoyada en la vaya de su porche. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.

**-Rach…-**susurró acariciando el brazo de la pequeña colocándose a su lado. La morena levantó la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada sobre la barandilla y clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia. Unos ojos rojos, hinchados, empapados por las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas. **–Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?** –no hubo respuesta por parte de la morena, solo un gesto. Un abrazo que hizo que rompiera a llorar de nuevo. Quinn la sentía llorar en su pecho mientras le devolvía el abrazo y hundía su cara en el pelo de la morena. **–Rach…por favor…** -la rubia apartó a su amiga con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos. **–Ven aquí **–dijo mientras conducía a la chica hacia el balancín. **–¿Me vas a contar qué diablos pasa?** –Quinn intentaba sonar calmada, pero el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga no hacía más que mantenerla en alerta y terriblemente nerviosa. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se burlaban de ella en el instituto.

**-No es nada…**-respondió la morena bajando la cabeza. La rubia agarró la barbilla de la chica y la inclinó suavemente hasta que ambas quedaron a un centímetro mirándose a los ojos. Rachel podía sentir la suave respiración de Quinn sobre su cara. Un embriagador olor a fresas se dejaba sentir entre ambas.

**-Rachel, el otro día cuando no pudiste ir a mi presentación…¿qué te pasó?**

**-Nada, ya te lo dije. Me encontraba mal.**

**-Y ¿por qué no me dejaste ir a verte cuando te llamé?**

**-No estaba en casa** –sentenció la morena. Quinn suspiró. Veía como la chica no estaba dispuesta a contarle que le pasaba y, o hablaba claro o no iba a sacar nada de ella.

**-Rachel, te vi** –la morena la miró extrañada. **–Te vi entrando en tu casa en el momento en que hablabas conmigo por teléfono** –en ese instante, la vergüenza se apoderó de las mejillas de la morena, quien bajó la cabeza. **-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿No confías en mí?**

**-Claro que si **–dijo la chica en voz baja.

**-¿Entonces?**

Rachel suspiró. Quinn no iba a darse por vencida y se sentía culpable por haberle mentido y más aun que la chica se había dado cuenta, por lo que decidió que debía contarle que había ocurrido…

**-Hace 7 años** –comenzó **–me fui a NYADA. Era una más de las muchas chicas que van allí con un sueño. Triunfar en Broadway. Era una adolescente ingenua que pensaba que podía comerse el mundo y no se daba cuenta de que era el mundo quien iba a comérsela a ella**. –Rachel miró a Quinn quien asintió dándole pie a que continuara. **–Al llegar allí conocí a un chico. Era muy parecido a mí, los mismos sueños, las mismas ganas de triunfar…por lo que congeniamos muy rápido. Un día, cuando llevaba unos 3 años allí, me presentó a una chica **–la morena tragó saliva y su voz se quebró al recordar el momento. **–Me la presentó como su prima quien también estaba estudiando en Nueva York. Era una estudiante de periodismo. La chica era amable conmigo. Era atenta y decidida. Me gustaba su carácter algo pasota y sobre todo me gustaba como me trataba. **–El gesto de Quinn se tensó un poco. **–Nunca nadie me había tratado así. Me enamoré locamente de ella. Cuando acabamos de estudiar decidimos que teníamos que buscar nuestro futuro. Viajamos a España y, gracias a sus dotes como periodista, conocimos a algunos contactos que me consiguieron algunas audiciones muy importantes. Una de esas audiciones era para una importante película con Amenábar. En menos de un año había conseguido un papel como protagonista, lo que conllevaba un contrato millonario y fama, ya que el reparto de la película era exquisito y solo el guion olía a Óscar. Esa misma noche ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí. Yo no lo dudé Quinn. Me tiré a sus brazos, era la chica más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía mi sueño y a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. El día que debía firmar el contrato (unos dos meses después de aquella confesión) volví a casa antes de lo previsto y…** -su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. **–Los encontré liados en mi propia casa** –la cara de Quinn era un poema. Estaba totalmente sorprendida por la historia que la morena le estaba contando. **–Hablaban de como se harían millonarios a mi costa, de como yo no me enteraba de nada y de como me habían estado engañando todo ese tiempo.**

La rubia no conseguía reaccionar. No podía comprender como alguien había podido hacer eso. Y menos aun a Rachel. A su Rachel. La ira invadía el cuerpo de la chica conforme escuchaba a la morena hablar. El rencor se apoderó de ella y unas ganas de venganza terribles afloraron en su interior.

**-¿Y después?** –dijo.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

**-Después me vine a Lima. Ese mismo día volví a casa más tarde, cuando sabía que ella no estaría. Hice la maleta y cogí un avión hacia Estados Unidos.**

**-¿Y no la has vuelto a ver? ¿No ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo después de eso?** –preguntó Quinn con interés.

**-Si. Pero nunca respondí al teléfono. Solo una vez y mi respuesta de: "meteos el contrato millonario por el culo" y "que os jodan" le quedó bastante claro. No había vuelto a saber nada más de ella hasta el otro día. El día antes de tu presentación me llamó y hoy ha vuelto a hacerlo** –dijo la morena levantándose del asiento y apoyándose de nuevo en la baranda.

**-¿Qué quería?** –preguntó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-Quiere verme. Está en Lima** –las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la morena.

**-Ey, ey** –dijo Quinn acogiéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos. **–Tranquila. No dejaré que se te acerque.**

**-No quiero que me haga daño de nuevo Quinn** –sollozaba la morena mientras levantaba la vista hacia la rubia, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. **–No otra vez…**

Quinn apenas fue consciente del gesto. Un simple movimiento haría que sus labios y los de Rachel se juntaran. Su vista oscilaba entre los ojos y la boca de la morena, mientras sentía su respiración a un milímetro. Rachel levantó un poco más la cabeza y Quinn inclinó la suya hacia abajo. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y ninguna de las dos parecía querer apartarse. La rubia pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la chica limpiando las lágrimas que aun caían por ellas. Un roce que hizo estremecer a la morena. La ternura con la que Quinn la acariciaba hacía que la piel de Rachel se erizara y una vez más ese imán que poseían los ojos avellanas de su amiga la tenía hechizada. La cabeza de la chica era un bombardeo de pensamientos, a cada cual peor. Pero no hizo falta hacerle caso a ninguno de ellos, porque una voz desde la puerta las interrumpió, haciendo que ambas se separaran rápidamente.

**-¿Pensáis entrar algún día o queréis que os saque la cama?** –Santana se encontraba apoyada en la puerta mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido. A su espalda, Britt mostraba una inmensa sonrisa que hizo recordar a Quinn lo que había pasado con la rubia anteriormente. Estaba en un lío.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en la casa. Hacía casi dos horas que, cansados de beber hasta el agua de los floreros, habían caídos rendidos. El comedor se había convertido en un improvisado camping, lleno de colchones y sacos de dormir y ahora todos ellos dormían plácidamente. O casi todos. Quinn se mantenía despierta, no paraba de dar vueltas en su saco y, aburrida de mirar al techo, decidió ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Hacía una noche estupenda. La chica se sentó en el escalón de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Colocó su vaso en el suelo y se sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la sudadera, encendió un cigarrillo y caló todo lo hondo que pudo. La chica expulsaba el humo lentamente a través de una pequeña abertura entre sus labios.

**-Creía que lo habías dejado hace años** –la voz de Santana sonó justo detrás de la chica.

**-Y lo hice** –respondió la rubia expulsando el resto del humo **–pero de vez en cuando me apetece.**

**-Esta mierda te está matando, ¿lo sabes no?**

**-Hay cosas peores que el tabaco San.**

Santana se sentó junto a la rubia.

**-Muy bien rubita** –dijo girándose y colocando sus piernas sobre las de la rubia **–Me vas a contar ahora mismo que es lo que ronda esa cabecita.**

Quinn miró a la latina, que estaba fija en ella.

**-No me pasa nada** –respondió. **–Solo que no podía dormir.**

Santana levantó una ceja mirando fijamente a su amiga.

**-Fabray, te conozco como si te hubiera parido y tú, en la vida, perdonarías una sola hora de sueño. Dispara.**

La rubia suspiró. No podía con Santana. A ella era imposible ocultarle algo, porque siempre acababa sonsacándola.

**-Déjame adivinar** –dijo la morena sin dejar que Quinn tuviera tiempo de responder.** -¿Morena, bajita y habla por los codos? **

Quinn volvió a dar otra calada mirando fijamente la vaya que separaba su jardín de la carretera trasera.

**-Nunca has podido olvidarla, ¿verdad?**

Quinn Fabray se dirigía a su casa a una gran velocidad. Tenía apenas 2 horas para darse una ducha y arreglarse antes de que Puck la recogiera para ir al baile de graduación. Los chicos habían afianzado su amistad y, debido a que ninguno tenía pareja para ir, decidieron hacerse compañía mutuamente. La chica había pasado toda la tarde de compras. Llegaba cargada de bolsas llenas de ropa pero una de ellas contenía algo bastante especial. Una pequeña cajita se encontraba en una de las bolsas, en cuyo interior se hallaba algo bastante especial para la chica. Colocó las bolsas encima de su cama y sacó la pequeña caja. Se sentó y la abrió mostrando su contenido. Un fino colgante de plata descansaba sobre un mullido cojín blanco. Justo en medio del colgante, descansaba una pequeña muñequita, también de plata. Al darle la vuelta, una inscripción reflejaba dos palabras: "Always yours". La chica sonrió y cogió su teléfono que estaba dentro de su bolso. Apenas necesitó dos tonos.

**-¡SANTANA!** –gritó emocionada cuando notó que su amiga había descolgado el teléfono. **–¡Lo tengo!**

**-Genial, ¿acabas de interrumpir lo que habría sido un magnífico polvo para contarme que le has comprado un regalo a la enana?** –gruñó Santana. Quinn pudo escuchar como Britt relataba a Santana por lo que acababa de decir.

**-No me importa. Soy feliz. ¡Soy JO-DI-DA-MEN-TE FELIZ!**

**-Qué te den Fabray** –dijo la latina colgando el teléfono. La rubia no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su cara. Se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Por fin, tras mucho tiempo, tras haberle dado todas las vueltas posibles, había decidido que hablaría con ella. No podía ocultarlo más. No podía ocultar que cada vez que la veía, cada vez que se cruzaban o simplemente pensaba en ella, una inmensa sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando Puck y Quinn llegaron al baile, el resto del Glee Club se encontraba ya allí. Cuando Santana la vio llegar fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

**-¿Nerviosa Quinnie? No todos los días te declaras a un gnomo.** –dijo la latina con sorna.

**-Voy a hacer como que no te he oído porque mi felicidad no me permite ni siquiera golpearte.**

**-Te ha dado fuerte ¿eh?** –dijo la morena. Quinn se sonrojó. Santana había sido participe de todo lo ocurrido en su corazón. La había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos cuando todo empezó, cuando en su mente, la sola idea de estar enamorada de ella le resultaba inverosímil. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel Berry no era precisamente la chica más popular y especial del instituto. Pero para la rubia si lo era. Era especial, era dulce, adoraba cuando se ponía histérica y melodramática y no podía evitar sonreír ante esa situación. Su amistad se había reforzado en el último año. El cambio de actitud de la rubia y la ruptura de Rachel con Finn habían beneficiado a ese acercamiento que la morena había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Amistad que poco a poco se había convertido en algo más. Pasaban las horas juntas en casa de ambas, el Glee Club, salían de compras…Este roce había despertando en Quinn unos sentimientos que poco a poco se apoderaron de ella. **–Pues por ahí llega tu pequeña princesa **–dijo San señalando hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Rachel estaba impresionante. La rubia no pudo quitar ojo de la morena en toda la noche. La fiesta poco a poco fue llegando a su fin. La chica se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco. Colocó su bolso en el lavabo y se mojó la mano y se humedeció el cuello. Abrió el bolso y saco de su interior la pequeña caja. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión del colgante. Salió del baño dispuesta a buscar a Rachel cuando vio algo que la dejó totalmente descolocada. Rachel se encontraba apoyada contra la pared mientras agarraba a Finn por el cuello y éste la besaba como si fuera la última vez. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y salió de allí sin que nadie la viera. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas libremente y la imagen de la reconciliación de los chicos, besándose apasionadamente no se borraba de su retina. Sentía algo dentro de ella que no le permitía apenas respirar. Dolor. Era todo lo que sentía en su interior. Un terrible dolor que se había apoderado de todo su ser. Cuando entró en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba en su mano la pequeña caja. La arrojó con fuerza contra la pared y se tiró en la cama. La caja permanecía abierta y rota por la mitad. Ella también.

**- Cada día. Cada minuto. Cada cosa que veía me recordaba a ella. Yo misma me recordaba a ella. Me costó la vida volver a confiar en alguien y creo que aun no lo he conseguido del todo. Creía que la había olvidado, pero me he dado cuenta de que nunca he podido San.**

**-¿Y ahora?**

**-Ahora ha llegado, con su sonrisa, con su carácter, con su Rachel Berry y…**

**-Y ese corazón aletargado ha despertado, ¿verdad? **

La mirada triste de Quinn le partía el corazón a Santana. La imagen de su amiga destrozada hacía casi 8 años volvía a la mente de la latina como su hubiese sido ese mismo día.

**-Te quiero y quiero a Rachel, pero no quiero volver a verte pasar por eso Quinn. Ya te partió el corazón una vez y no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer. Eres mi hermana y no quiero que te hagan daño** –sentenció la morena bastante seria. -**Pero también creo que quien no lucha no gana. Que si quieres algo tienes que buscarlo y conseguirlo. He visto como te mira rubia. Lo he visto siempre. Creo que ha esa chica le cambia el color de la sangre cada vez que te ve, y no soy la única. Britt también ha notado algo. Siempre me decía que entre vosotras ocurría algo y yo solo intentaba quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero ya sabes como es. No había manera. Y puede que Rachel también se diera cuenta.**

**-Ella no sabe nada San. Ni siquiera sospecha lo que pasaba entonces y espero que siga así. Rachel tiene algunos problemas ahora y yo quiero ser el último de ellos.**

**-Rubita, no serías un problema ni aunque lo intentaras **–dijo a la vez que le quitaba el cigarro a su amiga de entre los dedos y dando ella misma una calada.

**-¿No decías que mata?** –preguntó la rubia irónicamente mientras ambas se levantaban para volver dentro.

**-Si. Pero tienes razón, hay cosas peores hermana** –respondió Santana colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia dirigiéndola hacia el interior de la casa. **–Hay cosas peores…**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**-¡BERRY! ¡La madre que te parió!, todo esto es por tu culpa, ¡te dije que te dieras prisa! No vamos a llegar en la vida…**

**-Si no te hubieras pasado la noche bebiendo como un cosaco, no te habrías quedado dormida y yo podría haber entrado en el baño en mi turno en lugar de que te metieras tú, Santana. Necesito tomarme mi tiempo para prepararme.**

Los chicos se encontraban parados en un enorme atasco. Se dirigían a la playa y llevaban casi dos horas atascados en la autovía. Era más de medio día y el sol apretaba con fuerza. El coche de Quinn iba ocupado por Rachel, Brittany y Santana, quien no había parado de quejarse desde que salieron de casa de la rubia.

**-¿Pero qué tanto necesitas arreglarte para ir a la playa? Ni que fuera la semana de la moda en París…**

Rachel se giró para responderle a Santana cuando el móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Activó el bluetooth del coche y respondió:

**-Dime Noah.**

**-Guapas, aquí los chicos y yo hemos pensado que, ya que esto tiene pinta de ir para largo, ¿por qué no nos desviamos y vamos al lago?**

**-Ni lo sueñes Puckerman, yo quiero ir a la playa** –gritó Santana desde el asiento de atrás del coche.

**-Vamos San** –contestó el chico **–esto no se mueve, no vamos a llegar en la vida y el lago se encuentra en la salida que hay a 200 metros. No seas cabezota.**

**-Venga Santi** –dijo Brittany acurrucándose en el pecho de la latina y estirándose completamente en el sillón **–quiero llegar ya. Tengo hambre.**

**-Está bien** –gruñó la morena.

El camino hacia el lago fue mucho más ameno. Apenas había coches en la carretera y en media hora estaban allí. Aparcaron los coches junto a unos pinos enormes que ocupaban casi todo el territorio y se dispusieron a preparar el picnic. No eran las únicas personas que se habían decantado por el lago en vez de seguir en el atasco hacia la playa. Uno picnics más se extendían a lo largo de la explanada que rodeaba el embalse. Cuando tenían todo montado, se pusieron rápidamente a comer, ya que debido al tiempo perdido en el atasco, la hora del almuerzo se les había echado encima.

**-Bien, ahora que hemos repuesto fuerzas** –dijo Blaine levantándose y tocándose la barriga **–al agua se ha dicho.**

Los chicos se quitaron las camisetas quedando solo con el bañador mientras las chicas empezaron a desvestirse. Rachel se desprendió rápidamente del vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo dejando lugar a un bonito bikini negro cruzado por algunas rayas de colores. Quinn se había quedado mirando a la morena mientras esta se recogía el pelo en una larga coleta. La rubia no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de la pequeña, un trabajado cuerpo que terminaba en unas piernas de infarto que tenían a la rubia boquiabierta.

**-Rubia, me estás manchando** –la voz de Santana la sacó de su ensimismamiento pero aun así no apartaba la vista de la morena que charlaba amistosamente con Tina.

**-¿Qué? ¿Con qué?** –le respondió a su amiga.

**-Con tus babas, ¿necesitas un babero?**

**-Pero ¿qué dices? **–dijo sonrojándose apartando la mirada de la morena.

**-Anda, vamos al agua **–sentenció la latina.

El grupo entero se dirigió hacia la plataforma que daba entrada al agua. Una amplia extensión de aguas cristalinas se abría paso ante ellos. El primero en saltar fue Finn, seguido de Mike y Brittany.

**-¡Vamos!** –gritaba la chica desde abajo, incitando a sus compañeros a que siguieran su ejemplo.

**-¡Venga Quinn!** –dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. **-¡Salta!**

**-No** –contestó la rubia apartándose un poco del filo de la plataforma **–yo no…**

**-Si, tú si** –Puck no dio opción a la chica. La agarró de la cintura e impulsó a ambos hacia el agua.

**-Pero serás…eres idiota Puckerman** –dijo la chica mientras salía a la superficie e impulsaba a su amigo hacia el fondo dejándose caer sobre su cabeza. Los chicos pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas. Cuando el sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte, decidieron que ya era hora de salir del agua y preparar la cena. Todo lo que habían preparado para la playa no tenía más remedio que servirle para el lago.

**-Espera** –dijo Rachel agarrando a Quinn del brazo cuando salieron del agua **–tengo un problema **–dijo sonrojándose.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –preguntó la rubia mirando a la chica.

**-Me…me hago pis.**

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La expresión de la morena le había hecho pensar que se trataba de algo grave.

**-Mira, ¿ves esas casilletas?** –dijo. La morena asintió. **–Son baños. Puedes usarlos.**

**-Gracias, ahora vuelvo con vosotros** –dijo la chica alejándose hacia los baños. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gracioso contoneo que marcaba la chica al andar. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde habían acampado con el resto de los chicos.

Rachel se encontraba ante la puerta de los baños, que estaban ocupados. Si tardaban un poco más, se lo haría encima. Jugaba nerviosa con un anillo en su dedo anular que fue a parar al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo cuando la puerta del baño que estaba justo en frente de la morena se abrió.

**-Siento la tardanza** –dijo la chica que se encontraba dentro.

**-No pasa na…**-dijo Rachel al incorporarse y lo que vio la dejó helada. Una chica alta, morena, con unos enormes ojos negros se encontraba ante ella. La imagen de la chica delante de ella la había dejado sin palabras y casi sin respiración. No podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada.

**-Hola Rachel** –dijo Alba sonriendo y acercándose a la morena **–cuanto tiempo…**

**-Quinn, deja de mirar al horizonte y échame una mano aquí. Qué se me cae Q. Date prisa.**

**-Ya voy Britt** –dijo Quinn saliendo de su ensimismamiento y acercándose a la tienda que estaba intentando montar Britt. Intentando era la expresión correcta, ya que la rubia había conseguido unir las varillas pero no anclarlas con fuerza y, al colocar la lona, todo el montaje había estado a punto de desplomarse. **-¿Dónde está Santana?** –dijo la chica mientras agarraba el esqueleto de metal e intentaba alzarlo por encima de sus cabezas.

**-Se fue hace un rato a ayudar a Tina y me ha dejado sola. **–respondió la bailarina haciendo fuerza para evitar que toda la estructura acabara en el suelo.** -Finn, corre, ayúdanos **–dijo Britt al ver que el chico pasaba cerca.

**-Volando** –respondió el chico mientras se acercaba a socorrer a sus amigas. **-¿Pero qué es esto?** –dijo el ex quarterback mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada al ver el desastre que habían intentado montar las chicas. **–Dejadme a mí.**

Las chicas no se lo pensaron. Acto seguido soltaron la lona dejándola caer sobre el pie del chico.

**-Aush, ¡Me habéis hecho daño! **–dijo el chico mientras cojeaba sobre un pie y se acariciaba el otro. Las chicas ya se alejaban dejando al moreno solo con la construcción de su "hogar".

**-Oye Britt** –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a su amiga **–ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?**

**-¿Dónde vas?** –preguntó ésta curiosa.

**-Voy al baño**. –respondió la ex animadora restándole importancia.

**-Vale, dale recuerdos a Rach** –concluyó Britt mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia las tiendas del resto de sus compañeros. Quinn siguió su camino hacia los baños. Hacía casi una hora que había dejado a la morena allí y aun no había vuelto. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cuando casi había llegado a las cabañas, observó que la morena se encontraba en un lateral, pero no estaba sola. Una chica algo más alta que ella se encontraba justo en frente de la morena. La rubia se quedó un poco rezagada detrás de un árbol observando la escena. Quizás era una conocida de Rachel, pero la morena no parecía muy cómoda en su compañía. No paraba quieta, intentaba alejarse pero la otra chica siempre se interponía en su camino. Q se acercó un poco para oír lo que estaban hablando. No era el tipo de chica que escucha conversaciones ajenas, pero la actitud de Rach la tenía preocupada. Al acercarse un poco más pudo oír a la chica alta hablar.

**-Vamos Rachel** –dijo suavemente acercándose un poco más a la morena **-¿ya no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos? Nuestra vida era perfecta, ¿no te gustaría recuperarla?**

**-De…déjame Alba** –le respondió Rachel retirándose de ella. **–No quiero saber nada de ti. No me molestes, no me llames. Déjame en paz **–esto último lo dijo con voz más alta y clara.

**-¿Seguro que quieres que me aleje de ti? No lo creo…** -dijo la chica mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de Rachel. Quinn no pudo contenerse y salió de detrás del árbol.

**-Eh, Rach** –dijo mirando a la morena, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. **-¿Todo bien?** –dijo mirando a la chica alta, quien se separó de la morena.

**-Si, si** –le dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia con ojos de súplica. Q cogió el gesto al instante, Rachel quería que la sacara de allí.

**-Volvamos al campamento, Britt la ha liado parda con la tienda y no me fio de las dotes de Finn para montarla** –dijo tendiendo una mano hacia su amiga quien la aferró al instante y con fuerza. **–Vamos.**

**-Adiós Rachel** –dijo la chica cuando ambas ya se dirigían hacia el campamento **–espero que volvamos a vernos pronto** –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la explanada. Las chicas andaban de la mano y la rubia no le quitaba ojo a la pequeña. Una cabizbaja y callada Rachel iba a su lado, nada usual en ella.

**-Rach, ¿quién…?** –pero Q no pudo terminar la preguntá. Rach se dejó caer contra un árbol y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas plenamente mientras ésta se tapaba la cara. **-Ey, ey** –dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella y la recogía en un abrazo **–tranquila** –besó la cabeza de la morena y le destapó la cara, quedando apenas a un centímetro de ella. **–Tranquila **–dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían la cara de la morena. **–Es…¿ella?**

**-Si** –sollozó Rachel volviendo a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

**-Rachel** –dijo Quinn haciendo que la chica la mirara a los ojos** –Tranquila, ¿vale? Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño.**

**-¿De verdad? **–preguntó la morena secándose las lágrimas.

**-Prometido **–respondió la rubia levantando la mano y tensándose de forma cómica. **–Nadie tocará a Rachel Barbra Berry, solo yo tengo derecho a lanzarte un slushie. **–sonrió al tiempo que recordaba su época en el instituto cuando ambas chicas no eran precisamente amigas. A la morena se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar como había quedado empapada y oliendo a diversas frutas más de una vez.

**-Si es así…me quedo más tranquila.**

Quinn aumentó su sonrisa al ver como la chica se había calmado tras su comentario.

**-Bien, volvamos al campamento. A estas horas Puck habrá arrasado con toda la comida y estoy hambrienta. **

Las chicas volvieron al campamento y se encontraron a todos sus compañeros cenando.

**-¿Dónde os habíais metido? **–preguntó Kurt a las chicas cuando se acercaron.

**-Por ahí, ¿ya habéis cenado? ¿Por qué no nos habéis esperado? **–preguntó Quinn al tiempo que se sentaba en la toalla y cogía una fiambrera que contenía ensalada de pasta.

**-Porque no sabíamos el tiempo que ibais a tardar y había hambre.** –dijo Britt mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

**-Si, el sexo en medio de la naturaleza es lo que tiene, que nunca sabes lo que puede durar…**

Quinn miró a Santana con cara de pocos amigos mientras la latina le lanzaba un beso y una pícara sonrisa a la que se unió Britt. Definitivamente, no podía con ellas. La noche transcurrió entre charlas y bromas. Los chicos poco a poco fueron retirándose hasta que no quedaron más que Rachel y Quinn que seguían inmersas en una animada charla. Parecía que ambas querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido desde que dejaron el instituto.

**-¡Qué calor hace aquí!** –exclamó Q casi de madrugada.

**-Pues eso tiene fácil solución** –dijo la morena levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la chica para que siguiera su ejemplo. **–Vamos.**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-¿Qué hay aquí que puede servir para refrescarte? **–dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

**-¿En serio vamos a bañarnos? ¿Ahora? ¿De noche?** –preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro, ¿por qué no?** –respondió la morena deshaciéndose de la ropa que cubría su bikini.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la plataforma. La noche era clara y una luna llena enorme alumbraba todo el lago.

**-A la de 3** –dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de Quinn **-1…2…3**

Antes de darse cuenta, el agua las había cubierto totalmente, mientras se impulsaban hacia la superficie.

**-Mmmm, esto es vida** –susurró la morena mientras se colocaba boca arriba y dejaba su cuerpo flotando. Quinn solo observaba a la chica. La luna se reflejaba en su piel mojada y la hacía brillar con una pureza infinita. La piel morena de la chica se veía plateada y parecía tremendamente suave. La mente de la rubia no paraba de dar vueltas. No podía reaccionar, solo admirar a la morena y un terrible deseo de atracción se apoderó de ella. **-¿Qué haces tan lejos?** –la voz de su amiga la sacó de su trance. **–Acércate, ¿o te doy miedo?** –preguntó Rachel mientras se deslizaba hacia la rubia. Q la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos grandes en los que se veía claramente el reflejo de la luna. No podía resistir la tentación. Tener a Rachel tan cerca era como un imán. Un imán de deseo que la atraía con fuerza. No fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, ni que había tomado la cara de la chica con su mano, ni como se había acercado tanto que apenas había espacio entre sus labios. Apenas fue un roce. Un roce que despertó todos los instintos de Quinn. La chica sentía nacer el deseo en su interior, un deseo que le hacía querer agarrar a Rachel y no soltarla nunca. Separó sus labios de los de la chica, esperando la reacción de esta que no se hizo de rogar. Rachel alternaba su mirada de los ojos de la rubia a sus labios y volvió a unirlos. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso. Pudo notar como la lengua de Quinn ardía mientras la rubia la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Las chicas se encontraban absortas en su beso. Bebían cada una de la otra cuando un roce las sacó de su éxtasis. Algo las había tocado y Rachel reaccionó cruzando sus piernas en la cintura de Quinn y elevándose, cuando una figura salió del agua.

**-¿Pero que demonios…?** –la cara de Quinn palideció cuando vio salir a una chica del agua, y no cualquier chica. La luz de la luna se reflejó en su cara, por lo que podían ver con total claridad de quien se trataba.

**-Lo siento chicas** –dijo la fémina que se encontraba delante de ellas con una sonrisa. **–Pensaba que a estas horas no habría nadie bañándose y no he mirado por donde iba. Soy Megan.**

**-No…no pasa nada** –dijo Quinn mientras soltaba a Rachel quien resbalaba por el cuerpo de la rubia hacia el agua de nuevo. **–Soy Quinn y esta es Rachel** –dijo mientras señalaba a la morena que seguía boquiabierta mirando a la otra chica.

**-Encantada y perdón de nuevo por la molestia y por el susto** –sonrió. **–Ya nos veremos por aquí **–dijo **–chao. **

**-Chao** –dijo la rubia al tiempo que la chica volvía a sumergirse en el agua. Las dos amigas seguían abrazadas mirando al frente cuando Rachel reaccionó.

**-Quinn…¿esa era…?**

**-¿Megan Fox? Si…**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**-Quinn, dime que Noah no le ha echado nada a la bebida y que no estoy teniendo alucinaciones…**

**-Te aseguró que no** –contestó la rubia que seguía tan sorprendida como su amiga **– era tan real como tú y yo.**

Las chicas seguían en estado de shock tras el encuentro que habían tenido hacía apenas unos minutos con la guapísima actriz. Ambas seguían en el agua, abrazadas y parecía que ninguna se daba cuenta, o no querían darse cuenta.

**-Ehhh…Rach…** -la morena reaccionó al oír su nombre y giró la cara completamente quedando justo frente a la de Quinn. La interrupción de aquella chica le había hecho olvidar por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que se encontraran. Aun notaba el sabor de Quinn en sus labios, aun podía notar contra su pecho como el corazón de la chica se aceleraba conforme el beso se hacía más y más intenso, como Q la apretaba contra ella como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca.

**-Eh…lo…lo siento** –dijo la morena tremendamente sonrojada mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia.

**-No pidas disculpa** –contestó la chica sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga. **–No pasa nada. **

**-No, no, lo siento, yo no quería…** -dijo algo avergonzada agachando la cabeza mirando fijamente al agua que aun las rodeaba.

**-¿No querías? ¿No querías besarme**? –preguntó Quinn extrañada. Que la morena le dijera que no quería besarla la entristecía, pero la actitud de la chica hacía apenas unos minutos, decía todo lo contrario…

**-No, no, o sea si** –Quinn levantó una ceja mirando extrañada a Rachel **–si quería besarte, pero no quería que te molestaras. Hace mucho que quería besarte y… **-la morena hablaba sin levantar la vista y no era plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Hablaba sin parar y esto hizo que Q esbozara una enorme sonrisa. **–Pero no debería haber dicho eso, porque tú…tú eres mi amiga y eres hetero y yo…yo no debería…** -Rachel no lo vio venir. Ni siquiera se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la rubia. Quinn cogió a la chica por el mentón, elevó la cara hasta que quedaron a la par y volvió a besarla. Esta vez fue un beso tierno, un beso que hizo que a Rachel le temblaran las piernas, un beso que hizo que la chica no saliera de su ensimismamiento hasta que sus labios se separaron. Rachel miraba a Quinn estupefacta, totalmente impresionada por la reacción de su amiga.

**-Creo que deberíamos volver **–dijo la rubia **–está empezando a refrescar** –añadió mientras se dirigía al borde del lago **-¿vienes? **–la chica le ofrecía una mano a la morena con una inmensa sonrisa, mano que Rachel no dudó en aceptar.

El camino hasta donde se encontraban las tiendas transcurrió con ambas en silencio, cogidas de la mano y chorreando agua por donde pisaban. Se secaron antes de entrar en la tienda y, cuando se disponían a hacerlo, unas voces se escucharon desde detrás de los árboles. Voces tremendamente familiares. Quinn sospechaba de quien se trataba y, al abrir la cremallera, comprobó como la tienda estaba vacía. **"-Já** –pensó **–no me equivocaba."**

**-Quinn, ¿qué…?** –preguntó Rachel.

**-Shhh** –dijo Quinn en voz baja llevando su dedo índice a los labios de la morena, que se encontraba de rodillas a su lado -¿escuchas eso? –susurró. Rachel asintió. **–Son Santana y Britt, se ve que no éramos las únicas con insomnio. Ven, vamos a reírnos un rato. **Rachel siguió a la chica quien tenía una pícara sonrisa en la cara. Se acercaron hasta el límite de los árboles y vieron como dos figuras estaban junto a uno de ellos. Una de ellas se apoyaba contra el tronco mientras agarraba a la otra por la cintura y ésta se dejaba caer sobre ella. Ambas chicas se comían a besos, literalmente. Solo dejaban de besarse para hacer algún comentario en voz baja, inaudible para las otras dos, reían y volvían a besarse. Un cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Rachel, quien recordó como ella y Q se habían besado un rato antes. Quinn se dio cuenta el gesto de la chica y notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen de ese recuerdo.

**-Ven** –le dijo a su amiga **–vayamos por allí, así estaremos más cerca y no nos verán.** –Las amigas se dirigieron hacia un lateral del bosque y se introdujeron por allí. Apenas 10 metros anduvieron cuando visualizaron como las ex animadoras se comían a besos. Se acercaron un poco más quedando a unos 3 metros de distancia de ellas, ocultas detrás de un enorme tronco. Quinn miró sus muñecas buscando algo que no encontró. **–Rach, ¿tienes un coletero?**

Rachel la miró extrañada pero levantó su muñeca lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre algunas ramas se reflejara en ella y mostrara un coletero negro.

**-Genial** –dijo Quinn **-¿me lo dejas?**

**-¿Para qué…?** –empezó a preguntar la morena mientras se deshacía del objeto.

**-Ahora lo verás. **

Nuestras chicas se encontraban asomadas detrás del tronco cuando Quinn se colocó la gomilla entre los dedos y cogió una piedrecita del suelo. La morena supo lo que iba a pasar de inmediato. La rubia colocó la piedra en el coletero y, tirando hacia atrás, lo soltó y golpeó a Britt a la altura del culo.

**-Auuuuuuush** –gritó la bailarina llevándose las manos hacia el trasero. Rachel y Quinn apenas podían contener la risa, ocultas en la oscuridad como estaban.

**-¿Qué te pasa amor?** –preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

**-Algo me ha golpeado en el culo** –dijo la rubia que seguía frotando la zona donde la piedra había impactado.

**-Habrá sido algún bichito Britt** –dijo la latina mientras volvía a besar el cuello de su chica.

**-Más que un bichito habrá sido toda su familia **–se quejaba la rubia.

Quinn volvió a la carga. Cogió otra piedra mientras Rachel se tapaba la boca para poder aguantar la risa. Colocó, apuntó y volvió a disparar. Al culo de nuevo.

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaush** –esta vez el gritó fue mayor, debido a que la piedra más grande que la anterior… -Otra vez San, me duele.

**-¿Qué narices…?** –Santana no pudo terminar la pregunta porque un proyectil impactó en su brazo izquierdo. **-¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Quién anda ahí?** –La voz de la morena llegó alta y clara hasta las chicas que, inconscientemente, se ocultaron detrás del árbol. Rachel apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco y Quinn estaba justo delante de ella, en una postura muy similar a la que anteriormente se encontraban sus amigas. **-¿Quién demonios hay ahí? Como te coja…**–repitió Santana.

Pero las chicas no prestaban atención a las amenazas de la latina. Ambas se habían dado cuenta de la postura que ocupaban y el calor volvió a envolverlas. El deseo se incrementaba por segundo en sus cuerpos, cuerpos que parecían notar la presencia de la otra. Cada gesto, cada movimiento era totalmente inconsciente. La mano de la morena acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia, pasando su dedo pulgar por los labios de ésta, labios que aun seguían un tanto hinchados después de lo ocurrido en el lago anteriormente. Quinn retiró un mechón de pelo que caía por la cara de la morena e inclinó la cabeza con un ligero y dulce movimiento para estar aun más cerca de la chica. "**–Todo es dulce en ella"** –pensó Rachel mientras posaba sus ojos en los de color avellana que tenía delante. La chica se enderezó un poco y alzó la cabeza dispuesta a volver a sentir el aliento de la rubia.

**-Eh, vosotras** –la voz de Santana fue como un jarro de agua fría para las chicas. Estaban tan ensimismadas la una con la otra que no se habían percatado de la llegada de la latina. **-¿Con qué os gusta tirarle cosas a la gente, eh? **

**-Por cierto** –añadió Brittany, quien había llegado tras su novia **-¿Vosotras sabéis lo que es el espacio vital?**

Las chicas se miraron. La interrupción solo había hecho que giraran sus caras pero no que cambiaran su postura. Quinn seguía apoyada en Rachel mientras esta le sujetaba la cara. La rubia dio un respingo y se separó de la morena. Quien fue la primera en hablar.

**-¿Y vosotras lo que es un hotel? ¡Desprendéis hormonas por donde pisáis!** –exclamó.

**-Mira quien fue a hablar…**-dijo Santana **– ¡Puedo oler tus hormonas revoloteando por tu interior Berry!**

**-¿Qué dices?** –La piel de Rachel tomó un color sonrosado ante las palabras de la latina.

**-Anda, vámonos** –dijo Quinn sacando a la morena del callejón donde Santana la había metido y cogiendo rumbo a las tiendas. **–Que mañana nos vamos y hay que conducir. Mirad la hora que es y aun despiertas…**

**-Cierto** –respondió Britt mientras habrían la tienda **-¿pero eso no te importó mucho cuando te bañabas en el lago, verdad? **–añadió en voz baja para que solo Quinn pudiera oírlo. La rubia abrió la boca ante el comentario de la bailarina, quien se introducía ya en la tienda. Indudablemente, Brittany las había visto.

A la mañana siguiente, pronto comenzaron a desmontar el campamento que habían montado. Quinn no le quitaba ojo a Rachel. La morena lucía realmente feliz esa mañana y una enorme sonrisa la acompañaba a cada paso que daba. La rubia se dirigía a los baños cuando vio a una chica que le resultaba familiar. La chica de la noche anterior se encontraba apoyada contra un coche y, por sus gestos, parecía desesperada. La actriz se dio la vuelta y vio a Quinn parada en la puerta de los baños.

**-¡Hola Quinn!** –la saludó. **-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, ¿Necesitas ayuda?** –dijo la rubia acercándose, aun un poco avergonzada debido a que el hecho de estar hablando con esa impresionante mujer, aun la aturdía.

**-Si, por favor. Este trasto me trae de cabeza** –dijo mientras dejaba una patada en la rueda de la camioneta. **–Podría tener el coche que quisiera y no puedo deshacerme de éste.**

**-¿Es un regalo?** –dijo la rubia mientras abría el capó y echaba un vistazo a la maquinaria.

**-Me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí 16 años. Es especial, pero deben ser los años que ya me falla. Voy a tener que remplazarlo** –dijo con tono de tristeza.

**-Si me das un minuto…** -dijo Fabray mientras tocaba aquí y allá. **-¿Tienes una horquilla?** –preguntó.

**-Claro** –respondió la chica mientras se sacaba una del pelo y se la entregaba a Q.

**-Creo que…** -dijo mientras se montaba en el coche y arrancaba a la primera **–Listo **–sonrió y bajó.

**-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias Quinn** –dijo la actriz mientras abrazaba a la morena **–No sabes la alegría que me has dado** –añadió mientras se montaba ella mismas en el lugar del conductor. **–Si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, solo pídelo. **

**-No es nada mujer** –dijo la rubia sonriendo **–es lo que tiene criarse con un primo algo mayor que tú loco por los coches y las motos.**

**-De verdad que muchísimas gracias** –añadió la morena de nuevo regalándole un abrazo. **–Espero volver a verte** –sonrió.

**-Yo también** –dijo Quinn. **–Cuídate Megan.**

**-Cuídate Q.**

Quinn volvía al campamento. Ya estaba casi todo recogido cuando llegó.

**-¿De dónde sales toda manchada?** –preguntó Tina cuando la vio llegar.

**-Una amiga que necesitaba ayuda con su coche.**

**-¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú amigas aquí?** –preguntó Kurt. Rachel la miró curiosa esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

**-La conocí anoche, ¿nunca habéis oído eso de que hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno?** –añadió mirando a la morena y guiñándole un ojo.

Al rato se pusieron en marcha. El tráfico era bastante reducido en comparación del día anterior. Los chicos volvían a instalarse en casa de Quinn, puesto que la pareja de prometidas había preparado una cena el fin de semana siguiente en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. Rachel por su parte, decidió ir a su casa a por algo más de ropa ya que, aunque vivía bastante cerca de la rubia, no quería perderse ni un segundo la compañía de sus amigos y decidió que se mudaría allí durante una semana. Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con su amiga sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El ajetreo de recoger todo el campamento y el viaje de vuelta lo habían impedido. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. El lago, el baño, Quinn, el beso…ese beso que había desatado todos sus sentidos. Ese beso que, solo con pensar en él, hacía que algo se moviera en su interior y que desease esos labios con una fuerza sobrehumana. No había perdido la sonrisa en todo el día y así entró en su casa.

**-Buenos días** –dijo la chica desde la puerta esperando la respuesta de sus padres.

**-Mi amor** –Hiram fue el primero de los dos en recibir a su hija. **-¿Cómo te fue?** –preguntó.

**-Muy bien** –dijo besando a su padre **–me lo he pasado genial.**

**-Me alegro** –dijo el hombre. La chica se dirigió a su habitación. Se dio una ducha y se puso a recoger todo lo de la acampada y a coger ropa para irse a casa de Quinn. No cabía en sí. Cantaba, bailaba, reía…todo esto ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes se miraban extrañados. Hacía tiempo que no veían así a su hija.

**-Rachel, cariño** –le dijo Leroy cuando la chica se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de comer **-¿se puede saber el motivo de esta euforia?**

**-Nada papá** –respondió la chica sonriendo mientras mordía una manzana que había cogido del frutero. **–Debe ser el aire puro de la naturaleza, que te renueva.**

**-Pues vamos a tener que mandarte más veces a ese lago** –añadió el hombre sonriendo mientras se dirigía al salón donde su marido se encontraba viendo la tv.

**-Si pudiera me iría a vivir allí padre. No lo sabes tú bien.** –dijo mientras se perdía escaleras arriba. Por fin Rachel sonreía de verdad.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**-Houston, tenemos un problema.**

La voz de Puck desde dentro del frigorífico sacó a Quinn de su ensoñamiento. La rubia se encontraba sentada en una de las banquetas de la cocina, taza de café en mano, mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero. Las chicas se encontraban fuera, disfrutando del maravilloso día que había amanecido mientras se refrescaban en la piscina de la rubia. Una espléndida Rachel reía a carcajadas ante lo que parecía ser una divertida historia narrada por Santana. Ambas chicas compartían cortas miradas a través del cristal, lo que hacía que la sonrisa de la morena se incrementara cada vez más. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar en los 4 días que llevaban conviviendo juntas, ya que la casa siempre estaba abarrotada, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquel día en lago seguía fluyendo por las mentes de ambas.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó la chica mientras su amigo salía de dentro del congelador.

**-Estamos en las últimas** –dijo mientras le enseñaba a su amiga una lata de refresco y una bandeja de hamburguesas.

**-No me extraña, ¡coméis como limas! **

**-Pues las limas tienen que seguir alimentándose** –dijo Finn mientras entraba en la cocina. –**Hay que ir al super.**

**-Pues ya sabes** –dijo la rubia mientras le tiraba a su ex las llaves del coche **-¡a la compra se ha dicho!**

**-MUCHACHOS **–gritó Noah hacia sus amigos que se encontraban en el comedor viendo la tele **–necesitamos ayuda.**

Mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, Quinn salía por la trasera hacia la piscina. Las chicas se encontraban dentro refrescándose. Todas menos la pequeña morena que descansaba tranquilamente en una de las tumbonas mientras la luz del sol tostaba su piel ya de por sí bronceada.

**-¿Dónde están los chicos?** –preguntó Tina mientras salía del agua y peinaba su larga cabellera lisa.

**-Han ido al mercado a por reservas** –contestó la rubia. Rachel giró la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia la ex cheerleader y regalándole una sonrisa que derritió a la chica. Un extraño calor se apoderó de ella que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura que hacía.

**-Mierda, necesito algunas cosas, ¿por qué no han preguntado antes de ir?** –se quejó la asiática.

**-Yo también** –dijo Mercedes mientras cogía una toalla y se secaba **-¿Los alcanzamos?** –propuso.

**-De acuerdo. Santana, ¿nos dejas tu coche?** –preguntó la chica.

**-Cógelo** –respondió la latina. **-¿Pero cuidado eh? Qué es nuevo…**

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la casa mientras Quinn se introducía en la piscina sin apartar la vista de la morena. Las gotas de agua que aun quedaban en su terso pecho brillaban debido al reflejo de la luz del sol.

**-Oye Quinnie** –dijo la voz de Santana a su oído. Quinn se sobresaltó y miró a la chica. **–Verás, desde que llegamos aquí Britt y yo no hemos tenido intimidad y…**

**-Arriba a la derecha, el cuarto de invitados **–dijo sin dejar a la latina acabar. La chica sonrió y se con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a la bailarina que saliera del agua con ella.

**-¿Tienes un cuarto de invitados y me tienes durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo?** –preguntó la morena más alta desde la puerta de la cocina al caer en la cuenta.

**-No me parecía justo dársela a unos y a otros no** –respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¡Soy tu hermana Fabray!** –exclamó la chica.

**-No te quejes, que subo ahora mismo y la cierro con llave, ¿eh?** –amenazó la rubia mientras veía como sus amigas se perdían dentro de la cocina.

La chica salió de la piscina y se dirigió hacia la hamaca donde la morena se encontraba descansando. Apenas un ligero movimiento de su pelo hizo que miles de gotas salpicaran a la pequeña, que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos inmensos soles color avellana y una blanca sonrisa que haría derretirse al mismísimo diablo.

**-Me has mojado** –dijo Rachel con una suave voz tremendamente sensual. Quinn se arrodilló a su lado, dejando su cabeza a la misma distancia que la de su amiga. Un dedo de la rubia recorría las gotas de agua posadas sobre la firme barriga de la chica, hasta encontrarse con el ombligo y de nuevo otra vez arriba. Los dedos de Fabray acariciaban la piel de la morena con el mismo cariño con el que un pianista toca las teclas por primera vez.

**-Me haces cosquillas** –susurró Rachel. Ambas estaban cada vez más cerca. La morena podía casi saborear el aliento a café de la rubia, quien se encontraba a escasos milímetros de ella. La mano de Rachel sobre el cuello de Quinn solo necesitó un ligero empuje para que sus labios se encontraran. Un beso tierno y a la vez pasional que dejaba entrever la necesidad que ambas chicas tenía de ello. Cada vez que su lengua se encontraba con la de la rubia un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica que alertaba a todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

**-Hola** –dijo Q al separar sus labios de los de la chica.

**-Hola** –respondió la morena acariciando la mejilla de la rubia mientras volvían a juntar sus labios.

**-QUINNNNNNNN** –un grito desde dentro de la casa alertó ambas que se apresuraron al interior. La voz de Santana sonaba desde arriba por lo que las chicas subieron prácticamente corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Al llegar abrieron la puerta y no pudieron evitar estallar a carcajadas tras observar la escena. La pareja de prometidas se encontraban tiradas encima de un colchón que reposaba sobre el suelo de la habitación, rodeadas de trozos de madera.

**-Hostias la cama, ¡se me olvidó terminar de montarla!**

**-No me digas** –decía Santana con sorna mientras se levantaba del suelo y golpeaba en el hombro a su amiga, quien no podía parar de reír.

Rachel se dirigió al baño mientras la latina relataba a su amiga y ésta se disponía a apretar los tornillos de la cama. La última vez que había pintado la casa dejó la cama medio montada, ya que creyó que nadie la usaría en un largo tiempo, con el pensamiento de terminar más adelante. Cosa que nunca sucedió. Al mínimo empuje de la pareja sobre el colchón, el mueble se había venido abajo dejándolas a ambas tiradas por los suelos.

Al salir del baño, Rachel se fijó en la habitación que quedaba a su derecha. La habitación de Quinn se abría ante ella. Una enorme cama de matrimonio lucía impecable pegada junto a la pared, conjuntamente adornada con un escritorio, un enorme armario, una mesilla de noche y una cómoda. La chica se acercó al mueble. Un marco de fotos que mostraba a Q con su madre, una figura de un pequeño Pinocho y una cajita descansaban sobre él. Un poco más arriba, un tablón de corcho colgaba de la pared. Al menos medio centenar de fotos se encontraban pinchadas en él. Fotos de Quinn cuando pequeña, cuando adolescente, vestida con el traje de cheerleader, con las chicas, con la entrenadora Sylvestre, con los chicos del Glee Club…Pero una foto llamó totalmente la atención de Rachel. Era una foto del Glee Club en la fiesta de graduación en la que salían todos ellos. Ambas chicas se encontraban en la primera fila de la foto pero el gesto de la rubia era especial. La chica tenía la cabeza ladeada y la mirada fija en su amiga. Una sonrisa destacaba en la cara de la cheerleader y hubo algo más que llamó la atención de la morena. La rubia sujetaba una cajita entre sus manos. La misma cajita que descansaba sobre la cómoda. La chica la sostuvo en sus manos observándola. Era una caja muy bonita y un pequeño broche descansaba sobre el borde. La morena lo presionó y ésta se abrió, mostrando ante la chica una cadena que descansaba sobre un mullido cojín y una muñequita unida a él. Era muy bonita. La sacó de la cajita y la sostuvo en sus manos mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama. Al darle la vuelta a la muñeca una detallada inscripción se hallaba tallada en ella. Always yours.

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que tocar las cosas de los demás es de mala educación? **

Rachel dio un respingo y se giró. La rubia se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una ceja levantada y una medio sonrisa.

**-Lo siento** –dijo la morena dejando todo en su sitio. **–Sabes que soy muy curiosa** –dijo sonrojándose.

**-Lo sé** –respondió Q adentrándose más en su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la morena. **–Pero eso no es escusa.**

**-Lo siento** –volvió a decir la chica, totalmente avergonzada.

**-No pasa nada** –dijo la rubia ocupando un lugar junto a la otra sujetando la cajita que había cogido de donde la morena la había colocado. **–La próxima vez le pondré un candado a la puerta** –añadió mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica.

**-Estaba abierta** –dijo.

**-Ah bueno, culpa mía** –sonrió.

**-¿Qué es Q?** –preguntó Rach mientras observaba como su amiga pasaba sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre ella. **–Te he visto en la foto con ella y me ha llamado la atención.**

**-Digamos que es un regalo que nunca llegó a manos de su dueño.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a dárselo a alguien la noche del baile?**

Quinn miró fijamente a la morena. Su cabeza, una vez más, se encontraba en medio de un dilema. Contarle la verdad sería admitir todo lo que había sentido y todavía sentía por ella. Y aun no estaba preparada para eso. No quería admitir que tenía miedo y, aunque su corazón pedía a gritos a Rachel, su mente seguía recordando lo que había pasado años atrás y el dolor de aquello seguía en lo más hondo de la rubia.

**-Esto era para…**

**-¿Y LAS MUJERES DE ESTA CASA?** –la voz de Blaine desde abajo interrumpió a la chica.

**-ESTAMOS ARRIBA** –gritó Rachel.

**-Deberíamos bajar** –propuso Q mientras colocaba la cajita en su lugar. **–No quiero que Puck toque mi cocina bajo ningún concepto.**

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina, donde varios de los chicos, incluido Noah, se proponían a hacer de comer.

**-Fuera de mi cocina Puckerman** –dijo la rubia al entrar. **–No quiero que le metas fuego.**

**-Tranqui colega** –dijo el chico soltando la sartén que ya se encontraba en su mano. **–Ya me voy, pero tengo hambre. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Santana? Tina le ha hecho un bollo al coche…**

**-Santana está montando muebles **–dijo Rachel. Quinn no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la morena.

**-Pues espero que esté dispuesta a montar un parachoques…**

**-¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi coche?** –dijo una voz desde atrás. Santana se encontraba detrás de los chicos con Britt agarrada a su cintura.

**-Nada, que Tina no trata bien las distancias cortas…**

Santana palideció y se esfumó por la puerta de entrada, camino de donde su precioso coche nuevo se encontraba aparcado. Tina se encontraba delante del auto, esperando lo que se le venía encima. La latina se acercó sin dirigirse a ella y observó como el parachoques estaba casi desprendido en su totalidad.

**-Mi…mi coche…**

**-San…yo…**

Santana alzó una mano que hizo que la chica se callara de golpe.

**-No me hables. Acabas de matar una parte de mí…** -exageró la latina agachándose y acariciando la parte donde el coche había sido dañado.

La cena concurrió bastante agradable a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba la latina.

**-Tú no lo entiendes Fabray** –le dijo a su amiga cuando ésta le sugirió que "no era para tanto". **–Ese coche es una parte de mí, es como si fuera un riñón.**

**-Claro, pero eso es por lo que te ha costado Santi** –le respondió Britt.

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado a los chicos. Santana seguía llorando por las esquinas (o más bien, exagerando) debido al altercado con su coche, por lo que una mañana, antes de que la chica se despertara, Puck lo había llevado al taller de un conocido que tenía en Lima. El coche quedó como nuevo.

**-Te quiero Puckerman** –dijo la latina mientras estrujaba a su amigo en un abrazo, cuando éste le mostró el resultado. **–Si no fuese lesbiana, me planteaba casarme contigo.**

**-No gracias, ya tengo suficiente con un perro rabioso en casa** –respondió el chico zafándose del abrazo de ella.

El fin de semana llegó y, por lo tanto, la cena que la pareja de prometidas tenían preparada. El domingo por la mañana hizo su presencia antes de lo esperado, por lo que poco a poco la casa de la rubia se fue quedando vacía, ya que todos debían volver a sus labores.

**-San, ¿de verdad tenéis que iros?** –el gesto triste de Quinn llevaba acompañándola todo el día. Pensar que acababa de recuperar a su mejor amiga y tenían que volver a despedirse.

**-No llores por mi Fabray** –dijo la chica dándole un intenso abrazo a su amiga. **–Nos veremos pronto. Tenemos una boda que celebrar.**

Cuando las chicas partieron, solo Rachel quedaba en la casa. La morena se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, ya que debía volver a su casa.

**-¿Tú también me abandonas?** –dijo la rubia desde la puerta con un tono más triste de lo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado.

**-Lo siento** –dijo dejando sus bolsas y acercándose un poco más a la chica. **–Mis padres se van de viaje y debo quedarme a vigilar la casa **–rodó los ojos y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Quinn. Ésta dejó caer su cara sobre ella cerrando los ojos para intensificar lo que sentía con un solo roce de la morena.

**-¿Nos vemos mañana?** –propuso la chica.

**-Claro** –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. **–Pero mañana vuelvo al trabajo. He estado una sin ir. Susan me va a matar.**

**-¿Por la tarde?** –susurró acercándose más a la chica. El cuerpo de la rubia volvió a reaccionar ante el hecho de tener a la morena tan cerca. Sus piernas parecían flanes y, aunque hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo, no habría podido. Mil flashes salieron disparados de su cabeza y de su interior al notar el contacto con los labios de la chica. Un beso tierno y delicado, que más bien parecía un susurro. Inconscientemente, atrapó a la pequeña por la cintura y la acercó a ella todo lo que pudo. El calor invadió a Rachel ante este gesto. El beso se incrementaba en fuerza, en sabor, en olor, en todo lo que a ambas caracterizaba.

**-Debo irme** –susurró la morena al despegar sus labios. **–Mañana nos vemos** –sonrió. **-¿Me recoges a las…cinco, por ejemplo?**

**-Si** –respondió Quinn mientras veía como la chica recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida. **–Mañana nos vemos.**

El día siguiente pasó como un mes para Rachel. Aburrida en casa, se puso a ver videos de sus actuaciones. ¿Qué había sido de aquella Rachel Berry? Aquella chica ambiciosa que conseguía todo lo que se proponía…simplemente, ¿habría desaparecido? Lo echaba de menos. Nadie en su sano juicio no lo haría. Extrañaba el escenario, la música, las miles de sensaciones que aquello le producía…Cerró el portátil y se metió en la ducha. A las 5 en punto, un coche la esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

**-Hola** –saludó a la rubia, dejando un beso en su mejilla. **-¿Cómo te fue?** –preguntó.

**-Regular, tengo que volver a la oficina en dos horas** –agachó la cabeza y la sacudió.

**-¿Y eso?** –preguntó extrañada.

**-Un cliente que llega por la tarde y necesita de nuestros servicios. **

**-Pues si quieres, lo dejamos para otro día…** -sugirió la morena triste.

**-No, no** –contestó rápidamente. **–Eres lo único que me ha alegrado el día. No lo estropees.**

Rachel sonrió ante aquel comentario. Saber que era la razón de la alegría, aunque solo un poco, de Quinn, la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia un establecimiento de la ciudad.

**-Aquí ponen las mejores tortitas del mundo** –dijo la rubia entrando. **–Voy a pedir a la barra, ve sentándote. ¿Café?**

**-Con dos de azúcar** –dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas. Cientos de revistas de todo tipo se encontraban en las paredes del establecimiento. La morena cogió una al azar y se puso a leerla. Apenas la ojeaba, pero un titular la hizo detenerse: "Mel Gibson busca a su nueva estrella. El famoso director busca una cara desconocida que compartirá cartel nada menos que con Megan Fox" Los castings comenzarán la semana que viene…"

**-¿Por qué no te presentas?** –la voz de Q a su espalda la pilló totalmente de improvisto.

**-No creo que quiera contratarme.** –dijó cerrando la revista y dejándola de nuevo en la pared. **–Después de lo que le hice a Amenábar, no creo que ningún director se atreva a hacerlo. Además, seguro que hay miles de chicas apuntadas a ese casting y no creo que sea muy fácil acceder a él.**

**-Pero seguro que ninguna es Rachel Berry** –añadió la rubia sonriendo. **–Te gustaría, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Y a quién no?** –dijo mirándola. Juraría que una lágrima estaba a punto de caer de los ojos de la chica. **–Es el sueño de toda actriz…o intento de ello.**

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que a ambas le hubiese gustado y, antes de darse cuenta, acababa de dejar a la chica en su casa y se encontraba de nuevo en la oficina. Una voz familiar sonaba desde lo lejos en el despacho de Susan. La chica se apresuró hasta allí cuando pudo escuchar con más nitidez.

**-No quiero eso, no me gusta, es mi casa, ¿no? Pues déjame elegir a mí** –decía la voz familiar.

**-Pero, señorita…**-Susan parecía nerviosa ante las exigencias de la otra chica. **–Es lo más demandado últimamente y es lo mejor. A la mayoría de sus compañeros les ha encantado.**

**-Es una horterada, mis compañeros son unos horteras y, obviamente, no son yo. No me gusta y no pienso vivir ahí. Si no tiene nada más que ofrecerme, me voy.** –la chica se disponía a salir cuando Q tocó la puerta.

**-¿Se puede?** –preguntó mirando a Susan quien se encontraba realmente decepcionada. Nunca le había pasado nada por el estilo con ningún cliente. Normalmente, acababan cediendo ante las sugerencias de la mujer.

**-¡Quinn!** –dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que entró en aquel edificio y regalándole un corto pero sincero abrazo.

**-Hola** –añadió la rubia respondiendo al abrazo.

**-¿Dónde estabas Quinn? La señorita quiere algo específico, no le gusta nada de lo que yo le ofrezco. Mira a ver si tú puedes hacer algo…**

**-¿Pero tú trabajas aquí?** –preguntó la chica.

**-Si, soy arquitecta** –dijo sonriendo.

**-Gracias al cielo** –añadió mientras abrazaba de nuevo a la rubia.

**-¿Qué? No pensarías que era mecánica de verdad, ¿no?**

Ambas comenzaron a reír lo que terminó por desquiciar a Susan.

**-Ocúpate tú de ella.**

**-Sin problemas** –añadió la rubia. **–Si me acompañas…**

Apenas media hora les llevó a las chicas decidir todo lo que la casa de Megan llevaría y un pequeño boceto hecho rápidamente sobre un trozo de papel para que la actriz se hiciera una idea aproximada.

**-Dios Quinn** –exclamó la joven cuando vio el boceto. **–Eres gradiosa** –dijo abrazándola. La rubia se estaba acostumbrando a los abrazos de la morena, al menos ya no temblaba tanto. **–Si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, solo pide por esa boca.**

La chica fue a contestar rápidamente que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que era su trabajo, cuando la imagen de Rachel y la revista apareció fugazmente en su mente.

**-Pues verás, hay algo que…**

**Muchas Gracias, Thank you very much, Merci Beaucoup, Danke shön…ya no sé como daros las gracias ¡! Por leer, por los reviews, por los favs…sois la caña ¡! Si tenéis ideas, si os gustaría que pasara algo…si estáis hartos/as del fic…hacédmelo saber, me vendría bastante bien para saber como encarrilar la historia aunque lo tengo casi todo pensado, las cosas podrían cambiar. Muaaaaaaaaaaacks =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**-¿Co…cómo?**

**-Que mañana a las 10 tienes que estar en el edificio Houston para el casting** –repetía Quinn. Al otro lado del teléfono Rachel se había quedado helada. Sostenía el móvil en su mano mientras miraba al frente sin pestañear. Apenas escuchaba lo que Quinn le estaba contando **–Rach, Rachel, ¡BERRY! ¿Me estás escuchando?**

**-Si, si** –reaccionó **-¿qué me decías?**

Un suspiró se dejó oír a través del auricular.

**-Que no llegues tarde. Prepárate algo peculiar. No me han podido decir exactamente sobre que iba la película, solo que está ambientada en la 2ª Guerra Mundial. **

**-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo? ¿Y cómo has conseguido…?**

**-Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador. Recuerda a las 10. Un beso y suerte aunque no la necesitarás.**

**-Q…Quinn…** -pero lo único que pudo oír fue el pitido que indicaba que la rubia había colgado. A Rachel aun le llevó un tiempo reaccionar a lo que le acababan de decir. Tenía un casting. Después de mucho tiempo. Demasiado **–Vamos **–dijo mirándose al espejo de su habitación **–eres Rachel Barbra Berry, puedes con esto y mucho más.**

A las 9:30 la chica ya se encontraba en el lugar que Quinn le había indicado. Apenas una veintena de chicas se reunían allí, lo que fue solo un espejismo. Durante la media hora restante hasta el comienzo de la prueba comenzaron a llegar muchísimas más, diría que unas 500. Rachel intentaba relajarse mientras repasaba las líneas que se había preparado, cuando un hombre salió por una puerta que daba a la sala donde las chicas estaban reunidas. Llevaba un bluetooth colgado de la oreja y una pizarra en las manos.

**-Buenos días chicas. Soy Marcus y soy el coordinador de la prueba. Una a una iréis pasando por esta puerta que tengo a mi espalda** –señaló la puerta por la que había salido hacía apenas un minuto **–y haréis lo que el director os indique, ¿de acuerdo?** –las chicas asentían sin mediar palabra. **–Bien. Voy a ir nombrando una por una e iréis entrando. Adrian, Catherine.** –Una chica rubia, no mucho más alta que Rachel se adelantó **–pasa por aquí por favor.**

Casi una hora después el hombre volvía a salir tras la última chica que había entrado.

**-Berry, Rachel** –anunció. La morena se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada la última media hora y se dirigió hacia el interior de la sala. Era una habitación no mayor que su salón, en el fondo una mesa ocupada por tres personas. A dos de ellas las reconoció de inmediato. Megan estaba sentada a la derecha con una inmensa sonrisa que le regaló a Rachel junto con un guiño amigable que tranquilizó a la morena. A su lado, el mismísimo Mel Gibson. El hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda hablaba con el director por lo bajo mientras la chica no les quitaba ojo.

**-Hola Rachel** –dijo el director. **–Me suena tu nombre. ¿Has hecho algo de cine antes?**

**-No señor** –contestó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. El gesto del hombre era conciliador, pero los nervios de la morena seguían rugiendo en su interior. **–Una vez estuve a punto, pero al final **no fue posible –añadió.

**-Espera** –dijo el otro hombre **-¿tú no eres la Rachel Berry que dejó tirado a Amenábar?** –preguntó. A Rachel se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y agachó la cabeza.

**-¿Fuiste tú?** –preguntó Gibson **-¿Y cómo sé yo que a mi no me vas a hacer lo mismo si eres la elegida?** –preguntó.

**-En esos momentos estaba pasando una situación difíci**l –se defendió la chica **–no volverá a ocurrir.**

**-¿Y cómo…?** –Gibson fue a seguir con su interrogatorio cuando se vio interrumpido.

**-Creo que no estamos aquí para juzgar el pasado de Rachel** –añadió Megan **–sino para deleitarnos con su talento.**

**-¿Tan segura estás de su talento?** –preguntó el guapo director.

Megan sonrió y lo miró directamente.

**-Te puedo asegurar que, si en directo es la mitad de impresionante que lo que he podido ver en video, vais a flipar.**

Rachel se sonrojó al máximo. No solo la joven actriz la estaba defendiendo ante uno de los directores y actores más famosos del mundo sino que también había visto sus videos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

**-De acuerdo, ten** –dijo el hombre entregándole un papel con un diálogo. La morena tomó el papel y suspiró. Lo que se había preparado no le serviría de nada. El diálogo fue bastante bien. El director arqueó una ceja cuando la chica terminó de hablar. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y apuntó algo en su cuartilla. Megan sonreía tanto que parecía que se le iba a descolgar la mandíbula y afirmó con la cabeza. Ese gesto terminó de relajar a la morena, quien pensaba que ya había acabado.

**-Ahora llega la mejor parte** –dijo la actriz levantándose y situándose delante de la mesa. Apoyó las manos en ella y se impulsó hasta quedar sentada en ella. **–La canción.**

**-¿Canción?** –preguntó la chica extrañada.

**-Si. Hay una prueba de canto, ¿no te lo avisó tu mánager?**

**-No… "¿Por qué Quinn no me habrá avisado de la prueba de canto?** –pensó. No tenía nada preparado…

**-Bueno, es tu turno** –dijo la chica de nuevo, dirigiéndose a ella. **–Canta.**

**-Deléitanos** –dijo el director acomodándose en su silla.

Apenas se lo pensó. La música empezó a brotar de sus labios tan magistralmente que todos los asistentes de aquella sala quedaron embelesados. El director se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta y la actriz no podía ampliar más su sonrisa, mientras el tercer hombre habría cada vez más la boca. Rachel entonaba "All is coming back to me now" como si las nacionales del último año que pasó en McKinley hubiesen sido el día anterior. Cuando terminó de cantar los tres empezaron a aplaudir a la chica con fuerza.

**-Impresionante, ¿de dónde sacaste esa voz?** –preguntó Mel.

**-TE LO DIJE** –decía Megan que estaba eufórica. **–Es espectacular…eres increíble Rachel.**

**-Gracias** –la chica no cabía en si de gozo. Cada palabra la llenaba de orgullo y la hacía flotar.

**-Muchas gracias Rachel, tendrás noticias nuestras en breve. Sal por la otra puerta por favor.**

**-Muchas gracias** –la chica lanzó una última mirada a la actriz quien volvió a realizar aquel gesto con el ojo y le lanzó un saludo con la mano.

Al salir de allí se encontró a una rubia apoyada en un coche que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, nada extraña en ella.

**-¿Y bien?** –preguntó.

**-Geniaaal** –la morena se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de la prueba de canto?**

**-He venido a invitarte a desayunar, ya que supuse que te iría bien y en cuanto a lo otro, pues porque sabía que te pondrías más nerviosa aun y a ti no te hace falta practicar canto** –dijo mientras se metían en el coche de la rubia **–te pasas el día cantando.**

Desayunaron en una cafetería cercana a la oficina de la rubia, ya que tenía que volver al trabajo, y después dejó a Rachel en la puerta de su casa.

**-Gracias Quinn, por todo** –dijo la morena girándose en el asiento del copiloto para mirar a su amiga. La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

**-No me des las gracias. No he hecho nada** –se acercó un poco a la morena quien se inclinó para recibir lo que venía de parte de la rubia **–de momento.**

Un tierno beso plasmado en los labios de la morena y la adrenalina acumulada por lo bien que había ido la prueba se incrementó dentro de la pequeña.

**-Me tengo que ir** –susurró la rubia apenas a un centímetro de la cara de su amiga. **–Hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Por supuesto** –Rachel se bajó del coche y se dirigió a su casa. Subió a su habitación y se metió en la bañera. Casi dos horas después, cuando las arrugas de sus dedos pedían a gritos un secado, salió de la bañera, se colocó un short y una blusa a juego y se tiró en la cama. La noche anterior no había dormido nada a causa de los nervios y antes de darse cuenta, debido al cansancio y al baño relajante, Rachel Berry había sucumbido a las garras de Morfeo.

El teléfono sonaba desde lo que parecía muy lejos. La morena se despertó y miró el reloj. Eran las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente. Había dormido unas 15 horas y se encontraba como nueva. Encontró el aparato sobre el mueble de su cuarto y contestó.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Señorita Berry? **

**-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es?**

**-Soy Mel Gibson.**

El teléfono estuvo a punto de caer de las manos de Rachel al oír el nombre.

**-Si, dígame** –dijo casi ahogada por los nervios.

**-Bueno, me gustaría saber que tiene que hacer el 30 de Noviembre.**

**-Pues así en principio…creo que nada. ¿Por qué?**

La morena escuchó como el director estallaba en carcajadas. La inocencia de la chica no había captado el mensaje del hombre.

**-Es el día que empieza el rodaje de mi película en Londres y me gustaría saber si la señorita estaría dispuesta a participar en ella.**

De nuevo aquella sacudida de estómago que le había acontecido cuando contestó al teléfono.

**-¿Yo? ¿Está usted…? ¡POR SUPUESTO!**

**-Ja Ja Ja ya me lo imaginaba. En unos días nos pondremos en contacto contigo para tratar el tema del contrato y demás. Bienvenida a bordo Miss Berry.**

**-Gracias. Muchísimas gracias señor. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo.**

**-Eso espero Rachel, eso espero.**

R no cabía en si de felicidad. Cogió el teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

**-Hola guapura.**

**-LO CONSEGUÍ Q, ES MÍO** –la morena no paraba de chillar a través del aparato y la rubia tuvo que alejarlo de su oído, o la dejaría sorda.

**-Eso es fantástico Rach. Me alegro mucho por ti, te lo mereces.**

**-Te invito a cenar, esta noche, para celebrarlo. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Di hora y lugar.**

**-No, yo te recojo. A las 9. Sé puntual.**

**-Lo intentaré.**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡ESTOY PLETÓRICA Q! Luego nos vemos, te quiero** –y colgó.

El corazón de la rubia estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho. Acababa de escuchar un te quiero de boca de la morena y, aunque fuese causa del estado en el que se encontraba la chica, había removido todo el interior de Quinn.

La chica se levantó de la cama, ya que ese era su día libre y la morena la había despertado. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda y agarró la pequeña cajita. Sentada en el filo de su enorme cama la abrió y cogió el colgante entre sus manos.

**-Vamos Quinnie** –se dijo a sí misma **–eres una Fabray. Puedes con esto y mucho más.**

A las 9 en punto, la rubia se montaba en el coche de la morena y plasmaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla y un inmenso abrazo.

**-Enhorabuena Rach, ¿cómo estás?**

**-Histérica.**

**-Ja Ja Ja, se nota. ¿Dónde vamos?**

**-Ya verás, te va a encantar.**

Rachel dio la vuelta a la manzana dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad. A unos 20 kilómetros de allí, un camino de tierra se introducía en el espesor del bosque y las chicas con él.

**-Rachel, ¿a dónde me llevas? No querrás secuestrarme, ¿no?**

**-Todo a su tiempo bonita** –dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara **–pero no pienso pedir rescate.**

El camino se encontraba iluminado por unas antorchas que guiaban hasta la puerta de lo que parecía una antigua casa. Aparcaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Subieron por un lado de las escaleras que dirigían hacia el porche y un pequeño letrero se sostenía anclado a la pared justo al lado de la puerta. "La dehesa" marcaba. Al abrir la puerta, un maître se les acercó sonriente.

**-Buenas noches señoritas, ¿en qué puedo servirlas?**

**-Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Rachel Berry.**

**-Si. Si me acompañan por favor.**

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala donde una mesa elegantemente decoraba esperaba por las chicas.

**-Voilá** –dijo señalándola **–disfruten de la velada** –el chico le sonrió a Rachel y se alejó.

**-Bueno, cuéntame** –añadió Quinn cuando ya estaban acomodadas **-¿Cómo es eso de ser íntima de Mel Gibson?**

**-¿Íntima? Solo me ha llamado por teléfono…pero aun así estoy que no me lo creo.**

**-Que yo sepa esas cosas las hacen los asistentes…y él se dignó a llamarte por su cuenta. Debe de haber quedado encantado contigo y no es el único…** -añadió arqueando las cejas hacia el camarero que se acercaba.

**-Si me permiten las señoritas, me gustaría recomendarles el foie de pato con salsa de arándonos que es la especialidad de la casa.**

**-Lo siento, pero nosotras no comemos carne** –se apresuró a responder Quinn. El chico la ignoraba por completo y seguía con la vista clavada en Rachel.

**-En ese caso, el risoto con setas y legumbres es también delicioso** –seguía mirando a la morena.

La chica se había percatado del gesto de la rubia y de la mirada de odio que le estaba lanzando al camarero. Quinn mantenía sus manos sobre la mesa y una de ellas no paraba de hacer ruiditos sobre la tabla de madera. No pudo evitarlo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba celosa.

**-De acuerdo, yo quiero risoto** –añadió. Acto seguido, un movimiento de la morena desconcertó a ambos. Rachel estiró su mano y agarró la de la rubia que seguía tamborileando la mesa **-¿y tú cariño? ¿Qué quieres?**

Quinn se puso totalmente colorada y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Miró a la morena y vio el juego que se traía entre manos. La cara del camarero era un poema.

**-Pues yo también tomaré de eso** –añadió mirando al chico, que había dejado de mirar a la pequeña y se centraba en la libretilla que tenía en la mano donde apuntaba lo que las chicas habían pedido. **-¿Quieres algo más amor?**

**-No de momento está bien. Eso es todo. Gracias.**

El camarero recogió las cartas y puso rumbo a la cocina.

**-Ya se ha ido** –dijo Q mientras miraba que ambas seguían tomadas de la mano. **–Se lo ha tragado completamente.**

**-¿Y por qué no se lo iba a creer? No hacemos tan mala pareja Fabray.** –dejó caer la morena mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su amiga. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de la ex cheerleader.

**-Bueno sigue contándome** –dijo mientras trataba de olvidar lo que estaba pasando **-¿cuándo empiezas el rodaje?**

La cena continuó bastante amena para las dos. Rachel le contaba a Q los detalles que le había dado Gibson cuando la llamó por teléfono y mostraba su efusividad ante lo que estaba por venir. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que seguían cogidas de la mano. Solo se soltaron cuando llegó el camarero con la comida, quien no se atrevió ni a levantar la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron hacia la ciudad nuevamente. Llegaron a casa de Q y la morena aparcó el coche en la entrada.

**-Lo he pasado genial** –dijo Rachel mirando a la chica.

**-Yo también. Me ha gustado eso de ser tu novia, aunque fuese a ojos de un** niñato –Rach no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono que había usado la rubia para referirse al camarero.

**-Bueno. Si tú quisieras podría ser a ojos de más gente** –sugirió. Quinn la miró a los ojos y se mantuvo así un rato. No sabía si la morena hablaba en serio o se trataba de un simple comentario. Solo había una forma de demostrarlo.

**-¿Quieres pasar? **

La pregunta descolocó a la morena, pero su interior se infló ante ello. Que Quinn no hubiese negado la pregunta y que la invitara a pasar, le mandaba buenas sensaciones a la chica.

**-Claro.**

El calor de la casa las acogió y se dirigieron hacia el salón.

**-Voy un momento al baño** –dijo la rubia. **–Ponte cómoda.**

La chica dejó su bolso sobre una silla junto al sofá y se dirigió hacia la enorme estantería de ébano que se encontraba junto a la chimenea. Al menos medio centenar de libros reposaban unos contra otros en perfecto orden alfabéticos. Todos excepto tres. Tres libros se encontraban apoyados junto a la pared de madera y no seguían el orden establecido por el resto. Uno de ellos lo reconoció. Era el mismo que sobre el que había derramado el café aquel día cuando se encontró con Q la primera vez. Los otros dos, del mismo autor, lo acompañaban.

**-¿Te gusta alguno?**

La voz de la rubia a su espalda le puso los pelos de punta a la pequeña, debido a la cercanía con la que la había oído.

**-¿Por qué estos están desordenados?**

**-Porque son una trilogía. Es la única que tengo. Bueno, no exactamente una trilogía pero tienen que ver entre ellos.**

Rachel cogió La sombra del viento y pasó su mano por la portada.

**-Llévatelo. Léelo y, si te gusta, vienes a por éste.** –dijo cogiendo el segundo.

**-"El juego del ángel"** –leyó la morena en voz alta.

**-Si. Pero primero, La sombra del viento.**

Quinn se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Rachel la observó y vio que la chica había colocado encima de la mesa una botella de vino y dos copas. La morena la acompañó y la rubia sirvió para ambas.

**-Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto la lectura. Siempre creí que eras más de…**

**-De fiestas de cheerleaders y de salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol.** –Quinn sonrió **–No todo el mundo conoce esta faceta de mí **–añadió **–solo quien yo quiera que lo sepa. A Puck le hice creer que coleccionaba los libros para calzar los muebles que se me quedaban cojos. Aunque creo que no quedó muy convencido.**

**-Pues esto es mejor que las fiestas de cheerleader y mucho mejor que salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol.**

**-Ya esos tiempos pasaron, quedaron atrás. La rompecorazones Fabray se quedó en el instituto.**

**-Si que eras una rompecorazones, no me explico como nunca le diste el colgante a su dueño.**

La chica recibió el comentario con sorpresa, aunque se extrañaba que la morena no hubiese preguntado antes, después de haberlo encontrado en su cuarto.

**-Digamos que era una situación delicada.**

**-¿Delicada? ¿Quién podría resistirse a la impresionante sonrisa de Quinn Fabray y a sus increíbles ojos?**

La rubia se encontraba en una situación delicada. La morena la miraba impaciente, esperando saber para quien era aquel regalo que nunca había sido entregado. No tenía elección.

**-Tú, por ejemplo.**

Rachel palideció. En la vida, ni es sus más remotos sueños, habría podido imaginar esa respuesta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la rubia la miraba con ojos asustados.

**-¿Y…yo?**

**-Tú y siempre fuiste tú Rachel. Cambiaste mi vida en el instituto. Tú eras lo único que me hacía sonreír en aquella época. Eras lo único que mantenía viva la parte buena de Quinn Fabray.**

**-Pero…¿cómo pudiste fijarte en mi? ¡Era la chica más rara de todo el Mckinley!**

Quinn suspiró una sonrisa de melancolía se reflejó en su cara.

**-Rachel, era la persona más increíble que había conocido en mi vida. La única que no se acercaba a mí por interés. Me tratabas bien, me dabas cariño y me diste tu amistad desinteresadamente. Me…me abriste tu corazón Rach y yo como caí loca en él. **–la chica miró al suelo y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La morena la reconoció al instante. La abrió y sacó el colgante, que sostuvo entre sus manos. **–La noche de la graduación iba a contártelo todo, pero una serie de circunstancias me hicieron cambiar de opinión…**

**-¿Qué circunstancias?**

**-Te vi besando a Finn.**

A Rachel se le cayó el alma a los pies. Recordaba aquello como si hubiese sido ese mismo día. Finn y ella lo habían dejado, pero el chico había seguido insistiendo en retomar su relación y había besado a la morena en el baile.

**-Se me rompió el corazón** –se le trababa la voz recordando aquello. **–Desde entonces no he vuelto a querer a nadie como te quería a ti Rach** –una solitaria lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica. La morena acercó su mano y la limpió con suavidad, acariciando su cara mientras no podía apartar su mirada.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, aun podía notar el sabor salado que desprendía la chica debido a las lágrimas derramadas. Su boca, su cuerpo, todo su ser pedía a gritos a Quinn Fabray. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que se regalaban despertaba cada punto en Rachel. La rubia era un imán para ella, un imán del que no quería separarse. El camino por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la rubia sucedió entre más besos. Notaba el calor que desprendía la lengua de la rubia, un calor que excitaba a la morena. Los besos en los labios descendieron hacia el cuello mientras tiraba de la cremallera del vestido de la chica hasta dejarla cubierta solo por la ropa interior. Los ojos de Rachel recorrieron cada parte de la rubia. Cada poro de su piel, una piel blanca, tersa y suave que volvía loca a la pequeña. La ex cheerleader tiró del vestido de la morena hacia arriba mientras dejaba suaves besos en su pecho. La colocó justo encima de ella y se dejó caer sobre el edredón que cubría su cama. Las manos de Rachel acariciando cada parte de su ser la volvían loca. Besaba a la chica como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Cuidadosamente, la morena pasó su mano por el pecho de la rubia para deshacer el enganche del sujetador. Un ligero clic dejó a la vista algo que maravilló a Rachel y su excitación llegó al límite. Besaba y acariciaba el pecho de la rubia mientras ésta la desprendía de su parte superior. Fuego. Eso era lo que sintió Quinn cuando la morena se sentó sobre su estómago y pudo notar su excitación a través de la fina braguita de hilo que mantenía a Rachel cubierta. La morena se dejó caer hasta la cadera de la rubia y la despojó de esa prenda. Los besos sobre la barriga, la cadera y las piernas de la rubia acompañaban a las caricias que la morena dejaba sobre su piel. El roce de su lengua sobre la parte interna de sus muslos tenía a la rubia fuera de sí. Un cruce de miradas entre ambas bastó para confirmar que todo estaba bien. Rachel dejó caer su lengua sobre el clítoris de la rubia que se mordía el labio de placer. La morena la miraba mientras seguía con su trabajo. Pasaba su lengua por todo su sexo para volver a atacar sobre el clítoris mientras jugaba con su dedo en la entrada de la chica. Veía como la rubia miraba hacia arriba y sabía perfectamente que hacer. Un último roce de su lengua por su clítoris y pudo introducir dos dedos dentro de ella. Los suaves gemido Quinn y verla en ese estado, estaban haciendo algo en la morena que no le había pasado nunca. Estaba a punto de irse sin que la chica la hubiese tocado si quiera. Otra embestida con su lengua y la rubia dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama. La morena beso sus piernas y se elevó hasta estar a la altura de la chica. Los ojos de Quinn brillaban en la oscuridad. El brillo acompañado de una sonrisa a juego fue como un beso para Rachel.

La rubia se colocó encima de ella y los besos y las caricias volvieron a aparecer. La chica acariciaba la panza de la morena mientras besaba su cuello. Su mano fue a posarse en el filo de las braguitas de ésta. Q introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Los gemidos de Rachel a la altura de su oído le subía la adrenalina. Dejó un suave beso en sus labios y se dirigió hacia su zona íntima. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni siquiera supieron cuantos besos, cuantas caricias o cuantos momentos se habían regalado. Solo sabían que no querían que aquella noche, que aquel momento, que aquella compañía, acabasen nunca.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

El pequeño resquicio de luz que entraba a través de la persiana caía sobre su rostro. Rachel parpadeó varias veces hasta tomar constancia de donde se encontraba. Reconoció de inmediato la habitación de la rubia. Notaba como un dedo acariciaba su espalda, recorriendo la columna de la chica hasta que su espalda se perdía entre las sábanas. Se dio la vuelta y una sonriente Quinn la observaba apoyada sobre uno de sus codos. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa ante esa imagen.

**-Si me vas a despertar todos los días así…**

**-Buenos días** –susurró mientras dejaba un tierno beso en los labios de la pequeña. **–Es hora de levantarse.**

**-¿Por qué?** –preguntó pasando su brazo sobre la cadera de la rubia y acercándose hacia ella, introduciendo su cabeza entre su cuello y la almohada.

**-Porque tengo que ir a trabajar Rach.**

**-No quiero** –respondió aferrándose aun más a la chica. **–Quiero quedarme todo el día así.**

Quinn sonrió y beso la cabeza de la morena.

**-Te prometo que, en cuanto llegue el fin de semana, pasaremos el día así. Si tú quieres claro.**

Rachel levantó su cabeza quedando a la altura de la rubia. Apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente.

**-Claro que quiero….** –otro beso.

**-Voy a darme una ducha** –dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se introducía en el baño de su habitación.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda? **

Quinn asomó la cabeza por detrás del marco de la puerta.

**-No me tientes Berry, que hoy no me puedo permitir el lujo de llegar tarde.**

**-Pues vaya…**

Al salir de la ducha, un maravilloso olor a café inundaba toda la casa. Se encontró a Rachel en la cocina, sentada ante dos humeantes tazas de café recién hecho.

**-Mmmm delicioso** –se relamió los labios.

**-No es lo único delicioso de esta casa** –dejó caer la morena mientras se levantaba para recoger su taza y abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda.

**-Tú pretendes que hoy llegue tarde al trabajo ¿verdad?**

La chica fue hacia a la puerta mientras le sacaba la lengua a la rubia. Quinn se levantó de la mesa, cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa. Rach la esperaba apoyada en su coche.

**-¿Te apetece quedar a comer?** –preguntó antes de la rubia la alcanzara.

**-Por supuesto.**

Un dulce beso de despedida dejó a cada una en su coche y con destinos diferentes. Cuando Quinn llegó a la oficina, Susan la esperaba en la puerta de su despacho.

**-Quinn, ¡menos mal! ¡Por fin llegas!**

**-Buenos días para ti también Susan, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Tu amiga, la actriz, que no quiere empezar la reunión sin ti. Dice que o tú o nadie construirá su casa.**

**-Anda, vamos dentro.** –dijo entrando en la sala. **–Buenos días.**

**-¡Quinn!** –exclamó Megan mientras se levantaba e iba a recibir a la chica. **–Ya estamos, podemos empezar.**

Susan dirigió una mirada maligna a ambas y Q se encogió de hombros.

**-Señorita Fox, lo que le ofrecemos….**

**-No quiero que me ofrezcan nada. No quiero al tal Michael para que dirija la construcción de mi casa. Quiero a Quinn.**

**-Pero Quinn no…**

**-Quinn sí. Quinn fue la única que me dio lo que yo buscaba y me lo mostró tal y como yo quería. O es Quinn, o no es nadie. Ustedes deciden.**

Quinn se encontraba sentada al lado de la actriz, quien la miraba y le sonreía.

**-Está bien. Quinn, te ocuparás del proyecto de la señorita Fox. Si quieres claro.**

Megan la miró impaciente.

**-Por supuesto. Yo me encargaré.**

**-¡SÍ!** –se levantó y abrazó a la rubia de nuevo. **–Así da gusto trabajar.**

La chica no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la espontaneidad de la actriz y ante la atenta mirada de su jefa. Cuando ambas chicas se dirigían hacia el despacho de la rubia Susan la llamó.

**-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?**

**-Claro. Megan, sírvete lo que quieras del frigorífico. Ahora nos ponemos a trabajar.**

**-Ok jefa.**

Q se dirigió hacia la mujer.

**-No sé que te traes entre manos con esa actriz, pero espero que no afecte al trabajo ni a la empresa.**

Quinn se extrañó ante el comentario de su jefa. La mujer parecía seriamente irritada y nunca antes le había hablado así. Solía ser bastante amable con ella.

**-Susan, lo que yo me traiga entre manos con quien sea, no es asunto tuyo. Soy lo bastante profesional como para saber como tengo que hacer mi trabajo y, cuando esa chica me ha elegido para realizar su proyecto, será por algo. Puedo ser bastante más joven y con menos experiencia que tú, pero eso no te hace superior. Creo que siempre te he demostrado mi profesionalidad y mi compromiso con la empresa. Si me disculpas, tengo a una clienta esperando. **

La chica se dirigió hacia su despacho dejando a su jefa plantada en la puerta. Megan se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá con una lata en la mano.

**-¿Todo bien?** –sonrió.

**-Todo perfecto, ¿empezamos?**

Rachel bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras de su casa tras oír el timbre. Debido a lo acontecido la noche anterior en casa de Quinn se encontraba tremendamente excitada.

**-Rachel, cariño, ten cuidado, que te vas a matar.** –Leroy observaba a su hija desde la cocina, quien se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

**-¿Rachel Berry?** –el mensajero leía su nombre escrito en un albarán colocado sobre un paquete.

**-La misma** –sonrió la morena.

**-Para usted, si no le importa firmar aquí…**

La chica se dirigió hacia el salón cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el paquete. Un fajo de folios correctamente encuadernados cayó sobre sus piernas. En la primera página citaba:

"_**Heroínas**_**" dirigida por Mel Gibson.**

**-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAA** –chilló la chica.

**-Hija que estoy aquí** –dijo el hombre justo detrás de su hija. **–Me vas a dejar sordo.**

La morena se giró, quedando de rodillas sobre el sofá y mostrándole a su padre el cuaderno.

**-¿El guion? **

**-Exacto** –los ojos de la morena brillaban de una forma que su padre hacía mucho que no veía. La suerte de su pequeña estaba cambiando.

**-Oye Rach, ¿qué tomaste anoche? Porque creo que nunca te había visto tan feliz.**

Una imagen de la noche anterior apareció en su cabeza. Quinn tendida sobre ella la besaba, mientras la chica se movía produciendo el roce de sus sexos. La morena se sonrojó ante aquel recuerdo y la sensación producida le erizó la piel.

**-Digamos que la felicidad llega cuando menos te lo espera** –respondió mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba con el guion en la mano, dispuesta a empezar con la lectura de éste.

**-Pues espero que dure cariño, espero que dure…**

**-Entonces si ponemos el baño grande aquí, quedaría una mejor distribución del resto de las habitaciones, ¿no?**

**-Exacto y podemos colocar la cocina un poco más hacia aquí, por lo que el salón se ampliaría casi el doble.**

**-Perfecto, así cabrá mucha más gente. Para las reuniones y eso. **

Megan se dejaba caer sobre el sofá después de tres horas reorganizando como sería la casa de la que la rubia se iba a encargar.

**-Tengo hambre, ¿quieres pedir algo de comer?**

**-Me encantaría, pero he quedado con Rachel para almorzar. Oye, ¿por qué no te vienes? A Rach le encantará verte.** –sugirió.

**-Genial. Voy al baño un momento. Creo que me he bebido todo tu frigorífico.**

**-De acuerdo, voy a llamarla porque no sé nada de ella aun…**

Dos toques.

**-¿Cómo está la cosa más bonita del mundo?**

**-Yo genial** –respondió la rubia. **–Y tú muy contenta por lo que veo, ¿no?**

**-Es lo que tiene pasarse la noche como la he pasado yo, que tiene que estar una contenta por narices.**

Quinn estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario de la morena.

**-¿Sigue en pie el almuerzo?**

**-Claro. ¿Dónde quedamos?**

**-¿Quedamos en Mall? Me apetece italiano. Además, te tengo una sorpresa.**

**-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí?**

**-Sí. Y creo que te va a encantar.**

**-¿Qué es?** –preguntó curiosa.

**-Aaaaah, es lo que tienen las sorpresas, que son sorpresa.**

**-Por favor, Quinn…**

**-Nada, nos vemos en media hora en el Mall. Un beso. Te quiero.**

**-Q…Quinn…¡FABRAY!** –pero le estaba gritando al pitido que indicaba que la rubia había colgado.

Rachel se apresuró a vestirse y a dirigirse hacia el Mall. Cuando llegó, vio el coche de la rubia aparcado y fue hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado. La chica la esperaba sentada en una mesa. Se acercó por detrás y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

**-Ya creía que no venías…**

**-¿Y mi sorpresa?**

Quinn levantó una ceja.

**-¿Eso es lo único que te interesa de mí? Pues vaya…**

**-No Q, me interesan más cosas, entre las cuales una por las que seríamos detenidas por escándalo público si las hiciera aquí contigo** –Quinn se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar reírse. –**Pero la curiosidad me puede. ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?**

**-Pues ahí viene** –dijo la rubia señalando hacia un lateral del restaurante. Desde la puerta del baño, Megan se dirigía hacia la mesa de las chicas con una enorme sonrisa.

**-O Dios mío…**

**-¡Rachel!** –exclamó la actriz mientras abrazaba a la morena quien se había quedado estupefacta. **-¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo estás, guapa?**

**-Bien, bien** –la morena se había ruborizado ante la presencia de la chica. Era lo último que esperaba.

**-¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa? Te ha dejado sin palabras, ¿eh?**

**-No, no. Bueno…**

**-Rachel, por favor, somos compañeras de rodaje. ¿No vas a poder mirarme a la cara en toda la grabación?**

Colocaba una mano bajo el mentón de la morena y le subía la cara.

**-En los primeros meses no…**

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas. La morena solía ser bastante dicharachera pero aun seguía poniéndose nerviosa ante la presencia de Megan. Conforme la comida fue pasando, fue cogiendo confianza y prácticamente, perdió la vergüenza.

**-Oye, ¿y vosotras dos que os traéis entre manos? Porque no me creo que os hayáis encontrado aquí por casualidad y hayáis decidido comer juntas…**

**-Quinn se está encargando de un proyecto del que soy la cabeza pensante. ¿Te acuerdas de tu prueba?** -La morena asintió. Como olvidarlo, esa prueba le había dado la que sería la mejor oportunidad de su vida… **-Pues fue ella quien me enseñó tus vídeos y pudo conseguirte una audición.**

Rachel miró a Q quien se estaba peleando con los espaguetis de su plato. Un intenso deseo de abrazar a la chica se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta? Quinn levantó la cabeza de su plato y vio como un chico se encontraba justo detrás de la morena.

**-Perdona, ¿tú eres Megan Fox?** –preguntó tímidamente.

**-Eso dicen mis padres** –contestó la actriz.

**-¿Po…podrías hacerte una foto conmigo?**

**-Por supuesto** –le sonrió. El chico se colocó a su lado, justo entre ella y Rachel y le entregó la cámara a Quinn. **–Además te vas a llevar dos por uno.** –El chico la miró extrañado. –Esta chica –señaló a Rachel **-es la próxima estrella de Hollywood y vas a tener el placer de ser el primero que se fotografíe con ella.**

Rachel se sonrojó hasta las cejas.

**-Genial** –respondió el chico. **–Tú también estás buenísima.**

Q rodó los ojos y disparó la foto. El muchacho se alejó dando las gracias y no sin antes llevarse un par de besos de cada una.

**-Acostúmbrate Rach, esto es lo que te espera.**

**-No sé si podría acostumbrarme…**

Las chicas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

**-Bueno muchachas yo me tengo que ir. Me ha encantado comer con vosotras** –dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas. **-¿Nos vemos mañana Quinn?**

**-Claro. Nos vemos en la oficina.** -La actriz se alejaba hasta su coche y salía del aparcamiento. **-¿Y tú?** –dijo dirigiéndose a la morena **-¿tienes prisa?**

**-Ninguna. Estoy esperando el postre** –sonrió.

**-¿Te apetece un helado?**

**-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecerme…**

**-Anda, vamos para dentro.**

Después del helado, ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

**-Oye Quinnie, ¿tengo que ponerme celosa de Megan?**

**-¿Tú? ¿O yo de todos los pájaros que se te acercan?**

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la rubia. Quinn se dirigió a su coche.

**-¿No te vas a despedir?** –preguntó la morena.

**-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras** –sonrió. Posó un vibrante beso sobre los labios de la morena mientras la pequeña tiraba de la chica hacia ella.

**-Mmmm, chocolate blanco** –susurró cuando se separaron. Q dejó otro beso más suave en ella y se montó en el coche. **–Delicioso.**

**-¿Sabes Rach? Como chocolate blanco bastante a menudo **–un guiño de ojos acompañado de una pícara sonrisa y un levantamiento de ceja por parte de la morena.

**-¿Me estás tentando?** –preguntó cuando el coche de la rubia se paró justo a su lado.

**-Podría ser…**

**-No juegues con fuego Fabray, que te vas a quemar.**

**-No era con fuego precisamente con lo que pretendía jugar…**

La morena rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su coche. Quinn la observaba mientras volvía a poner en marcha su coche. Definitivamente, aquella morena la había vuelto loca…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vivida con Rachel la tenían totalmente absorta. El impecable olor de la morena seguía presente en sus sábanas y no permitían a la rubia conciliar el sueño. El reloj marcaba las 3:00 a.m. cuando Quinn se encontraba mirando al techo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se levantó, se puso algo de ropa y salió de casa.

_Toc _…Rachel se encontraba inmersa en un ligero sueño…_Toc…_un ruido la estaba sacando poco a poco de su estado total de relajación…_Toc. _La chica abrió los ojos y se giró. Miró el reloj de su mesilla, las 3:15…_Toc_

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?** -Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. _Toc…_otro pequeño golpe había sonado justo a su lado. Se volteó y vio como algo golpeaba en su ventana. La abrió y asomó la cabeza.

**-Dios mío Berry, ¡duermes como un lirón! Casi tengo que tirarte el árbol a la ventana**. –Q se encontraba justo debajo, junto a la pared de su casa y se había dedicado a lanzar pequeñas piedras a la ventana de la morena.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Fabray? ¿Has visto qué hora es?** –ambas susurraban para no despertar a los padres de Rachel que se encontraban en la otra habitación.

**-No podía dormir. ¿No vas a abrirme?**

**-No.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Quinn se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Rachel empezó a llamarla pensando que la chica se iba, cuando la vio aparecer con una escalera. La apoyó contra la pared y subió.

**-Hola** –dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

**-¿De dónde has sacado esto?**

**-De tu garaje, estaba en la puerta** –se encogió de hombros. **–La vi al llegar.**

Rachel se apartó de la ventana para dejarla entrar.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –volvió a susurrar cuando ambas se encontraron dentro.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dormir.**

**-Y vienes a no dejarme dormir a mí, ¿no?** –la morena se sentó en su cama y se cruzó de brazos. La chica se veía realmente sexy. Hasta el momento, Q no se había dado cuenta de que una blusa de tirantas era lo único que cubría a la morena. El resto, unas braguitas eran todo lo que tapaban a la pequeña. El calor recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

**-Y también te echaba de menos** –un pequeño susurro acompañado de un beso en los labios terminaron de despertar a la morena. La chica se recostó sobre la cama agarrando a la rubia por las caderas incitándola a que repitiera su acción. Quinn colaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que vestía Rachel mientras repartía pequeños besos en su mentón y en su cuello. Retiró la blusa dejando a la vista el descubierto pecho de la morena. Los besos y las caricias las acompañaron durante gran parte de la noche, donde todo el amor que ambas compartían daba paso a un nuevo día…

Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos, el Sol ya apuntaba bastante alto. Miró el reloj, las 10:30.

**-¡Oh mierda! Rach, Rachel cariño, despierta** –zarandeaba a la morena con delicadeza a pesar de que ya llegaba tarde a trabajar.

**-Mmmm** –Rachel se volteó hacia la rubia dejando escapar una sonrisa. **–Buenos días…**

**-Buenos días. Rachel, me tengo que ir. Llego tarde.**

La rubia se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada de la morena, quien seguía recostada en la cama.

**-¿Has visto mi…?**

La rubia se giró hacia la pequeña quien jugaba con un sujetador de encaje negro.

**-Es muy bonito. Pero me gustas más sin él.**

La ex cheerleader se acercó a la chica y amagó un beso al tiempo que le quitaba su prenda de las manos y terminaba de vestirse. La morena se levantó y se metió en el baño. Cuando salió, la rubia se encontraba ya vestida esperando sentada en la cama. Se acercó a ella por detrás dejando un dulce beso sobre su cuello.

**-¿Me acompañas a la puerta?** –susurró Quinn tras dejar un largo y delicado beso sobre los labios de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a bajo, una voz desde la cocina las sorprendió.

**-Buenos días señoritas.**

Las chicas se giraron. Hiram se encontraba en la cocina guardando la compra.

**-"Oh, mierda"** –pensó Rachel **–Papá, ¿tú no trabajabas hoy?**

**-No, es mi día libre** –sonrió**. –Qué gusto verte Quinn. ¿Cuándo viniste?**

**-Anoche** –se apresuró a responder la morena. **–Ya estabais acostados y vino a traerme una cosa. Se hizo tarde y la invité a que se quedara** –mintió.

**-¿Y te quedas a desayunar?**

**-No señor Berry. Muchas gracias, pero tengo prisa.**

**-Ah bueno, otra vez será.**

Quinn se giró hacia la morena quien la miraba y sacudía la cabeza.

**-Bueno, me voy. Encantada de verle señor Berry. Rach, nos vemos.**

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Ah Quinn, por cierto** –la chica se giró hacia el hombre **–yo de ti me tapaba ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello antes de ir a trabajar** –la rubia quiso morir. Inconscientemente se asomó al espejo que colgaba junto a la puerta de salida de la casa. Un círculo rojizo, casi morado asomaba sobre su cuello **–y antes de irte recoge la escalera por favor, no quiero que se me desconche la pared…**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**-Quinn, por favor, ¿quieres terminar ya? Me gustaría llegar antes Navidad…**

**-Es que no sé que coger, si no me dices donde vamos…**

Rachel esperaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación mientras Quinn se encontraba prácticamente dentro de su enorme armario y una gran maleta reposaba sobre su cama llena de ropa. La morena se levantó desesperada y se dirigió hacia ella.

**-Esto no** –una chaqueta vaquera salió volando sobre su hombro fue a parar al suelo **–esto tampoco** –unos botines negros, los favoritos de Quinn **–tampoco, tampoco, tampoco…** -Rach se dedicaba a sacar casi todo de la maleta ante la mirada de la chica. **–Listo. ¿Podemos irnos ya?**

**-¡Pero si la has dejado casi vacía!** –La rubia se había asomado por encima del hombro de la morena y observó como solo había dejado un par de jeans, dos camisetas, la ropa interior y dos bikinis.

**-Total, para lo que te voy a dejar con ella puesta…además, donde vamos no necesitas todo eso.**

Un tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas de la ex cheerleader ante el comentario de la morena. Suspiró y dio por perdida la batalla.

**-Pero al menos déjame meter esto** –un short y la cazadora vaquera volvieron a su lugar de origen. Rachel la miró y rodó los ojos **–por lo que pueda pasar…**

**-Como quieras, pero apúrate YA.**

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el coche de la pequeña, que se encontraba aparcado justo en frente de la casa de la rubia y montaron en él.

**-Ay espera** –Q se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto.

**-¿Dónde vas ahora?** –la voz de Rachel dejaba sentir la desesperación en la chica.

**-Me he dejado el móvil en la cocina.**

Rachel no pudo más y abrió la puerta. Se subió en el reposapiés que usaba para entrar en su todo terreno y se agarró a la puerta y al techo mientras su cabeza sobresalía por encima del techo.

**-¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY!** –chilló. Quinn se giró al escuchar el grito. La postura en la que se encontraba la morena le resultó muy graciosa y dejó escapar una sonrisa. **-¡MUEVE TU BONITO CULO HASTA MI COCHE AHORA MISMO! ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ERES SOLO MÍA, NO NECESITAS EL MÓVIL PARA NADA!** –la rubia resopló y volvió sobre sus pasos.

**-¡Qué agonía eres Rach!** -Rachel le soltó una mirada que asustó a la chica **–tranquila, era broma…**

El camino fue en su mayoría en silencio, solo roto por las preguntas de Quinn sobre donde se dirigían. La morena, harta de explicarle que el término "sorpresa" no es "sorpresa" si te cuentan la "sorpresa" había desistido y se dedicaba a ignorarla. Casi una hora después, aparcó el coche junto a un camino, camino que llevaba hasta una casita de madera rodeada de altos y maravillosos árboles. Las chicas bajaron del coche y sacaron sus maletas dirigiéndose hacia el porche. Apenas un par de escalones daban a la entradita de la casa, donde un balancín reposaba junto a la pared.

**-Rach, ¿qué es esto?**

Rachel no se molestó en contestar. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

**-Bienvenida a la mansión Hummel** –sonrió. Q se introdujo en la casa. Ante ella se habría una sala cuidadosamente adornada con muebles de madera, sofás de piel color camel y una chimenea daban paso hacia una escalera de caracol que unía las dos plantas que formaban la casa y al lado de ésta, otra puerta que daba a la cocina.

**-Rach, esto es…**

**-Impresionante, ¿verdad? Cortesía de Kurt y Blaine.**

**-¿Esto es suyo?**

**-Si. Pertenecía al abuelo de Kurt pero estaba en muy mal estado. Hace un par de años la mandaron a reconstruir y aquí está.** –La rubia seguía con la boca abierta explorando cada rincón de la sala de estar **–bueno, mientras sigues a lo tuyo, yo voy a subir las maletas…**

Apenas un par de horas les llevó terminar de recorrer la casa y colocar sus cosas. La habitación del fondo del pasillo era la más grande y la que las chicas iban a usar. Un ventanal compuesto por 2 puertas correderas se encontraba a la derecha de la cama y de la puerta, dando paso a un balcón que dejaba ver las maravillas de aquel lugar.

**-Wow** –Rachel miró a la rubia, quien había salido al balcón y se había quedado impresionada ante las vistas. Al fondo, el sol se encontraba casi en su máxima altura y un extenso paraje compuesto por frondosos árboles se extendía hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar. Unas cuantas colinas se alzaban sobre sobre ellos. Se acercó hacia la rubia y la agarró por la cintura, mientras se ponía de puntillas y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Es precioso…**

**-Pero no tanto como tú.**

El susurro de la morena recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia en forma de escalofrío y le puso los vellos de punta. La chica sonrió y giró la cabeza para dejar un delicado beso en la mejilla de la pequeña.

**-¿Qué es aquello Rach? Donde no se ven árboles…**

**-Si quieres, te lo enseño ahora mismo…**

Las chicas salieron de casa y se dirigieron hacia el interior del bosque, por la parte trasera de la casa. Rachel la dirigía mientras tiraba de ella agarradas de la mano. Llevaban casi 20 minutos andando.

**-¿Seguro que te conoces esto? **

**-Si, ya te lo he dicho, he venido varias veces con Kurt y cuando estábamos en el instituto también.**

**-Pues yo sigo pensando que nos hemos perdido… ¿Qué es ese ruido?**

Apenas 10 metros más adelante, el espesor del bosque dejaba a la vista un pequeño lago, sobre el que caía el agua desde lo alto de una de las colinas que se podía ver desde su balcón.

**-Oh dios mío…** -Rachel miraba expectante a la chica. Una sonrisa se abría de oreja a oreja **-esto es impresionante.**

La rubia se inclinó y depositó un beso en los labios de la pequeña, quien no dudó en agarrarla y acercarla aun más a ella.

**-¿Quieres bañarte?**

Quinn sonrió y antes de que a Rach le diera tiempo a girarse, la rubia ya se había desprendido de su ropa, dejando a la vista un precioso bikini negro. La morena se estremeció ante la imagen de la chica y ambas se introdujeron en el agua.

**-¡Está helada! **

**-Ven aquí.**

Q se abrazó a ella, quien se irguió y se dirigió en dirección a la cascada que caía sobre sus cabezas.

**-Rach, no…**

**-A la de una…**

**-No**

**-A la de dos…**

**-No amor no** –Q se agarraba aun más a la chica viendo las intenciones de ésta.

**-¡TRES!**

El agua cayó sobre sus cabezas en cuanto se introdujeron dentro. La rubia apretaba a la morena contra su cuerpo, buscando el calor que pudiera contra atacar al frío que caía sobre ellas. Rachel siguió andando y atravesaron la cascada, llegando a una inmensa gruta. La morena bajó a la rubia y ésta se dirigió hacia dentro.

**-Wow** -La felicidad de Rachel aumentaba por momentos. Solo con verle la cara a Quinn sabía que la chica estaba disfrutando y eso la llenaba de satisfacción. **–Me encanta este sitio, es impresionante, es precioso, es maravilloso…**

**-Tú te mereces eso y más.**

La rubia se volteó y estiró los brazos para recibir a la pequeña entre ellos. Tiró de ella hasta una plataforma de piedra que se unía con la pared de rocas del acantilado. Sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña, la ayudó a subir y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Incitó a la morena a que se sentara sobre sus piernas, quedando de cara a ella. Un beso en los labios de la chica, seguido de un pequeño mordisco en el inferior desató los sentidos de la morena. Los besos se intensificaron. Rachel sentía las manos de la rubia recorriendo su espalda mojada y apretaba el culo de la morocha con fuerza. La chica se separó de Quinn y la miró a los ojos. Podía ver la pasión, la necesidad que tenía de ella y el fuego en su interior.

**-Te lo mereces todo Quinn** –le susurró al oído mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su cuello.** –Te lo mereces todo y mucho más…**

Las chicas dejaron la cascada cuando el sol ya caía por el horizonte y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron, apenas un rastro anaranjado se dejaba ver en el cielo.

**-Tengo haaaaaaambreeee** –Quinn cantaba mientras introducía la cabeza en el interior del frigorífico.

**-Debe ser el ejercicio físico, que te hace gastar energías **–la rubia le sonrió a la pequeña mientras portaba hasta la mesa de la cocina una bandeja con todo lo necesario para preparar una ensalada.

**-¿Arroz o lechuga?**

**-A ti.**

**-A mi ya me tienes.**

**-Pues entonces no necesito nada más…**

La morena dejó un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Cuando ambas estaban duchadas, se sentaron en el sofá a cenar.

**-¿Te apetece ver una peli?** –preguntó Rachel después de haber recogido todo lo perteneciente a la cena y mientras abría un mueble junto a la chimenea.

**-Vale pero…¿dónde está la tv?**

**-En el dormitorio.**

**-Voy arriba mientras tú eliges la peli. No tardes, que me aburro.**

Un guiño de ojos como despedida y la rubia se dirigió escaleras arriba. Rach sonrió y volvió al mueble en busca de una película. Casi 15 minutos después la morena se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la chica.

**-Q, ¿has visto **_**"La cosa más dulce"?**_

La pequeña se quedó parada y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La rubia descansaba tendida sobre la cama y su calmada respiración hacía indicar que se había dormido. La chica dejó el dvd sobre la tv y se aproximó a la cama. Arropó a la rubia con la sábana que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y se tendió junto a ella.

**-Buenas noches amor** –dejó un tierno beso sobre la frente de la rubia y a los pocos minutos, ella también se había dormido…

Cuando Quinn se despertó, notó la respiración de la morena desde muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y la encontró dormida a su lado, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la rubia. Sonrió. Ver a la chica tan tranquila le producía una ternura inexplicable, ya que normalmente, era un terremoto. Besó su cabeza y bajó de la cama. Preparó el desayuno y subió con la bandeja a la habitación. La colocó en la mesilla de la entrada.

**-Buenos días…** -un pequeño susurro y un beso en la mejilla bastaron para que la morena se moviera ligeramente. Continuó dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y bajando por uno de sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

**-Mmmm…¿me he muerto? Porque estoy en el cielo…**

Quinn sonrió y volvió a besar su mejilla.

**-No, pero casi. Este sitio es el paraíso.**

La rubia se levantó y fue a por la bandeja con el desayuno. Se acomodó junto a la morena quien recibió de inmediato el olor a café recién hecho. Abrió los ojos, se incorporó y cogió un croissant.

**-¿También cocinas? Menudo partidazo Fabray…**

**-Eso ya deberías saberlo…**

El desayuno voló rápidamente.

**-¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy?**

**-Aparte de disfrutar de la rubia más impresionante que vi nunca** –Quinn se sonrojó ante el comentario de la morena **–quería llevarte a un sitio.**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Mmmm…¿te gustan los deportes de riesgo?**

A Quinn le cambió el semblante. De pronto, el miedo había aparecido en su cara.

**-Rach…no me harás saltar desde un avión, ¿verdad?**

**-No…pero casi. Vístete, ponte ropa cómoda y un bikini.**

**-Me estás asustando…**

Las chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron, o más bien Rachel dirigió a la rubia, hasta lo que parecía un establo. Cuando entraron, un muchacho, no mucho mayor que ellas y con rasgos latinos, se encontraba cepillando las crines de un hermoso caballo negro.

**-Señorita Berry, ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo!**

**-Juan, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Rachel? Y yo también me alegro de verte.**

La morena abrazó al muchacho y se giró hacia Quinn. La rubia permanecía en la entrada, expectante, observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Uno caballos, cada uno en su lugar correspondiente, la observaban desde detrás de las puertas. La morena sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

**-¿Qué te parece?**

**-¿De…de dónde los has sacado?**

**-Pertenecen a los chicos. Cuando Blaine terminó veterinaria y arreglaron la casa, pensó que ellos también merecían un hogar y aquí está.**

**-Son…son…no tengo palabras** –la rubia acariciaba a uno de los animales.

**-Juan, ¿podrías ensillar a dos? Tenemos un paseo pendiente.**

**-Ahora mismo.**

El chico ensilló a dos de ellos y los sacó de la cuadra.

**-¿Has montado alguna vez?**

**-Por supuesto. Cuando pequeña, mi padre me llevaba al club con él y siempre me escapaba a la cuadra.**

**-Pues andando.**

Las chicas cogieron por detrás de la casa, el mismo camino por el que habían cogido el día anterior, pero un poco antes de llegar la morena se desvió del camino y llegaron hasta la parte alta del acantilado.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Sinceramente, preferiría estar abajo…**

La rubia lanzó una provocativa mirada a la pequeña.

**-Ja ja ja, no tengas prisa, todo a su tiempo… **-la morena desmontó del caballo y lo dejó a bueno recaudo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, cerca del río que llegaba hasta la cascada. La rubia la imitó y se puso a su lado **–sígueme.**

Las chicas echaron a andar sobre uno de los lados del río, que cuanto más se acercaba al borde, más fuerza llevaba y se colocaron sobre una enorme roca cubierta por unas grandes paredes de piedra. Fueron deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar a media altura de la cascada. Sobre el filo, una cuerda sujeta a una tabla de madera, reposaba esperando a ser usada.

**-¿Para qué es esto?**

**-¿No me dijiste que te gustaban los deportes de riesgo?**

La morena sonreía mientras agarraba el útil entre sus manos y lo sostenía sobre su cabeza. Quinn miró a la chica y se iluminó.

**-No, Rach…¡habrá al menos 10 metros!**

**-Solo 9. No seas cagona Fabray. Será divertido.**

La morena se deshizo de la ropa, quedando solo cubierta por un diminuto bikini y volvió al filo de la roca, sujetando la tabla.

**-Tú sígueme. A la de 1…**

**-Rach, te vas a hacer daño.**

**-A la de dos…**

**-Verás…**

**-¡TRES!**

La morena saltó, dejándose impulsar por la cuerda y, a la mitad del trayecto, la soltó y cayó al agua. Quinn se aproximó rápidamente al filo en busca de un indicio de la chica. Pero no había ni rastro de ella.

**-¡RACHEEEEEEEEL!**

Ni rastro de la morena. El miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. La ex cheerleader no se lo pensó. Agarró la cuerda y se tiró al agua. La caída no era para tanto, y no había rastro de rocas en el lugar, por lo que Rachel no podía haberse golpeado.

**-¡RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

Una risa llegó desde una de las orillas, cercana a la salida de la gruta donde habían estado el día anterior. La morena la miraba apoyada en la pared con una enorme sonrisa.

**-¡ME HAS ASUSTADO!**

El corazón de Quinn latía con fuerza, aun con el susto en el cuerpo.

**-Es que si no, no te tirabas, ¿a qué no?**

**-Claro, y tú pensaste que lo mejor era pegarme un susto de muerte, ¿no?**

La chica se había acercado hasta la morena, quien podía ver el miedo aun reflejado en sus ojos. De repente, un sentimiento de culpabilidad acechó a la pequeña.

**-¿De verdad te asustaste?**

**-Casi me matas del susto.**

La morena dejó un dulce beso sobre los labios de la rubia y un tierno abrazo.

**-Lo siento. Solo era broma.**

**-No pasa nada. Pero la próxima vez que quieras que haga algo, no intentes matarme, o al menos deja que me quite la ropa.**

El resto del día pasó muy rápido para ambas. Entre juegos en el agua y descanso para comer algunos sándwiches que había preparado, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era hora de volver.

**-¿Por qué no llevas los caballos al establo mientras me ducho?**

La morena se dirigió hacia la casa mientras la rubia conducía a los animales a su hogar. Se detuvo a darles de comer pienso que había en unos sacos al fondo del establo y a cepillarlos. Eran realmente hermosos. Cuando regresó, la chica ya salía de la ducha. La rubia se introdujo en el baño, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella. El día había sido bastante agotador y necesitaba relajarse. Casi media hora después, salió y se dirigió a la cocina. Rachel había preparado la cena y la estaba esperando.

**-Mmmm, esto estaba delicioso** –dijo cuando habían terminado de recoger todo lo correspondiente a la cena.

**-¿Qué esperabas? Yo todo lo hago bien…**

Q levantó una ceja y miró a la morena, quien la observaba con una mirada llena de picardía.

**-Qué creído te lo tienes tú, ¿no?**

La chica se acercó a la pequeña y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos mientras la colocaba a menos de medio palmo de ella.

**-Hombre, razones tengo…**

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió el beso de las chicas. Rachel se dirigió hacia la salita y respondió.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Sabes que me encanta tu voz?**

Rachel palideció y miró a Quinn quien la observaba desde la cocina. Una mueca cruzó la cara de la rubia al ver la imagen de la chica.

**-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no me llamaras. Que no quería saber nada de ti. **

**-No mientas Rachel. Siempre has querido saber de mí. Todavía aun quieres saber de mí y siempre querrás…**

**-¡Déjame en paz!**

**-No Rach, eres mía y no voy a descansar hasta que estés conmigo de nuevo.**

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la morena y Q le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

**-Mira, te lo voy a decir bien clarito, deja a Rachel en paz. Como vuelvas a molestarla, te juro que te buscaré y no descansaré hasta verte hundida, ¿entendido?**

Pero el pitido a través del móvil indicaba que la llamada había sido colgada. La rubia se giró y se encontró a Rachel sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

**-Ey, ey** –susurró mientras la abrazaba **–está bien. No te va a molestar más. Te lo prometo.**

Dejó un beso sobre su cabeza y la morena se tiró a sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

**-Quinn, yo no…**

**-Shhh** –colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus grandes ojos marrones**. –Estoy aquí. ****Estate tranquila…**_**"I don't want this moment, to ever end, when everything's nothing, without you…"**_ –La rubia apenas susurraba la canción, pero aquello hizo que Rachel se tranquilizara un poco**–**_**"I'll wait here forever just to, to see your smile cause it's true, I'm nothing without you…""I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go, this words are my heart and soul…" **_ -Cuando acabó de entonar la última nota, la morena se hallaba completamente relajada.

**-Me encanta como cantas, tú voz es…como cantarían los ángeles.**

Quinn sonrió y besó los labios de la morena, quien se encontraba estirada en el sofá mientras reposaba sobre el regazo de la rubia.

**-¿Me esperas un segundo? Voy al baño…**

Rachel se recostó sobre el sofá, lo que le quitaba la visión de Quinn, quien entró en la cocina y luego se dirigió hacia la planta superior. Un rato después, le llegó la voz de la rubia quien la reclamaba desde arriba.

**-Rach, ¿puedes subir?**

La chica se dirigió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a la rubia dentro. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Un rastro de pétalos de flores empezaba desde la puerta y rodeaba toda la cama, acompañadas de pequeñas velas encendidas que iluminaban la estancia. La rubia se acercó desde atrás y la rodeó en un abrazo.

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta…¿cómo lo has hecho?**

**-Una, que tiene sus mañas…**

Un suave beso dio paso a uno más intenso. Cada caricia, cada beso intensificaba las sensaciones de las chicas. El amor fluía entre ellas con la misma delicadeza con la que un jardinero trata a su más bella flor. Se querían, se amaban, se deseaban. Parecían querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en cada beso. El sentir de la piel junto a la de la otra, el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, donde unas diminutas prendas interiores eran lo único que protegían a las chicas de estar inmunes ante su compañera. Rachel saboreó uno de los mil, dos mil, tres mil besos que le había dado la rubia, ya había perdido la cuenta, solo quería más y más y la miró directamente a los ojos.

**-Te amo.**

La respiración de Quinn se incrementó ante aquella confesión por parte de la morena. Una sonrisa y un pequeño beso las acompañaron.

**-Yo también te amo Rachel. Eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida.**

Los besos volvieron a sus labios más apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos se fundían a fuego lento.

**-No me dejes caer Quinn. Por favor…**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy. **


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

El camino de vuelta fue más pesado de lo previsto. Los ánimos de las chicas estaban por las nubes, pero no querían dejar aquel lugar mágico que había sido testigo de la parte más hermosa que puede mostrar el ser humano. El amor. Quinn conducía mientras miraba a Rachel, quien se encontraba con la cabeza sacada por la ventanilla apoyada sobre sus brazos que reposaban sobre la puerta del coche. La rubia sonreía mientras observaba a la chica.

**-Alegra esa cara, no es el fin del mundo…**

**-Voy a pasar de estar todo el día contigo y solas, a verte a ratos…sí, creo que sí es el fin del mundo.**

Quinn se sonrojó ante el comentario despreocupado por parte de la morena. Sonrió y siguió su camino hasta su casa. Aparcó justo delante de la verja y se desabrochó el cinturón, girándose hacia la morena.

**-Ey** –dijo mientras agarraba el mentón de ésta y la giraba hacia ella, quedando una frente a la otra. **–Sabes que podremos vernos cuando quieras.**

**-¿Tú quieres?** –preguntó la morena con cara triste. La ex cheerleader se acercó aun más a la chica e inclinando la cabeza, quedó a escasos centímetros de ella.

**-Te quiero a ti** –susurró, dejando un tierno beso en los labios de Rachel.

**-De momento me vale. **–una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro y abrazó con fuerza a Quinn.

Rachel siguió su camino después de dejar a la rubia en su casa y, cuando aun no le había dado tiempo a vaciar la maleta, el timbre de su casa sonó. La chica se apresuró escaleras abajo y abrió. Un chico joven, no mucho mayor que ella se encontraba justo en frente.

**-¿Señorita Berry?**

**-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Disculpe, soy Tony, su asistente de producción.**

El chico mostraba una enorme y blanca sonrisa acompañada por un traje beige que le hacía resaltar su piel un tanto tostada por el sol.

**-¿Mi qué?**

El muchacho sonrió ante la atónita mirada de la morocha.

**-Su asistente de producción señorita. Me envía el señor Gibson. A partir de ahora yo llevaré todos sus asuntos relacionados con la película. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO.**

La morena frunció el entrecejo y levantó una ceja. No le gustaba la prepotencia con la que el muchacho hablaba.

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

Pero no le dio tiempo a responder que el chico ya se había introducido en la casa sin esperar invitación.

**-Perdona, pero…**

**-¿Su armario?**

**-¿Armario?**

**-Sí, ese lugar donde se guarda la ropa…o lo que sea que usted vista.**

El muchacho recorrió a la morena de arriba abajo y ésta se percató que vestía un ligero vestido corto y unas chanclas.

**-Arriba, pero…**

El joven no la dejó acabar y se escabulló escaleras arriba. La morena lo siguió aun sorprendida por la actitud de éste, quien cada vez le gustaba menos. El chico se dirigió al enorme armario de Rachel y comenzó a sacar todo lo que encontraba allí dentro.

**-Esto fuera…esto parece las cortinas que tenía mi abuela en su salón…oh por dios, esto es muy vintage…**

**-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?**

El grito de la chica distrajo al muchacho de su trabajo quien la miró con su sonrisa intacta.

**-Disculpe señorita, pero si me voy a encargar de usted, lo primero es renovar todo esto.**

**-Primero:** –Rach se dirigió hacia él y le arrancó de las manos una chaqueta de cuero negro que estaba a punto de arrojar junto al otro montón de ropa. **–Esto es mío. Segundo: nadie toca mis cosas y tercero: ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO AHORA MISMO!**

**-Señorita me tengo que encargar de todo lo relacionado con usted.**

**-HE DICHO QUE… **-De nuevo, el sonido del timbre.** -Voy a abrir. Pero ni se te ocurra tocar nada. Estate quieto.**

La morena se dirigió a abrir la puerta y casi la arranca del marco.

**-Ey Rach, ¡vaya humos! No quisiera ser quien te haya hecho enfadar así…**

La morena se sonrojó al descubrir quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

**-Hola Megan** –la chica se acercó a la morocha y le dio un corto pero intenso abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla. **–Lo siento, es que…**

**-Esto también lo puedo tirar, ¿no?**

El chico había bajado y se encontraba justo detrás de ella con unos jeans algo desgastados y rotos por la rodilla.

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!**

Rach le arrancó la prenda y la dobló con sumo cuidado.

**-Esto es lo que me pasa** –dijo la chica señalando al muchacho.

**-Vaya, veo que ya conoces a Tony…todo un encanto.**

La ironía en la voz de la actriz se dejó notar y fue percibida por él.

**-Perdona guapa, pero si no hubiera sido por mí, tú habrías ido a los Golden Globes vestida de Pepe Jeans en lugar de Armani.**

**-Pues poco cómoda que habría estado… **-la chica rodó los ojos y los posó de nuevo en Rachel, mientras el moreno se dirigía de nuevo hacia el cuarto de ésta.

**-No es mal tipo, está un poco loco pero te acabará gustando.**

**-Lo dudo… No quiero parecer descortés pero…¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Soy tu hada madrina, he venido a ayudarte con Tony. Sé por experiencia que a veces puede ser un poco cargante…y Mel también, así que ya que estaba en la ciudad, me pidió que me acercara por aquí. Me dio tu dirección y voilá.**-La muchacha hizo un amago de reverencia y le sonrió a la morena, quien parecía estar un poco más relajada ante la presencia de la actriz **–Vamos a arriba antes de que te deje sin nada en el armario…**

Las hojas del libro en el que Quinn se hallaba absorta no dejaban de pasar. La rubia reposaba en su sofá mientras saboreaba, una vez más, el placer de un buen libro. La vibración de su móvil la sacó de su estado de paz.

**-Hace unas horas que no te veo y ya te echo de menos…**

La rubia sonrió y se apresuró a responder el sms.

**-Yo también a ti. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta noche?**

Rachel se separó de los chicos que seguían con el tema de la ropa de la morena y se sentó en el suelo.

**-Nada, tengo a un loco metido en mi armario y a Megan discutiendo con él todo el rato. Por supuesto, ¿Qué me propones?**

La rubia arqueó una ceja y respondió de inmediato.

**-¿Está Megan ahí? **

**-¿Te digo que hay un loco en mi habitación y tú solo te preocupas de Megan?**

**-Porque ese loco no puede hacerme la competencia, no es rival.**

Rachel estalló en una carcajada cuando leyó el mensaje.

**-¿Y Megan sí? **

**-¿Tú la has visto? Claro que es rival…de echo yo no soy rival de ella =(**

**-Nadie es rival de la chica más impresionante y con los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Además yo soy más de rubias que de morenas… ;)**

**-Si, si, ahora intenta arreglarlo…**

**-Vamos Quinnie, no te piques, si sabes que solo tengo ojitos para ti…**

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron al leer el mensaje.

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Por supuesto. ¿Me dices el plan? Por favor…**

**-Averígualo tú misma. Yo te espero en casa…**

Rache leyó el último mensaje y colocó el teléfono encima de su cómoda. Megan vestía su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus botines a juego.

**-Esto se queda Tony. Es mi última palabra. Es genial…**

La chica se daba la vuelta y se miraba reflejada en el espejo.

**-Es muy ochentero.**

**-Como sea. Se queda. ¿Verdad Rach?**

**-Por supuesto, se queda y todo lo demás también.**

La morena se agachó y cogió el gran montón de prendas tiradas sobre el suelo y la colocó sobre su cama.

**-Pero, esa ropa no…**

**-Esa ropa SÍ. Hasta noviembre no empieza el rodaje así que, de momento, me quedo con todo esto.**

Megan reía ante la cara atónita del muchacho que no podía creer como la chica se había salido con la suya. Normalmente, Megan era la única que le plantaba cara y la mayoría de las veces lograba convencerla…

**-Está bien** –dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación con ambas chicas detrás. **–Pero juro que en noviembre, no te saldrás con la tuya.** –un tierno beso a cada una y salió. El muchacho abandonó la casa y dejó a las chicas en el porche.

**-Bueno Rach, yo me marcho también **–besó a la morena **–nos vemos.**

**-Chao Meg, y gracias por ayudarme con Tony.**

**-Un placer.**

La morocha se apresuró hacia el baño para darse una ducha y prepararse antes de ir a casa de Quinn. Apenas media hora y estaba lista. Cogió su coche y se dirigió a casa de la chica.

**-Por fin.** -La cara de Quinn apareció detrás de la puerta **-Casi no llegas.**

Rachel rodó los ojos y se coló en la casa.

**-¿Qué prisa tienes?**

**-Ninguna, es que te echaba de menos.**

La sensual voz de la rubia le llegó desde atrás a la morocha a la vez que rodeaba a la pequeña con sus brazos por la cintura mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su hombro. Una descarga atravesó a la chica al sentir el contacto de los labios de la rubia sobre su piel y todos sus sentidos se dispararon. Quinn la giró lentamente hasta colocarla justo delante de ella. Su encantadora sonrisa desquiciaba a la morena. Sus ojos se posaban en los de ésta y de ahí a sus labios. Un suave pero intenso beso la dejó sin respiración, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la morena y la apoyaba en la pared. Rachel no hacía otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Todo lo perteneciente a la rubia la volvía loca: sus labios, sus ojos, su olor…la dejaban completamente fuera de juego. Dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando ésta, con un suave movimiento, se colocó entre sus piernas uniendo las caderas de ambas. Quinn sonrió ante la reacción de la morena.

**-Veo que no soy la única que echaba de menos a alguien… **-susurró mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Rachel se mordió el labio y la atrajo hacia ella aun más. **–Rach, se va a enfriar la cena…**

**-¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?**

**-Para eso habíamos quedado, ¿no?**

Una pícara sonrisa recorrió la cara de la chica mientras señalaba al centro de su salón, donde una pequeña mesa estaba ocupada por todo lo perteneciente a una copiosa cena.

**-Es verdad. No me acordaba…**

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad, entre las continuas insinuaciones de Rachel y las ganas de dejarse hacer que perseguían a la rubia desde que ambas se habían encontrado aquel día en la cafetería. Cuando terminaron de recoger, Q volvió al salón para encontrarse con la morena tendida en su sofá, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo mientras leía la parte de atrás de uno de los tantos libros que poseía la rubia. Este gesto la enterneció. Rachel podía tener 40 años que seguiría siendo una niña ante sus ojos.

**-Muy bien Fabray, estás colada hasta las cejas…** -susurró.

Rachel escucho la voz de la chica y se levantó del sofá con una inmensa sonrisa.

**-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?** –preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la chica.

**-¿Un paseo? ¿Ahora?**

**-Sí, un paseo. Y no me levantes la ceja, que eso es marca de la casa.**

**-Pero es que yo tenía otros planes para nosotras…** -Un escalofrío recorrió a la ex cheerleader cuando la pequeña dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello. **–Además no me apetece.** –siguió con su tarea mientras las palabras golpeaban la piel de la rubia y hacían que esta se estremeciera.

**-Venga Rach…** –dijo mientras la apartaba con cuidado. **–No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.**

Rachel bufó y se dirigió a la salida frustrada ante la risa de la rubia. El silencio reinó en el interior del coche durante casi todo el camino. Q no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la morena, quien se dedicó a mirar por la ventana durante todo el trayecto. Apenas 15 minutos más tarde, el coche de Quinn dejaba la ciudad y tomaba un camino que las sacó de la carretera principal, introduciéndose entre los árboles. La morena de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y podía contemplar la sonrisa de la chica. Cuando llegaron casi a la parte más alta de la colina, Q detuvo el coche y la hizo bajar. Ambas caminaron cogidas de la mano durante unos dos minutos. No había luz artificial allí, solo la luz procedente de la luna llena alumbraba todo el espacio.

**-Quinn, ¿dónde vamos?**

**-Espera y verás…**

Apenas unos minutos más entre árboles cuando llegaron a su destino. Y lo que Rachel pudo contemplar fue espectacular. Un inmenso manto de lo que parecían tulipanes se abría ante ella. Tulipanes de todos los colores. Debían de ser más de 1000. Y justo cuando se acababa aquel manto floral, un pequeño lago descansaba a sus pies. La luna se reflejaba completamente en el agua y ésta desprendía un brillo impresionante. El olor procedente de las flores invadió a la chica, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar aun más de aquello. Abrió los ojos y miró a Quinn, quien se encontraba a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Esto es precioso Quinn.**

**-Te dije que no te arrepentirías…**

La rubia la abrazó por detrás y dejó caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de la morena, quien acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

**-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?**

**-Cuando llegué a casa tenía un email de un cliente que quería que le hiciera unas reparaciones en la casa que hemos dejado atrás y me mandó fotos de todo. Pensé que quizás te gustaría.**

**-Me encanta** –susurró.

**-Rach** –dijo la rubia al cabo de un rato.

**-¿Mmmm?**

**-Verás, yo…** -La morena se dio la vuelta y se colocó justo en frente de Quinn, ambas sentadas en el suelo. Q suspiró. Tener a la chica tan cerca no le facilitaba la tarea, ya que todos sus sentidos se encontraban inmersos en los ojos de la chica. Unos ojos especialmente brillantes esa noche. **–La luz de la luna realmente la favorece** –pensó. **–Rach, hace casi 10 años te conocí y cambiaste toda mi vida. Dejé de ser la fría y calculadora capitana de las cheerleaders para convertirme en una persona un poquito mejor. Sentía que contigo todo era posible y que no me hacían falta grandes lujos para ser feliz… **-Rachel la miraba con una mirada llena de ternura, mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica que la rodeaba por la cintura. **–Hace 8 pensé que te había perdido para siempre, me dejaste un vacío que se volvió a llenar el día que nos encontramos en la cafetería y me tiraste el café por encima. He pasado los mejores días de mi vida junto a ti, mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza. Me pongo nerviosa solo con ver tu nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil.** –Rach sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, quien se sonrojó. **–Eres parte de mi Rachel, y no quiero que eso cambie. Sé que en unos meses te irás a Londres por bastante tiempo pero no me importa. Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. **–Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la morena. Cada palabra de Quinn se introducía en su pecho, en su alma, en su corazón, haciendo aun más y más grande el amor que sentía por la rubia. **–Por eso quería darte esto** –Q introdujo su mano en la chaqueta y sacó una cajita que la morena reconoció al instante **–Quiero que estés en mi vida Rach. Quiero poder decir que eres mi novia y que se me llene la boca al hacerlo. Quiero poder disfrutar de ti todos los días de mi vida.** –Sacó el pequeño colgante y lo colocó en la mano de la morena mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que seguía brotando de sus ojos. La morena se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso dulce y lleno de amor que no buscaba nada más que eso, demostrarle a la rubia que lo que sentía era totalmente correspondido.

**-Te amo Quinn** –las palabras golpearon a Quinn quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa. **–Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Te amo.**

Otro beso, esta vez por parte de la rubia quien apretaba a la morena contra ella no dejando lugar a que si quiera pasara el aire entre ellas dos.

**-Sé que el colgante es un poco infantil, pero lo compré para ti y quería que lo tuvieras. No hace falta que lo lleves…**

**-Pónmelo.**

**-¿Qué?**

Rache sonrió y se recogió el pelo con su mano libre mientras que abría la otra mostrándole el colgante que reposaba en su palma.

**-Pónmelo** –repitió. Q pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello de la chica y lo enganchó. La muñequita descansaba ahora sobre el pecho de la morena y ésta hacia lo propio sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. **–Ahora está donde debe estar…**

Quinn reposaba sobre el cabecero de su cama totalmente desnuda mientras Rachel se encontraba frente a ella. La morena recorría las piernas de la rubia con sus labios mientras jugaba con su dedo índice cerca al centro de la chica. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos enormes ojos avellana y a su dueña mordiéndose el labio con intensidad ante lo que esperaba. Rach sonrió y se apresuró a dejar un tierno beso en el abdomen de la chica y se deslizó hacia abajo lo justo para devolverle a Quinn cada pedacito de cielo que ella misma había podido saborear por parte de la rubia unos momentos antes…

La rubia descansaba sobre el pecho de la morena profundamente dormida mientras ésta la miraba embelesada. Nunca en toda su vida había visto nada tan hermoso como ella. Si los ángeles existían, debían de ser una copia de Quinn Fabray. La vibración de su teléfono la sacó de su embelesamiento y se apresuró a contestar.

**-¿Si?**

**-Rachel, soy Mel. Buenos días.**

La chica se sobresaltó y esto hizo que la rubia se despertara. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

**-Buenos días** –susurró.

**-Buenos días Sr. Gibson** –tapó el auricular del teléfono **–Buenos días amor.** –dejó un tierno beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

**-Rachel por dios, llámame Mel. Verás, te llamaba porque se ha adelantado el rodaje.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Y eso?**

**-Pues verás, nos gustaría estrenar el próximo verano y hemos pensado que si lo adelantamos, sería posible. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Yo estoy a sus órdenes señor. Cuando usted diga.**

**-Cada vez que me dices señor envejezco 10 años. Empezaríamos en un mes aproximadamente. Le diré a Meg que se pase por tu casa y te comente lo que hemos estado hablando, ¿te parece?**

**-Perfecto.**

**-Muy bien. Pues nos vemos en un mes Rachel. Chao.**

**-Chao señor.**

La morena colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesilla.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Nada, que el rodaje se ha adelantado…**

**-¿Para cuándo?**

**-Un mes**

**-¿UN MES?**

La cara de Quinn era un poema. Apenas se había hecho a la idea de que Rachel se fuera pero pensó que tendría tiempo. Ahora solo tenía un mes.

**-Ey** –dijo la morena mientras se ponía a la altura de la chica y la abrazaba. **–Lo dijiste anoche, ¿verdad? Da igual aquí que en Londres. Te quiero y eso no lo cambiará nada. **

**-Si, pero en un mes no nos da tiempo a nada…**

**-Te prometo que va a ser el mes más feliz de tu vida.**

**-¿De verdad?**

La tristeza se notaba en la voz de la rubia.

**-Juro solemnemente que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo Quinn Fabray. **

Q sonrió ante la postura erecta y con la mano levantada que había adoptado la morena.

**-¿Cómo no voy a quererte?**

**-¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes?**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**-Vamos Quinn, cariño, me tengo que ir…**

**-Solo un poco más, por favor…**

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos tendidos hacia Rachel mientras una mueca de tristeza atravesaba su gesto. La morena se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. Normalmente no podía negarle nada y menos aun cuando le ponía esa carita de cordero.

**-¿Me vas a echar de menos?**

**-¿Y tú me vas a llamar todos los días?**

**-Te lo prometo amor.**

El mes había pasado más rápido de lo que a Quinn y Rachel les hubiera gustado. No porque no hubiesen podido pasar tiempo juntas, prácticamente no se separaban, sino por el mero hecho de que el tiempo y la distancia eran una dura carga sobre ambas chicas. Durante ese tiempo, su relación se había fortalecido. Rachel había presentado a Quinn formalmente en su casa y, desde el primero momento, fue acogida como una más. Pero tener que separarse tan pronto y durante tanto tiempo…las traía por la calle de la amargura.

**-El taxi está esperando mi amor. No puedo retrasarme más.**

Rachel dejó un beso en los labios de su rubia y la abrazaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambas. **–Te amo. Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.** -Cogió su maleta y salió de la casa.

**-Prométeme que no me vas a olvidar** –gritó la rubia desde la puerta.

**-No podría aunque quisiera Fabray** –sonrió.

El taxi se alejaba mientras Q ingresaba de nuevo en su casa. Una casa que se le caía encima sin Rachel y el tiempo que iban a pasar separadas no iba a ayudar…

Hacía apenas dos meses que Rachel había dejado Lima y para Quinn parecían dos años. Hablaban todos los días, pero apenas un rato, pues la morena tenía que atender sus compromisos relacionados con la película. Q se había centrado en su trabajo para mantener la mente ocupada y que así el tiempo corriera más deprisa. Pasaba las horas en el despacho o en el lugar donde el proyecto encargado por Megan se estaba llevando a cabo. Solo pasaba por casa para ducharse y dormir, puesto que, o comía en la oficina, o en casa de Rachel, donde sus padres siempre estaban abiertos a recibirla.

**-Vamos Quinn, unos meses pasan volando** –le dijo un día Hiram mientras cenaban. **–Verás como antes de que te des cuenta, tienes aquí al terremoto que tienes por novia dándote la paliza.**

**-Ojalá sea así** –suspiró mientras jugueteaba con las alubias de su plato** –los días sin Rachel se me hacen interminables, no veo la hora de que vuelva…**

**-"Rach, soy yo otra vez. Este es el vigésimo mensaje que te dejo. Por favor, llámame o responde a mis sms. Hace dos días que no sé nada de ti y la espera me está matando. Llámame. Te amo."**

La semana antes de Navidad, Quinn se encontraba tirada en su sofá. Se había quedado dormida mientras leía después de comer cuando su timbré sonó. Pasó sus dedos por sus ojos y se levantó. El timbre seguía sonando y, fuera quien fuese, aporreaba la puerta con fuerza.

**-VOOOOY** -abrió.

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagan esperar Fabray?**

**-López, eres odiosa ¿lo sabías?**

**-Anda cállate y dame un abrazo.**

Las dos chicas se fundieron en un largo abrazo solo interrumpido por Britt, quien prácticamente, había saltado encima de ellas.

**-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**-Feliz Navidad Britt.**

Las chicas habían acordado que pasarían la Navidad en Lima con su amiga, ya que ésta había rechazado la invitación de su madre para ir a Florida con ella y las Brittana querían cambiar de aires por aquellas fechas.

**-Oye, ¿has sabido algo de Berry últimamente?**

Quinn palideció y miró al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Santana no se andaba con rodeos. Iba directa al grano.

**-Hace casi una semana que no sé nada de ella. No me llama, no me coge el teléfono, no contesta a mis sms…creo que se aburrió de mi San.**

**-Rubia, nadie en su sano juicio se olvidaría de ti…estará ocupada con sus cosas del rodaje, ya sabes…**

**-Si…**

**-Por cierto, ¿por qué no tienes adornada la casa?**

**-No tengo ganas de fiesta Britt…**

**-Esa no es escusa** –Santana la reprochaba desde el sofá. La rubia agachó la cabeza.

**-Mira qué de regalos Quinn** –Britt saltaba mientras mostraba una maleta llena de cajas envueltas **–pero hasta Navidad no se tocan, ¿eh San? Que ayer la pillé intentando abrir uno…**

Santana miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros.

**-La curiosidad me puede…Oye ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre…**

Las chicas salieron de casa y se dirigieron al mall en el coche de la rubia.

**-Oye San, ¿por qué no vais pidiendo mientras voy al baño? **

La rubia se dirigió al baño cuando algo llamó su atención. En una enorme tienda de electrónica, el escaparate estaba lleno de televisiones, todas ellas emitiendo el mismo programa en el que Q pudo ver una foto de Rachel. Pero no estaba sola. A su lado, un chico la acompañaba y reían amistosamente. La chica se acercó aun más al escaparate para poder oir.

**-…y parece ser que los jóvenes protagonistas de la nueva película de Gibson mantienen algo más que una relación laboral…**

A Q se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era Rachel, era inconfundible y esa era la razón por la cual no sabía nada de ella. La había olvidado, había encontrado a otra persona y la había olvidado. El corazón de la rubia latía cada vez más rápido y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Se dirigió a la mesa donde ya había servido la cena y sus amigas la esperaban.

**-Casi no vie…**-Santana miró a su amiga y palideció **–Q, ¿que ocurre?**

**-¿Podemos irnos? Por favor…no se me apetece estar aquí.**

**-Pero ¿qué sucede?**

**-Me voy…**

Quinn salió corriendo mientras Britt dejaba un billete sobre la mesa y corría detrás de su novia y su amiga. Al llegar al parking encontraron a la rubia buscando las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos.

**-Quinn, para, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?**

**-He, he visto…Rachel…me ha olvidado…** -la rubia sollozaba mientras seguía sin encontrar las llaves.

**-A ver, Q, tranquila. Respira y cuéntanos que ha pasado.**

La rubia se dispuso a relatarles lo que había visto en la multitud de televisiones del mall.

**-¿Y por eso estás así? ¿No has podido pensar que simplemente es un compañero de rodaje?**

**-¿Y por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué llevo una semana sin saber nada de ella? Cuando sé que con sus padres se ha hablado…**

**-Pues no lo sé rubia. Pero conozco a Berry y sé que nunca te dejaría así…alguna explicación tendrá…**

En ese momento, el móvil de Britt sonó.

**-Eeh…Santi…**

La latina se giró hacia su novia quien la miraba fijamente. Asintió.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada, anda vámonos a casa…ya pediremos algo allí…**

Santana sacó las llaves del coche de su bolso y Quinn la miró frustrada. Condujo hasta la casa de su amiga y, cuando llegaron, un resquicio de luz se percibía a través de las ventanas.

**-Britt, ¿dejaste la luz del salón encendida al salir?**

**-No.**

Las chicas se miraron y bajaron del coche.

**-No hagáis ruido** –dijo Santana mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Quinn sacó sus llaves y abrió despacio, haciendo un "clic" casi inaudible y abriendo la puerta. Lo que la rubia vio ante ellas la dejó boquiabierta. Todo el salón se encontraba perfectamente adornado para las fechas que se aproximaban. Un gran árbol en la esquina del piano, acompañaba a las guirnaldas, angelitos y estrellas doradas que se repartían por toda la estancia. En el centro, una pequeña morena sonreía con un gorro de Santa Claus que le caía sobre la espalda.

**-Feliz Navidad amor** –dijo sin terminar su sonrisa. La excheerleader seguía mirándola estupefacta. Se acercó hacia ella rápidamente y la cogió entre sus brazos mientras depositaba un largo e intenso beso en los labios de Rachel.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?** –dijo mientras se apartaba de ella y la abrazaba. **–Casi me matas.**

**-Era una sorpresa** –rio la pequeña mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. **–Santana me ayudó a prepararla.**

La rubia se giró y miró a su amiga quien se encogió de hombros.

**-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ? YO LLAMÁNDOTE, CONTÁNDOTE QUE NO SABÍA NADA DE ELLA Y ¿TÚ LO SABÍAS TODO?**

La latina se refugió detrás de su novia, quien no paraba de reír.

**-A mi no me metáis más en vuestros follones. Que siempre pago yo…**

**-Te odio Santana López.**

**-Sabes que no…**

La pequeña y la rubia se comían a besos, se abrazaban y Q escuchaba cada anécdota que Rachel le contaba mientras no la soltaba. Casi tres meses había sido demasiado tiempo…

**-Pero no me llamabas…ni ni…ni los mensajes…**

**-Porque todo era para darle más emoción amor **–Rach la acariciaba dulcemente.

**-Y ese chico de las fotos…**

**-¿Julio? Jajaja Julio es solo un compañero, nada más. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ni por él ni por nadie…yo soy solo para ti…**

Ambas se comían con la mirada, parecía como si cada una quisiera reconocer a la otra. Como si en 3 meses hubiesen cambiado por completo.

**-Bueno pequeñas, yo sé que ahora mismo derrocháis feromonas, pero yo no puedo alimentarme de vuestro amor y alguien me ha dejado la cena tirada en el restaurante** –miró a la rubia quien le sacó un dedo **–Maleducada…voy a pedir chino.**

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas. El carácter de la rubia había cambiado totalmente al tener a su chica de nuevo con ella. Se encontraba tranquila, relajada y, sobre todo, feliz. Casi era media noche cuando se despidieron de sus amigas, quienes ocupaban el cuarto de invitados y la pareja se dirigió a la habitación de Q. Al salir del baño, pudo observar como la morena se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, solo cubierta por un short y una sudadera mientras la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, se reflejaba en su piel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Se acercó a ella y acarició sus piernas mientras la besaba tiernamente. Rachel la abrazó y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza.

**-Te he echado tanto de menos…no sabes como he pasado esta semana sin hablar contigo. Cada vez que veía tus llamadas o tus sms me moría de ganas…pero la espera ha merecido la pena.**

**-Y yo a ti mi amor** –susurró **-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi…**

**-Eso jamás. Óyeme bien, Lucy Quinn Fabray: mientras haya estrellas en el cielo siempre te querré. No importa donde estemos o cuando. El amor vuela más rápido que la luz, y mi amor por ti siempre será eterno.**

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Quinn quien se dejó besar por la morena mientras la acariciaba dulcemente.

**-Eres mi vida Rachel. Eso no cambiará nunca.**

Los besos y las caricias se fueron haciendo notar cada vez más. Sentir de nuevo el roce de la piel de Rachel contra la suya la volvía completamente loca. El olor tan característico de la rubia tenía a la morena fuera de sí. La había echando tanto de menos que quería recuperar cada instante perdido, cada segundo, cada suspiro que habían perdido mientras habían estado separadas…

**-¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! **

**-Oush, Santana ¡me estás haciendo daño! **

**-Deja de quejarte Berry y abre tu regalo.**

**-Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ¡despierta! **

Brittany y San se habían colado en la habitación donde sus amigas descansaban después de la cena de Nochebuena y, prácticamente, se habían tirado encima de ellas cargadas de regalos. La latina le hacía cosquillas a la morena mientras su novia zarandeaba a la rubia.

**-Vamos Britt, déjame dormir, estoy cansada…** -la voz de Quinn provenía de debajo de la almohada.

**-Ahora SI estás cansada, ¿no? ¡Pero anoche bien que tenías ganas de fiesta con Berry!** –San zarandeaba ahora también a su amiga para que se levantara **–Las paredes de esta casa son de papel señorita…**

Quinn enrojeció debido al comentario de su amiga. Cierto era que, tras la copiosa cena y el exceso de vino, cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, la rubia tenía ganas de todo menos de dormir, y así se lo hizo saber a la morena entre risas, besos y caricias insinuantes.

**-¡ARRIBAAAAA¡ A abrir regalos…**

Las chicas se dedicaron a abrir regalos mientras Rachel bajaba al salón.

**-¡Ostias Santana!** –una Tablet se dejaba ver a través del trozo de papel roto por Quinn momentos antes **-¡Qué pasada!**

**-Sabía que te gustaría** –sonrió.

**-¿Y Rachel?** –preguntó Britt mientras jugueteaba con su nuevo Ipod.

**-No sé. Ha bajado al salón.**

**-Sí, hace media hora** –dijó Santana desde debajo del edredón donde descargaba aplicaciones en su nuevo Mac **–RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL** –gritó.

**-Estoy aquí San** –la voz de Rach desde la puerta hizo que las chicas se giraran hacia allí. La pequeña sonreía con una cesta en la mano con un lazo. Se acercó a la cama y la dejó justo delante de la rubia **–Feliz Navidad Quinn.**

La excheerleader miraba a su chica y a la cesta con la boca abierta. Apenas atinó a quitar el lazo y abrir uno de los laterales del recipiente, donde una pequeña cabecita asomaba por el filo.

**-Rach…** -la chica alzó al pequeño samoyedo y lo abrazó **–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? Rachel es increíble** –la chica se acercó a su novia para besarla **–Te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero** –sonrió.

**-Ay que bicho más mono.** -Santana acariciaba al pequeño en los brazos de Quinn **-Habrá que ponerle nombre, ¿no?**

Ambas chicas se miraron.

**-Zero**

**-¿Zero? ¿Pero qué nombre es ese?**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto "Pesadillas antes de Navidad"? Zero, el perro de Jack.**

**-Fabray, que rara eres…**

**-Pues a mí me encanta **–dijo Rachel mientras cogía al pequeño. **–Bienvenido a la familia Fabray-Berry, Zero.**

**-Fabray-Berry-López-Pierce** –corrigió Britt mientras jugaba con él. **–Bienvenido pequeño.**

La nochevieja dio paso a un nuevo año y a la vuelta de Rach a Londres.

**-Rach, por dios, no vuelvas a hacerme lo de antes de Navidad, ¿vale? Aun soy joven para morir…**

**-Ja Ja Ja tranquila amor, una y no más** –agarró a su chica por el cuello y la acercó a ella **–te amo **–dejó un beso y cogió su maleta mientras se dirigía a la puerta de embarque.

**-Yo también te amo** –susurró la rubia…

**-¿Dónde está Zero? **

Quinn arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su chica a través de la pantalla mientras hablaban por Skype.

**-Osea, que tú llamas para ver a Zero, no para hablar conmigo…**

**-También Q, pero llevamos media hora hablando y aun no lo he visto…**

Quinn cogió al pequeño, que había crecido bastante en el último mes y lo subió a sus piernas.

**-Pero, ¡qué grande está! **

**-Si…está enorme…Y precioso…**

**-No tanto como tú.**

Ambas chicas sonreían pendiente del "pequeño"

_**-"Rachel, Mel te reclama, tienes que empezar a grabar en 5"**_

Una voz proveniente del fondo de Rach las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

**-Ya voy Meg.**

**-QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN** –gritó la morena mientras se asomaba al pc de la pequeña **–te echo de menos, hace mil que no te veo…¿cómo va nuestro proyecto?**

**-Hola Meg, yo también te echo de menos y va todo genial. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver?**

**-Pues en teoría, para pascuas estaremos acabadas…y volaremos de seguida a Lima. ¡Y NOS VEREMOS!**

**-Perdone señorita Fox, ¿me haría el tremendo favor de dejarme hablar con MI novia?**

Quinn reía ante la espontaneidad de Megan y el falso enfado de su chica.

**-Tranquila Berry, toda tuya. Chao rubita, nos vemos pronto.**

La morena lanzó un beso.

**-Bye Meg.**

**-Bueno, ahora que tengo de vuelta a mi novia… **-Q rodó los ojos y sonrió **– te quiero Quinn, te echo mucho de menos y estoy deseando verte.**

**-Yo también amor. Pero nos veremos pronto, de verdad, antes de lo que te piensas **–guiñó un ojo.

**-Eso espero. Me tengo que ir. En cuanto tenga un rato libre te llamo. Un beso, te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero Rach.**

Rachel cerró su laptot, cogió su móvil y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. El texto de nuevo mensaje de voz parpadeaba en la pantalla.

_**-"Hola Rachel, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Yo creo que sí… ¿quién podría olvidar los buenos ratos que pasamos juntas? Estoy más cerca de lo que te crees. Lima no es el fin del mundo…ni Londres tampoco. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Te quiero."**_

Rachel palideció y dejó caer el móvil al suelo. Las lágrimas la abordaron y se dejó caer contra la pared del tráiler. En ese momento, Megan salía de él y se encontró a la morena en aquel estado.

**-Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?**

La chica se encontraba arrodillada delante de su amiga. Entre lágrimas, Rachel le contó a Megan todo lo acontecido con Alba, como su relación había terminado y como se habían vuelto a rencontrar tiempo después.

**-Rach, vamos a hablar con Mel, estoy hay que denunciarlo…**

**-No, no. Meg por favor…no le digas nada a Mel, ¿vale? Por favor…**

La actriz miró a la morena y asintió.

**-De acuerdo, pero si te vuelve a contactar, para lo que sea, se lo contaremos. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y entra al tráiler. Voy a avisar a producción de que te encuentras indispuesta y que no vas a poder grabar más por hoy.**

Rachel entró en el tráiler mientras Megan se dirigía hacia el lugar del rodaje. Lo que ninguna de las dos vio fue como otra morena las observaba desde el límite del rodaje, entre dos tráilers, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que habría dejado sin respiración a cualquiera…

**Buenas ¡! Antes que nada quería disculparme por la tardanza…he estado de exámenes y han absorbido todo mi tiempo. Espero que disfruten del cap y sigan disfrutando de la historia. Ya sabéis, si tenéis algo que decir, lo que sea…review ¡! Muchas gracias a todos =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**-Deja de reírte, por favor…**

**-Lo… lo siento… no…no puedo**

Quinn respondía a duras penas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se apretaba la barriga, dolorida de tanto reír.

**-No ha tenido gracia.**

Rachel se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su chica a través de la pantalla de su ordenador, con un visible gesto de enfado.

**-Admítelo Rach. Ha sido buenísimo. Lo he visto unas 10 veces y cada vez me río más…**

La morena se giró y lanzó un cojín a su amiga, quien se encontraba tirada en la cama del hotel, mientras jugueteaba con el mando de la TV pasando canales.

**-¡Tú te callas, Fox! O la próxima vez les diré a los paparazzi dónde vas todas las tardes para que te amarguen a ti también la vida.**

Megan rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua a su compañera.

**-No te piques, que nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera…**

**-Claro amor** –Quinn se recomponía en la silla de su escritorio y controlaba las ganas de reír **–en dos días no se acordaran…**

**-Quinnie, cariño. ¡HE SALIDO CORRIENDO POR MEDIO DE PICADILLY CIRCUS SEGUIDA POR UNA DOCENA DE PERIODISTAS Y ME HE CAÍDO! ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE LO VAN A OLVIDAR EN DOS DÍAS?**

Las chicas volvían a soltar una carcajada, frustrando aun más a la morena. Esa mañana, Rachel había decidido salir a dar una vuelta y a comprar algunas cosas, cuando se vio rodeada de periodistas y salió a correr, con tan mala fortuna que al coger una curva, el asfalto mojado por la lluvia la había hecho resbalar y darse de bruces contra el suelo. El video y las imágenes habían salido en todas las cadenas de televisión, lo que provocó las risas de Quinn y Megan.

**-Bueno amor, no te preocupes. Cuéntame, a parte de eso, ¿cómo va tu día?**

**-Pues bien. He estado pensando en practicar algo para matar el tiempo, no puedo seguir encerrada en esta habitación de hotel con ella o me volverá loca.**

**-¡OYE!** –Megan le arrojó el cojín que anteriormente había recibido.

**-La cuestión es** –siguió, sin prestar atención a la queja de su amiga **–que me he informado sobre varias actividades que podría hacer, pero no sé por cual elegirme…**

**-Podrías practicar motociclismo, Rach.**

La morocha se giró y miró a su amiga extrañada.

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-¡Pues por lo bien que se te da coger las curvas!**

**-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA FOX! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR! **

La pequeña se tiró en la cama en busca de su amiga, quien se refugió en el baño.

**-¡PROCURA NO SALIR DE AHÍ EN MUCHO TIEMPO!**

Rachel volvió a su silla y a la conversación con la rubia.

**-Sabes que te echo mucho de menos, ¿no?**

La excheerleader la miraba con cara triste y pudo notarlo en su voz.

**-Y yo a ti cariño. No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verte y poder abrazarte.**

**-¿Me vas a abrazar mucho mucho mucho cuando nos veamos?**

**-No te voy a soltar nunca Q. **-La rubia sonrió y el móvil de Rachel sonó **–Tengo que volver al set. En cuanto tenga un rato libre, te llamo, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero.**

Cerró skype y se dirigió al baño. Golpeó la puerta.

**-Anda sal, que tenemos que volver al rodaje.**

La puerta se abrió un poco.

**-¿Me vas a hacer algo?**

**-No** –suspiró **–pero como vuelvas a reírte de mí…**

**-Prometido** –dijo la morena mientras levantaba la mano y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. **–Vamos Schumacher.**

Rachel rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, dándolo por perdido…

…

**-Muy bien chicas, esto es todo por hoy. Mañana tenéis el día libre. Nos vemos el lunes.**

Rachel se dirigía hacia su tráiler. Ya era de noche cerrado y, apenas la luz del tráiler iluminaba la estancia. La morena subió las escaleras y agarró la manilla.

**-Joder, Megan y su obsesión por cerrarme el tráiler…** -la chica buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Cuando las tuvo en las manos, se le escurrieron y acabaron cayendo al suelo. Suspiró y se giró para volver a bajar las escalerillas.

**-Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías perderlas.** -Una voz demasiado familiar sonó a la altura del cuello de Rachel, haciendo que la sangre de la morena se helara. **–Me alegro de verte Rach…**

La morena se giró poco a poco para encontrarse con lo que temía. Alba se encontraba justo en frente de ella con una sonrisa que terminó de descomponer a Rachel.

**-¿Qué…qué haces tú aquí?**

Apenas un hilo de voz consiguió salir de la boca de la morena.

**-He venido a verte. ¿No te alegras de verme?**

La chica se había acercado a la morocha más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar con su espalda pegada contra la puerta del tráiler.

**-Por favor, vete…**

**-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, Rach?** –Se acercó más a ella y colocó sus manos apoyadas contra la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de la pequeña. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntas?**

**-Déjame en paz. Por favor.**

Una solitaria lágrima recorría la mejilla de Rachel. La morena había colocado sus brazos encogidos sobre su pecho, lo que las mantenía separadas.

**-Vamos…** -la chica se inclinaba sobre Rachel, a quien el miedo tenía paralizada.

**-No, no…**

**-¡EEH!**

Una voz sonó desde la oscuridad al lado de ambas chicas. Megan se acercaba hacia ellas, subió las escalerillas y apartó a Alba de un empujón.

**-¿Qué coño estás haciendo tía? ¡DEJA EN PAZ A RACHEL DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** -La joven actriz se había colocado entre ambas y se enfrentaba a la otra chica. **–¡O se te va a caer el pelo!**

**-¿Ésta es la nueva, Rach? ¿Dónde has dejado a la rubita? Voy a tener que ir a visitarla…**

Rachel reaccionó al oír la mención a Quinn.

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA! ¿ME OYES? ¡NO TE ACERQUES A QUINN!**

**-Por lo que veo, seguís intimando…**

**-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJALAS EN PAZ! O vas a tener problemas…**

**-Ya me voy, pero recuerda Rach. Soy tu única opción. Te vas a quedar sola y volverás a mis brazos…**

**-Se acabó, voy a llamar a seguridad.**

Megan sacó su teléfono.

**-Tranquila guapa, que ya me voy** –volvió a mirar a la morena **–recuérdalo Rach.**

La chica giró y se encaminó hacia la salida del set. Rachel se dejó caer con su espalda apoyada contra la pared hasta el suelo mientras rompía a llorar.

**-Rach, hay que acabar con esto. Voy a hablar con Mel.**

**-No…no Meg. Por favor…No quiero causar problemas.**

**-Rachel, esto es serio. Esa tía está loca. Hay que ponerte protección.**

**-De verdad Meg. No va a hacerme daño. No lo hará. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor…**

Rachel imploraba a su amiga con la mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Megan bajó la cabeza y la sacudió.

**-Está bien Rach. Pero voy a pedir que aumenten la seguridad de éste sitio. Al menos déjame hacer eso.**

La cantante asintió y su amiga llamó a seguridad. Con la falsa escusa de que le habían robado el teléfono, consiguió que doblaran la seguridad del lugar. **–Algo es algo** –pensó la chica.

Al día siguiente, ambas chicas se pasaron el día en el hotel. Rachel se encontraba bastante desanimada y no había querido salir de la habitación, por lo que su amiga no había querido dejarla sola.

**-Rach…** -dijo hacia el mediodía dirigiéndose a la morena, quien se encontraba tumbada en la cama viendo la TV. **–Es Q, es la tercera vez que llama, deberías contárselo Rach.**

**-No** –fue tajante **–no debe enterarse de nada. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que se pase el día preocupada. Dame, voy a hablar con ella. **

Apenas hicieron falta 2 tonos.

**-Rach, ¿cómo estás? Te he llamado un par de veces…**

**-Lo sé. He estado rodando, por eso no he podido llamarte antes. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?**

La rubia notó rara a la chica. Su tono de voz y lo poco "cariñosa" que había estado con ella la delataban…

**-Amor, ¿pasa algo? Te noto rara…**

**-No, no. Está todo bien** –mintió. **–Q, tengo que dejarte que tengo que volver al set. Un beso, te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero.**

Quinn tiró su teléfono contra el sofá al tiempo que se sentaba en él y encendió la TV. A esas horas no ponían nada interesante, por lo que dejó un canal cualquiera e intentó relajarse. Había notado muy rara a la morena y eso la preocupaba. La cadena estaba emitiendo un canal de cotilleos. Siempre había odiado esos programas. Cogió el mando y fue a cambiar cuando oyó algo que la entretuvo. Estaban emitiendo unas fotos de Mel Gibson paseando por Londres a la vez que hablaban de la película y de otros temas acerca del director. Quinn miraba atenta a la pantalla, a la espera de alguna foto de Rachel, pero nada.

**-…Mel Gibson se ha dedicado a pasear por Londres hoy debido a que les dio el día de descanso a los actores y hasta el lunes no volverán al rodaje…**

La rubia arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Cómo podían tener el día libre si Rach le había dicho que había estado grabando? ¿Le había mentido? Cierto es que estaba un tanto rara pero… ¿por qué le había mentido? Se levantó del sofá y cogió las llaves de su casa. Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

…

Megan y Rachel descansaban en la gran cama de la habitación de la pequeña mientras veían una película. La de ojos claros había pasado el día pendiente de ella y no había querido dejarla sola ni un segundo. La morocha descansaba y se refugiaba en la película para no pensar en nada más. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Megan, quien se encontraba bastante tensa y no gastaba bromas como de costumbre. Sabía que la morena no estaba para bromas. La chica lo agradecía. En todo ese tiempo, las chicas habían creado un vínculo muy fuerte y, tanto para una como para la otra, el tiempo alejadas de sus seres queridos se hacía más ameno gracias a la compañía que se hacían. Rachel la quería como a una hermana y el instinto protector de Meg hacia ella, mostraba que la chica sentía lo mismo por la morena. Agradecía su ayuda y la confianza que le transmitía.

**-Meg…** -se giró hacia ella **–gracias. Gracias por todo. Eres una gran amiga.**

Fox la miró y sonrió.

**-De nada Rach. Eres mi amiga y siempre que me necesites estaré ahí. Solo tienes que silbar.** -La morena la envolvió en un abrazo sincero. De verdad la apreciaba. **-Pero creo que deberías hablar con Quinn. Es tu novia Rach, tiene que saber qué está pasando.**

Rachel bajó la cabeza.

**-No quiero que se preocupe. No quiero que esté todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza por eso. Nos queda poco aquí y volveremos a casa. Deja al menos que ese tiempo, lo pase tranquila.**

La chica suspiró y asintió.

…

El agua caliente de la ducha golpeaba su cabeza y se derramaba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Apenas terminó su baño, se secó y se colocó el pijama. Cruzaba su cuarto secándose el pelo con la toalla, cuando el aviso de la llamada de skype saltó en su pc.

**-¿Cómo está mi rubia preferida?**

**-¿Preferida? ¿A caso tienes más rubias en tu vida?**

**-Digamos que alguna hay…**

Quinn le sacó la lengua.

**-¿Ya te has puesto el pijama? Yo que pensaba invitarte a salir esta noche…**

**-Pues como no le pidas el jet privado a Mel Gibson, lo veo un poco difícil…**

Rachel notó como Quinn se veía un poco molesta. Quizás había sido debido a la conversación de por la mañana y lo seca que había sido con ella.

**-Yo que te había preparado una cena y todo…**

**-Me estoy perdiendo…**

Rachel sonrió y alargó la mano hacia la cama. Un cuaderno de pasta roja apareció en la pantalla de la rubia.

**-He planificado nuestra cita de hoy con dibujos **–la morena pasaba las hojas, dejando a la vista una serie de dibujos, protagonizados por una rubia y una morena realizando distintas actividades. **–Estas somos nosotras cenando en un restaurante de lujo. Éstas de paseo por el parque, éstas dándonos un beso en la puerta de tu casa… **-Quinn sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ver como la morena se había dedicado a pintar cada detalle con sumo cuidado y la ilusión que mostraba al pasar las páginas, hizo que el pequeño malestar que la perseguía desde aquella mañana desapareciese. **–Y estas somos tú y yo teniendo sex…**

**-¡RACH!** –la chica se ruborizó cuando vio a una muñeca, la cual parecía ser ella misma, totalmente desnuda y tirada encima de una morena mientras ambas se besaban.

**-¿Qué? Lo echo de menos, no sabes cuanto…**

La chica lanzó un pequeño suspiro y agitó la cabeza.

**-Cuando vuelvas vamos a estar una semana entera sin salir de casa. Te quiero toda para mí.**

**-¿Toda, toda?**

**-Toda.**

De repente, Rachel desapareció de la imagen de la chica mientras la morena veía su propio reflejo en la negra pantalla del ordenador. Un olorcillo a quemado provenía del interior de éste.

**-No será verdad…**

Los intentos por volver a encender el pc fueron en vano, por lo que cogió su móvil y se tiró en la cama.

**-Lo siento, se me ha quemado el pc. Yo quería seguir hablando contigo =(, R.**

**-¿Quemado? LOL, ¿qué le has hecho? Y… ¿quién te ha dicho que no podamos seguir hablando? Q.**

**-Yo nada, ha salido ardiendo porque sí… ¿quieres que hablemos por aquí? R.**

**-¿Por qué no? ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí…decías nosequé de no dejarme salir de algún lugar…**

**-Cuando vuelva vas a ser toda mía. No me importa ni el trabajo ni nada. Te quiero solo para mí.**

**-¿Ese trato incluye no ropa, cama y bañera?**

La morena se mordió el labio. La imagen de la rubia completamente desnuda apareció en su cabeza y un pequeño cosquilleo la recorrió entera.

**-Ese trato incluye todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, conmigo y nosotras sin ropa…**

Rachel acariciaba la parte baja de su barriga, colando los dedos por dentro de su ropa y volviendo a subir lentamente. Los recuerdos de cada momento vivido con Quinn, explotaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se podía desear tanto a alguien?

**-Estoy deseando volver a ver ese cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto…y más aun sentirlo junto al mío. Me encantas Rach, haces que, con solo pensarlo, mi cuerpo reaccione ante tu recuerdo. Creo que esta noche tu ordenador no va a ser lo único que arda…**

La morena seguía bajando su mano conforme lo sms de Quinn iban llegando, su excitación iba en aumento.

**-Estoy muy excitada.**

Simple pero conciso. Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par al leer el sms. Rachel nunca había sido tan directa en cuanto a su estado sexual y acababa de decirlo con todas las letras. La rubia pasaba su mano sobre su barriga hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre éste.

**-¿Y cual es la causa de esa excitación, Señorita Berry?**

La mano de Quinn bajó sobre el filo de su braguita mientras escribía el sms. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**-Tú, Quinn Fabray.**

Parecía como si su centro estuviese esperando esa respuesta. Continuas descargas recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia mientras acariciaba su sexo, aumentando la intensidad poco a poco. Subió los dedos hacia su boca, los humedeció y volvió a bajarlos para continuar su trabajo.

Rachel acariciaba sus labios mientras su centro pedía a voz de grito que alguien se encargase de él. Se encontraba recostada sobre el cojín de la cama, con las piernas flexionadas y su mano derecha entre ambas, jugueteando entre los sentidos de la morena. La vibración de su móvil trajo todo lo que necesitaba.

**-Estoy a punto de irme y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

Rachel no dudó. Bajó su mano y dejó que su imaginación y el deseo hicieran el resto. Su cuerpo pedía con fuerza a Quinn, pero la sola imagen mental de la rubia tenía una fuerza sobrecogedora en la morena.

Ambas descansaban sobre sus respectivas camas, mientras sus sentidos volvían a colocarse en su lugar correcto.

**-Te amo, Quinn. Y te amaré siempre. No lo olvides nunca.**

La sonrisa de Quinn aumentó hasta que no pudo más.

**-Yo también te amo Rachel. Lo eres todo para mí. Buenas noches amor.**

**-Buenas noches =).**

Quinn soltó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Todas sus dudas habían quedado completamente disipadas. Dudas estúpidas, por otro lado, pues Rachel le había demostrado que estaba a su lado y que todo iba bien. Sabía que Rachel era el amor de su vida y que era la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida. Eso era lo único que tenía claro en aquella loca vida.

…

**-Más vale que sea importante.**

**-¿No crees que ya es hora de que te levantes?**

**-Déjame en paz Fabray y dime que quieres o te cuelgo.**

**-Para para latina. Necesito consejo de mi mejor amiga y de mi futura dama de honor.**

Santana saltó de la cama y el móvil estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

**-¿Tú qué?**

**-Mi mejor amiga desde el colegio…**

**-No, no, lo otro. Repite lo otro que has dicho.**

**-¿Dama de honor?** -Santana se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

**-¿Tú…tú…Berry…?**

**-Para, para, aun no se lo he preguntado. No sé que responderá…**

**¿Pues qué te va a responder, so idiota?**

La rubia reía ante la excitación de la latina. Lo había pensado muy bien. Llevaba semanas phaciéndolo. Desde aquel día en el que las dudas la asaltaron, y no iba a dejar que eso volviera a pasar. Quería estar con ella el resto de su vida y quería hacerlo.

**-Pues, no sé…**

**-Déjate de ñoñerías y cuéntame como lo vas a hacer…**

**-Pues verás. A Rachel le queda apenas un par de semanas en Londres y había pensado en ir para allá y dale la sorpresa, ¿qué me dices?**

**-¿Qué qué te digo? Pues que mi hermanita es toda una mujer ya. ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!**

**-¿Me vas a ayudar a prepararlo? **

**-Por supuesto. No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos una pedida que preparar…**

…

_**Holaaaaa. Antes que nada, daros las gracias por seguir con esta historia, por los reviews, los fav…por todo en general. Quiero decir que este cap quizás os resulte un poco pesado, pero es la introducción para la parte que viene a continuación, no podía hacerlo de otra manera… Espero que sigáis disfrutando de ella, como hago yo al escribirla. Un beso enorme.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras la rubia saboreaba una deliciosa taza de café. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y, aburrida de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y volver a comprobar que llevaba todo lo necesario. La chica se relamía tras apurar el último sorbo de su desayuno mientras le daba vueltas a una pequeña cajita burdeos en su mano derecha. La abrió para observar su contenido. Una pequeña alianza de oro blanco con los detalles de los bordes bañados en oro brillaba sostenida sobre un pequeño y mullido cojín blanco. Quinn sonreía. Los nervios la tenían desquiciada pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Nunca había tenido nada tan claro.

**-Lo vas a gastar de tanto mirarlo.**

La chica se sobresaltó y giró sobre la banqueta para observar a la chica que se encontraba en el marco de su cocina.

**-Solo quiero estar segura de que es el perfecto.**

**-Quinn, lo es. Tranquilízate, es perfecto, tú eres perfecta, Rachel es perfecta y vosotras sois perfectas juntas. Nada puede salir mal.**

**-Gracias San. Gracias por estar aquí. No sé que habría sido de mí estos días si no llegas a estar tú.**

…

**-¡Qué no, San! ¡Qué no me gusta!**

**-Quinn, por tu vida, es un anillo. Debemos haber visto todos los anillos de Ohio y a ti sigue sin gustarte ninguno.**

**-Entiéndeme, no quiero cualquier anillo. Tiene que ser especial, tiene que el mejor. Tiene que ser digno de ella.**

Las chicas salían de la que, según Santana, debía ser la vigésima joyería en la que entraban ese día, ninguna a gusto de la rubia.

**-Quinnie, cariño, se va a casar contigo, creo que el anillo es lo de menos.**

**-Por favor, la última, ¿vale? Y si aquí tampoco encuentro nada que me guste, volvemos a casa.**

**-La última Fabray. Avisada estás.**

La tienda estaba casi vacía. Un amable tendero esperaba tras el mostrador.

**-Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Puedo ayudarlas?**

**-Sí, veníamos en busca de una alianza de compromiso.**

**-Pues permítame que les enseñe…**

La latina había perdido ya la cuenta de los anillos que el hombre les había mostrado. Se desesperaba mientras Q se dedicaba a sacudir la cabeza en forma de rechazo.

**-Éste es el último, señorita. Le he enseñado todo lo que tengo…**

La rubia se desesperaba. Ninguno de aquellos anillos le parecía el adecuado. Se tocaba el pelo nerviosa cuando su vista se posó en un estante al fondo del local. Una pequeña alianza de oro blanco llamaba poderosamente su atención. La chica se acercó mientras el hombre seguía hablando con Santana. Quinn se paró justo delante del cristal y la observó.

**-Ésta** –dijo señalándola **–quiero ésta.**

**-Esa es una alianza muy simple señorita. No es comparable con el resto…**

**-Tú tampoco eres comparable al resto, Rachel Berry…** -susurró **–Quiero esa.**

…

La rubia se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla y la morena correspondió al gesto.

**-Pues probablemente te habrías vuelto loca…** -la miró mientras sonreía **–más aun. ¿A qué hora salía el vuelo?**

**-A las 12.**

**-Pues venga, date una ducha y ponte guapa, que Londres y una morena de metro veinte te esperan.**

Quinn se acercaba a las escaleras y se giró, mirando a su amiga.

**-Nunca lo olvides San, yo siempre estoy guapa.** –un guiño de ojos y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba su taza de café. Una pequeña mirada a través de la ventana y un suspiro fue todo lo que dejaba en ese lugar.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento y eso no me gusta…**

**-¡MEGAN¡ O TE DAS PRISA O ME VOY SIN TI, ¡AVISADA ESTÁS!**

La morena aparecía en la habitación del hotel con un magnífico vestido rojo que resaltaba claramente la belleza de la chica.

**-Ya estoy. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

**-Porque vamos a llegar tarde.**

**-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Llegar antes que los del catering? Rachel, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.**

**-Para ti es muy fácil. Ya has estado en otras premieres pero para mí es la primera vez.**

**-Rach** –la chica agarraba a su amiga por los hombros y la colocaba delante del gran espejo de la habitación **–mírate, estás guapísima. Tienes un vestido perfecto y va a ser una noche perfecta. Todo saldrá bien. Respira hondo y sonríe. Hoy es tu noche.**

La limusina casi había llegado a su destino. Los alrededores del Royal Albert Hall estaban inundados de fotógrafos, cámaras, periodistas y cientos de fans que se había movido hasta allí para ver de cerca a sus ídolos. Rachel suspiró una última vez antes de bajar del automóvil. Cientos de flashes fueron disparados hacia ella, quien no tuvo más que sonreír y saludar como Megan le habían indicado anteriormente. Casi 4 horas después, tras la proyección de la película y la posterior cena, Rachel abandonaba el teatro camino del hotel. La limusina paró antes de llegar a su destino.

**-Señorita Berry** –el chófer la miraba por el espejo retrovisor **–la entrada está repleta de paparazzi. Si nos acercamos más nos descubrirán.**

**-Mejor me bajo aquí y entro por detrás. Gracias Robert.**

**-De nada señorita.**

Rachel se bajó del coche, parado un par de calles antes de donde se encontraba situado el hotel y se coló por una de ellas. Conocía aquellas callejas bastante bien, pues era donde había pasado los últimos meses. Apenas unos 50 metros y estaría en la entrada trasera del hotel.

**-¿No cree que deberías hacerte a tus fans? Se merecen al menos verte, ¿no?**

Rachel se tensó. La voz a su espalda le resultaba muy familiar. Desagradablemente familiar. Se giró.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No te quedó claro la última vez?**

La chica se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Rachel intentó alejarse de ella, dando de bruces contra la pared del hotel.

**-Vamos Rach…**

**-Que si, San, que ya estoy en Londres…no, voy en un taxi. Pues, ¿cómo voy a estar? Me va a dar algo…Si, he hablado con Megan y me ha dicho que ya está en el hotel… Vale, yo te llamo mañana. Un beso, te quiero.**

Quinn llegaba al hotel cuando vio la puerta abarrotada de gente.

**-Pare aquí** –el taxista paró el coche una calle antes de su destino **–tenga** –pagó **–gracias.**

La rubia andaba por la acera camino de la puerta. Por allí le iba a ser imposible entrar -pensó. Y parecía que la gente no tenía intención de irse de allí por el momento. Aminoró su paso y se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Rachel le había hablado varias veces de una puerta trasera por la que había tenido que entrar más de una vez, huyendo de fotógrafos y periodistas del corazón. Giró y cogió la esquina. Anduvo apenas unos pasos. Ante ella, a solo unos metros, lo que parecían ser dos chicas se besaban apasionadamente. Y la vio. Una de las chicas, la que estaba apoyada sobre la pared era Rachel. La mente de Quinn no asimilaba la información. Miles de idea pasaron por su cabeza. No puede ser… -pensó.

Las lágrimas recorrían la mejilla de la rubia, mientras permanecía parada ante las chicas.

**-Rachel… **–un sollozo ahogado salió de su boca.

Las chicas se separaron.

**-Quinn…**

La morena miró a su chica, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. La rubia no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó echando a correr.

**-¡QUINN! ¡ESPERA!** –Rachel siguió a la chica dejando a Alba atrás, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. **-¡QUINN!** –La rubia corría hacia un taxi que había parado al otro lado de la carretera **-¡ESPERA!** –la alcanzó. **-No es lo que parece, te lo prometo. Te…te lo puedo explicar…** -La morena sujetaba a la chica por un brazo, mientras la miraba implorante. **–Por favor, mi amor…**

La excheerleader posó su vista sobre la pequeña. La mirada de Quinn no reflejaba odio, solo dolor. Eso hundió a la morena aun más. **–No me toques** –se soltó. **-¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo? ¿Esto es a lo que te dedicabas mientras yo te esperaba en casa como una idiota?**

**-No, Quinn, te juro que yo no…** -las lágrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de la morena. No podía estar pasando. No podía…

**-¿Para esto llegaste a mí? ¿Para esto apareciste en mi vida? Me has jodido la vida Rachel. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca. No quiero volver a verte.**

La rubia se montó en el taxi. Rachel no podía creerlo. Su cerebro no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. No era posible. Cogió su móvil y llamó al de Quinn. Dos toques, tres, cuatro…Nada. Al quinto intento, ni siquiera daba señal. Se dejó caer contra la pared mientras su cuerpo resbalaba hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. No había señales de Alba por allí. Solo una voz.

**-¿Rach? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -Megan se encontraba delante de ella. Miraba asustada a Rachel mientras ésta levantaba la cabeza dejando ver el estado en el que se encontraba. **-¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Apenas una pequeña brisa de aire entraba a través del filo de la ventana. La luz del sol comenzaba a golpear las paredes de la habitación y la chica, que minutos antes dormía plácidamente, comenzaba a despertar. Notaba una punzada de dolor horrible en la cabeza. Otra vez había vuelto a quedarse dormida mientras lloraba, lo que le causaba aquellos terribles dolores. Quinn reposaba boca abajo, cuando unos toques en la puerta se dejaron oír.

**-Quinnie, cariño…te traigo el desayuno.**

La rubia se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**-No tengo hambre San.**

**-Pero tienes que comer** –la latina se acercó a la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre las rodillas de su amiga **–llevas casi dos semanas en las que apenas has probado bocado. Vas a enfermar.**

Quinn cogió el vaso de zumo con desgana. Su estado de ánimo era comparable con su apetito. Nulo. Solo comía algo por mantener a Santana contenta.

**-Ha llamado Susan, quería saber como estabas del tu resfriado.**

**-¿Y qué le has dicho?**

**-Que estás algo mejor pero que aun no estás lista para ir a trabajar.**

**-Bien.**

Santana la miraba. Su rostro estaba realmente pálido y sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que una vez tuvieron. Aquella no era su Quinn Fabray.

**-Y…has sabido algo de…**

Q la miró. Desde el día de su precipitada vuelta a Lima, no habían vuelto a mencionar a Rachel. Solo el recordarla le provocaba una punzada en el corazón que indicaba que seguía allí dentro.

**-No**

Fue tajante.

**-¿No has pensado en hablar con ella? No sé Q, pero es todo muy raro…**

**-¿Raro? No es raro. Ya te lo expliqué.**

…

Santana dormía en el sofá. Después de cenar había estado hablando con Britt y había puesto la tv. Poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo y acabó profundamente dormida. Un portazo la despertó. Una imagen que no le resultaría fácil de borrar de su retina. En la puerta, una Quinn desolada la miraba mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No hubo palabras, solo un abrazo mientras la rubia se deshacía en el hombro de su amiga. La acompañó hasta su cuarto, hasta que finalmente, el sueño pudo con ella. Cuando Fabray se despertó, estaba agarrada a su amiga con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que ésta también la abandonara. Santana la observaba con una mirada llena de ternura. Un beso en la frente y un "Buenos días" fueron suficientes para que la rubia rompiera en lágrimas de nuevo y le relatara a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido en Londres. Santana se mantenía firme. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y solo pudo responderle a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo. A veces, un gesto, vale más que mil palabras. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Rachel le hubiese hecho eso a Quinn.

**-San, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?** -Ambas chicas se miraban y la latina asintió. **-¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo? No me dejes sola, por favor…**

La morena volvió a besar la cabeza de su amiga, Quinn ahora descansaba sobre su pecho.

**-No me voy a ir Quinn. No voy a dejarte. Te lo prometo…**

…

**-Está bien. Cómo quieras…por cierto, Susan me dijo que había mandado los detalles de tu nuevo proyecto al móvil.**

La rubia cogió se levantó y fue a por su móvil. Llevaba apagado desde aquella fatídica noche. Ante la insistencia de Rachel había decidido apagarlo cuando iba en el taxi. Al menos media centena de mensajes fueron llegando. Llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz, casi todos de ella. Algunas llamadas de Megan y el de su jefa. Abrió el de Susan y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa.

**-Voy a ir a la compra, que estamos bajo mínimos. ¿Quieres venir?**

**-No, voy a darme una ducha y a trabajar un poco. Tengo que ponerme al día.**

La latina salió de la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno mientras Q se metía en la ducha. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí metida. Solo intentaba relajarse. Cuando terminó, se colocó ropa cómoda y se sentó en su escritorio. Tenía el móvil en la mano, pasando toda la información que Susan le había aportado, pero no era capaz de concentrarse. Su cabeza se iba a la luz que parpadeaba en la pantalla y que indicaba los mensajes por abrir. Automáticamente, pulsó el botón.

"…_**Quinn, por favor, déjame que te explique. No es lo que parece…"**_

"_**Quinn, eres el amor de mi vida, por favor te lo suplico…"**_

"… _**¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en la cabaña? Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Quinn, como cada uno que he pasado contigo…"**_

"_**No me dejes Quinn, si me dejas me muero, no es lo que piensas…"**_

Todos eran por el estilo. Arrojó el móvil contra la alfombra y se dejó caer en la cama. Las lágrimas volvían a derramarse de sus ojos. La amaba, la amaba como nunca había querido a nadie, pero había jugado con ella. Había llegado a su vida para destrozarla desde dentro y dejarla hecha un trasto viejo.

Se puso a recoger la habitación, ya que estaba todo por medio y a adecentarla un poco. No le preocupaba el estado del cuarto, si no mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo. Tenía que espantar el fantasma de Rachel de sus recuerdos como fuera.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su tarea.

**-Santana, ¿cuándo aprenderás a llevarte las llaves?**

La chica bajó y abrió la puerta. Pero no era Santana quien se encontraba tras ella.

**-Hola Q.**

**-Meg ¿qué haces aquí?**

Las chicas se abrazaron con ternura.

**-Quinn… dime que Rachel está aquí contigo.**

La chica parecía desesperada. Normalmente era una mujer bastante alegre, sin embargo, la tristeza y el nerviosismo se dejaban ver en su rostro.

**-Eh…no…verás, Rachel y yo…**

**-Sé lo que pasó entre vosotras. Quinn, hace 3 días que no sabemos nada de Rachel. No aparece.**

La rubia se quedó petrificada. Le costaba asimilar lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

**-¿Cómo que no aparece?**

**-Hace dos días teníamos una reunión y no apareció. La llamo y tiene el teléfono desconectado. He ido a su casa y no está. Te llamé a ti y también lo tenías apagado…eras mi última esperanza Q. Que hubieseis hecho las paces y que estuvieseis juntas.**

La chica estaba bastante alterada. Se pasaba continuamente las manos por el pelo y por el rostro.

**-Meg, me estás asustando… ¿Seguro qué has buscado bien? ¿Y has avisado a alguien? ¿A la policía?**

**-Quinn, Quinn, tranquila. Va a estar todo bien, ¿de acuerdo?**

La rubia corría escaleras arriba en busca de su móvil. Al menos 20 llamadas al número de Rachel. Apagado. La rubia se desesperaba. Bajó y se encontró a San en el comedor con Megan, mientras ésta la ponía al día de lo sucedido. La latina abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

**-Ey, todo se va a arreglar, ¿vale? Vamos a encontrar a Rachel descansando en algún Spa y vamos a patearla por no avisar.**

Megan hablaba por teléfono cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dos policías aparecieron vestidos de uniforme.

**-¿Señorita Quinn Fabray?** –preguntó uno de ellos.

**-Soy yo** –dijo la rubia desde detrás de su amiga.

**-Bien, querríamos hacerle unas preguntas…**

Casi dos horas después, los hombres abandonaron la casa. La rubia se había dedicado a responder a las preguntas que le habían hecho acerca de su relación con la morena. La chica se abrazó a su amiga y rompió a llorar.

**-San, si le ha pasado algo yo me muero…**

**-Quinn, mírame. Rachel va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.**

**-Tengo que ir a buscarla. No puedo quedarme aquí parada…**

**-Q **–Megan se levantó del sofá y fue al encuentro de su amiga **–Ya has oído a los policías. Van a buscarla por donde haga falta y la van a encontrar. Debemos quedarnos aquí por si aparece.**

**-Aquí es el último sitio al que vendría, Megan. ¿Sabes las cosas que le dije? Dios, soy una imbécil…**

**-Quinn, lo que le dijeras ahora mismo no tiene remedio. Cuando Rachel regrese a casa, podrás hablar con ella.**

**-Es mi culpa. Soy una idiota. Si Rachel quería estar con aquella chica yo debería…**

**-¿Qué chica?**

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

**-La chica con la que estaba la noche que…** -se le ahogó la voz. La imagen del beso entre ambas chicas golpeaba su corazón con fuerza. Dolía.

**-Quinn, Rachel nunca estuvo con esa chica, Rachel nunca estuvo con ninguna chica. Ese beso fue contra su voluntad. Ella solo te quiere a ti.**

Quinn no entendía nada.

**-Pero yo las vi…**

La cara de Meg empezó a palidecer poco a poco.

**-Oh, mierda…**

Rápidamente cogió su teléfono y marcó.

**-Mel, tengo algo que contaros a ti y a la policía. Es bastante importante. Ajam, de acuerdo. Voy para allá.**

Colgó.

**-Megan ¿qué está pasando?** –la rubia parecía salirse de la piel de los nervios.

**-Quinn, esa chica a la que viste, llevaba meses acosando a Rachel. Lo que viste fue contra su voluntad. Rachel nunca te engañó no lo haría jamás. Ella te quiere y te querrá siempre. Tengo que ir a la policía a contar esto. No entiendo como lo he dejado pasar por alto…**

Besó a ambas chicas y cogió su bolso.

**-Mel me está esperando en comisaría. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Santana **–dijo dirigiéndose a la latina** –no la dejes que se mueva de aquí.**

La latina asintió y Fox salió. La rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras escondía su cara entre sus rodillas. Santana se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

**-He sido una imbécil San, si le pasa algo a Rachel será por mi culpa…**

**-Quinn, mírame, ¿cuándo te he fallado yo? Te prometo que vamos a dar con ella. Te lo juro.**

**-No me lo perdonaría nunca… **

Santana volvió a abrazarla y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Ojalá estuviese tan convencida de lo que acababa de prometer como le había hecho creer a Quinn. Tenía el corazón roto y el alma en vilo…


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Unos tímidos reflejos del Sol se dejaban ver en el horizonte mientras Santana, sentada en el banco de la entrada a la casa, apuraba el último sorbo de café. La noche había sido muy dura. Hacía ya más de un mes que Rachel había desaparecido y no había ni rastro de la morena. Quinn dormía en el sofá. El cansancio y la discusión con Santana habían podido con ella una vez más. La latina entró en la casa y miró hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Se acercó a la chica.

**-Esto va a acabar contigo Quinn** –susurró mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su amiga y la arropaba con la manta que estaba medio caída en el suelo. Se removió un poco pero siguió dormida. El teléfono de Santana se iluminó y se apresuró a cogerlo.

**-Hola cariño** –la latina se sentó en las escaleras de la casa, lo bastante alejada como para no despertar a la chica.

**-Hola San. ¿Cómo sigue?**

**-De momento está dormida. Después del sofocón de anoche, espero que duerma bastante y descanse…**

**-¿Y tú Sanny? ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy Britt, que no es poco. Me parte el alma verla así. Estoy muy preocupada por Rachel y te echo mucho de menos.**

**-Yo también a ti cariño. En un par de horas sale mi vuelo, así que, en breve estaremos juntas otra vez. ¿Y de Rachel sigue sin haber noticias?**

**-Nada. Solo se sabe que llegó a Lima. Las cámaras del aeropuerto la grabaron. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.**

**-Cariño, todo va a estar bien. Rachel aparecerá de un momento a otro, ya lo verás.**

La chica agachó la cabeza. Poco a poco, la resignación se iba apoderando de ella. Solo se mantenía firme delante de Quinn. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar. El sonido de un par de toques en la puerta la distrajo.

**-Cariño, te tengo que dejar. Cuando llegues a Lima me avisas. Te amo.**

**-Te amo San.**

La chica abrió la puerta.

**-Hola Meg.**

**-Buenos días San. He traído algo para desayunar.**

Una bolsa de papel con donuts y muffins y una bandeja con 3 vasos de café recién hecho. La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y echó una mirada al sofá.

**-¿Sigue dormida?**

**-Sí. Se ve que los relajantes le hicieron efecto. **

**-¿Lograste que se los tomara?**

**-Si. Después de lo de anoche, no le quedaba otra…**

…

**-SANTANA, ¡QUÉ ME DEJES SALIR JODER!**

**-¡NO VAS A IR A NINGÚN SITIO QUINN!**

**-ES MI NOVIA SANTANA Y ES MI CASA. ¡TÚ NO VAS A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!**

Las chicas se encontraban en medio de una fuerte discusión. La latina apoyada contra la puerta, le interrumpía el paso a su amiga.

**-PUES SI, TE LO DIGO PORQUE SOY TU HERMANA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SALGAS ASÍ. HEMOS BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES QUINN, ¿DÓNDE QUIERES IR?**

**-¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE!**

La chica la miró. Los ojos de Quinn estaban rojos de rabia mientras apretaba sus puños. Sus palabras habían hecho mella en la latina, quien se apartó de la puerta.

**-Vete. Ve donde te dé la gana. Total, yo no soy nadie, ¿no?**

La latina derramó una lágrima que se secó de inmediato y se dirigió escaleras arriba. La rubia salió y se sentó en los escalones del porche. El llanto la invadió sin previo aviso. La angustia la estaba matando. No soportaba no saber nada de Rachel y, en contra de su voluntad, el pensar que a la morena le hubiese ocurrido lo peor se apoderaba de ella a cada instante. Y Santana era quien estaba soportando todo aquello. No tenía derecho a hablarle así. Si que lo era, lo había dicho sin pensar pero la latina era más que una amiga para ella, era su hermana y se lo estaba pagando de la peor de las maneras. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a dejarse ver sobre el suelo de madera que llevaba hacia la casa. Cada vez apretaba más pero parecía que la rubia no se daba cuenta. No le importaba nada, solo encontrar a Rachel. Encontrarla sana y salva. La puerta se abrió y la latina se colocó a su lado. Le agarró el mentón mientras subía la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos. No hacían falta palabras. Quinn se abrazó a ella mientras sollozaba sin parar. La fuerte lluvia las tenía empapadas a ambas, quienes no parecían querer separarse ni moverse de aquel lugar.

**-Lo siento San. Lo siento, soy una idiota. Claro que lo eres. Lo eres todo San.**

**-Lo sé pequeña. Pero vamos a salir de esta, ¿me oyes? Te prometo que vamos a salir…**

La rubia la apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra ella. Como si tuviese miedo de que, si la soltaba, su único apoyo se esfumara, tal y como lo había hecho Rachel.

**-Vamos dentro, que vas a coger una pulmonía.**

…

**-¿Te ha dicho algo Mel?** –Ambas se habían sentado en las escaleras que daba a la parte superior de la casa.

**-Nada. La policía sigue sin tener noticias de ella. Parece como si se hubiese esfumado…**

**-¿Crees que deberíamos ir preparándola por si…?**

**-No** –Santana fue tajante.** –No. Rachel está viva. Lo sé. No es fácil deshacerse de esa pequeña y va a estar bien. La vamos a encontrar.**

Megan sonrió.

**-Las chicas tienen suerte de tenerte en su vida Santana. Mucha suerte.**

Ambas chicas se miraron. La distancia entre ellas era considerablemente corta. Apenas hizo falta un leve movimiento por parte de la actriz para que sus labios se encontraran. Fue un beso suave, sin prisas. Santana se despegó despacio de la chica.

**-Megan…yo no…**

**-Lo…lo siento** –la chica se levantó y se colocó delante de la latina mientras se tocaba el pelo nerviosa **–lo siento San.**

**-No pasa nada. Esto no ha pasado. ¿Vale? No le des importancia…**

**-¿El qué no ha pasado?**

Ambas chicas miraron hacia el salón, donde Quinn se había despertado y se dirigía hacia ellas bostezando.

**-Nada bonita** –La latina se dirigió hacia su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **-¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Parece que me han dado una paliza.**

**-Es de los relajantes. Anda, sube a darte una ducha mientras arreglo esto un poco.**

La rubia se dirigió escaleras arriba sin rechistar mientras la latina se dedicó a recoger el salón. Megan se encontraba sentada en una banqueta de la cocina mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima. Definitivamente, estaba metida en un buen lío…

...

**-Señorita, hemos llegado.**

La rubia escuchaba música mientras miraba por la ventana. Sumida en sus pensamientos, a duras penas se había percatado del camino a casa de su amiga. Pagó al hombre y bajó del taxi. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Dos segundos después, una sombra morena se abalanzaba sobre ella.

**-Te he echado tanto de menos…**

**-Yo también a ti cariño** –miró a su novia. **–Se sutil.**

Las chicas se besaron y volvieron a abrazarse. Entraron en la casa. Britt dejó la maleta en la entrada y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde Q se encontraba tirada en el sofá.

**-Quinnie…** -susurró. La rubia se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta. Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. El llanto que había aguantado durante todo el día, volvió a apoderarse de ella **–Shhhh…ya está cariño…ya está…**

**-Gracias por venir Britt.**

**-No las merezco Q.** –se giró y miró al sillón donde la actriz se encontraba, mirando hacia ellas. **–Hola, soy Brittany** –se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

**-Hola, Megan, encantada. **

**-Igualmente. Las chicas me han hablado mucho de ti. **

La morena la miraba nerviosa. Soltó su mano y volvió al sillón. El día pasó algo más rápido que en las últimas semanas. La presencia de la rubia había traído un poco de alegría a la casa. Después de la cena, las rubias hablaban en el salón mientras las morenas recogían la cocina y fregaban lo perteneciente a la cena. No había palabras entre ellas. La relación era bastante tensa desde lo sucedido aquella mañana. Ni siquiera se había mirado. Ambas se acercaron al fregadero para enjuagar los platos. Un roce de sus manos fue suficiente para que el plato de Megan acabara en el suelo.

**-Lo siento, lo siento.** –se agacharon y empezaron a recoger los trozos.

**-No pasa nada. Hay muchos más** –la chica se fue a levantar y Santana la agarró de la muñeca **–Megan. Cálmate, ¿Vale?**

La chica cerró los ojos y se incorporó. Terminaron de recoger y volvieron al salón. Britt estaba sentada en el sofá y Q estirada con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras la bailarina la acariciaba.

**-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Buenas noches chicas. **

Se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Megan, espera.**

Britt se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a ella. La morena se veía nerviosa ante la presencia de la excheerleader.

**-Quería darte las gracias por cuidar de las chicas. Sabes que son muy importantes para mí. Ambas. Y todo esto que está pasando, nos afecta a todas.**

**-No estoy haciendo nada Britt. Solo me preocupo por ellas y por Rachel. Ojalá demos con ella pronto.**

Megan abrió la puerta y salió.

**-Eh, Megan. -**La morena se giró y miró a la rubia.** -El corazón tiene razones que la razón desentiende. Eso no nos hace ser malas personas. Solo humanos.**

La rubia le regaló una sonrisa y entró en la casa, dejando a la actriz totalmente descolocada y aun más aturdida…

La mañana siguiente sorprendió a las chicas profundamente dormidas en el sofá. Formaban un curioso bulto. Quinn apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Britt mientras la rubia se apoyaba sobre la latina, quien la tenía abrazada y con su cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Brittany comenzó a despertar debido a que sus piernas se le habían quedado dormidas.

**-Q, cariño, no siento las piernas…** -susurró. Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó, permitiendo a la rubia estirar las piernas. **–¿Cómo terminaría la película? ¿Alguien la vio?**

**-Al final se casan Britt **–gruñó Santana mientras se refregaba los ojos.

**-Predecible.**

**-Por cierto Fabray, yo de ti cambiaba este sofá. Me tiene la espalda destrozada…**

La rubia la miró y fue a responder cuando la bailarina se le adelantó.

**-Cuando venga Rachel podemos ir todas de compras, que a nuestra casa aun le faltan cosas San.**

La latina la miró petrificada y acto seguido buscó a Quinn con la mirada. Aquel comentario podía hundir a su amiga de nuevo. Pero la reacción de la rubia le sorprendió aun más.

**-Claro** –dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa que hacia mucho que Santana no veía en el rostro de su amiga. **–Cuando Rachel vuelva iremos.**

Santana suspiró aliviada. Realmente se había imaginado la peor reacción por parte de la chica. La tarde pasó bastante rápida. Se habían entretenido jugando a pictionary. En realidad, Quinn solo había accedido a jugar ante la continua insistencia de Brittany, ya que no tenía humor para nada, y el echo de ver a sus amigas riendo y picadas la había distraído de sus pensamientos, o más bien uno. Rachel.

**-Jo, Sanny, yo quiero ir a Rusia.**

**-¿A Rusia para qué?**

**-Pues porque tiene que ser muy bonito.**

**-Britt, es nuestro viaje de bodas. No me hagas ir a helarme a Rusia, te lo suplico…**

**-Oye Q** –La rubia sacó a la excheerleader de su anonadamiento. Llevaba un rato mirando por la ventana. Había llovido durante todo el día y, el simple sonido de la lluvia al caer, la relajaba considerablemente… **-¿Dónde te gustaría ir de Luna de Miel cuando Rach y tú os caséis?**

Otra vez. Santana se tensó e increpó a su novia con la mirada. ¿Por qué no dejaba de nombrar a Rachel? De nuevo, la mirada puesta en Fabray, esperando la respuesta. La rubia la miró con intensidad. Pero al ver la ilusión en el rostro de Brittany, no pudo hacer más que relajarse y responder.

**-Sifnos.**

**-¿Sifnos?**

**-Parece el nombre de un plato oriental…**

La chica las miró y arqueó una ceja.

**-Es una pequeña isla griega. Siempre he soñado con ir allí. Es un lugar muy especial.**

**-Seguro que a Rach le encantará. Sabes que ella es muy especial…**

**-Sí **–susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza** –si que lo es…**

**-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuisteis a la cabaña de Kurt? Se llevó un mes hablando de las flores que había visto…**

Clic. Eso fue todo lo que hizo la mente de Quinn. Una extraña euforia se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente, se levantó del sofá.

**-Repite eso último Britt, por favor…**

**-¿Qué las flores me dan alergia?**

**-No, no. Antes. Lo de la cabaña…**

**-Pues que cuando fuisteis a la cabaña de Kurt…**

La rubia miró a la latina, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

**-Santana…la cabaña…**

**-¿Qué pasa Q?**

**-Es el único sitio donde no hemos buscado.**

La latina se levantó rápidamente del sofá y miró a su hermana.

**-Pero Quinn…las posibilidades son nulas…**

**-¿Y qué? No pienso quedarme aquí sentada cuando queda un rincón en esta maldita ciudad sin revisar. No voy a hacerlo Santana. Con tu ayuda o sin ella, voy a ir. Voy a por mi novia.**

**-Está bien Q. Pero yo voy contigo.**

La rubia asintió. Sabía que era la única forma de no volver a empezar una discusión con Santana.

**-Britt, cariño, quédate aquí por si necesitamos llamarte, ¿vale? Ten a mano el teléfono.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Te quiero.**

Un corto beso en los labios.

**-Yo también a ti.**

Las chicas dejaron la casa y se apresuraron al coche de la latina. La rubia fue guiando a su amiga durante todo el trayecto hacia la casita. Estaba nerviosa. La simple idea de encontrar a Rachel la tenía eufórica, pero la decepción de no hacerlo…le quemaba por dentro. El coche subía la cuesta, totalmente embarrada por las lluvias cuando el morro del coche cayó. Las ruedas delanteras habían caído en un agujero lleno de fango. Por más que Santana lo intentara, no podía sacar el coche de allí. Quinn estaba empezando a desesperarse.

**-¿Dónde vas?** –Preguntó la latina viendo como la chica se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se disponía a bajar del coche.

**-¿A ti que te parece? Voy a subir.**

**-Pero espera…**

**-Santana, voy a subir** –repitió. **–Voy a ir a comprobar si mi novia está en esa maldita casa. **

**-Quinn…**

**-San** –dijo haciendo que su amiga la mirase **–Quédate aquí. Saca este trasto de ese agujero y luego vas a buscarme, ¿entendido? Por favor…**

**-Pero puedo ir contigo andando…**

**-Sácalo** –ordenó **–y podremos irnos a casa luego.**

La latina la miraba no muy convencida. Por fin suspiró y asintió.

**-Está bien, pero si ves algo raro, cualquier cosa, te das la vuelta y te vuelves, ¿entendido? Tengo el móvil a la mano. No te hagas la heroína Quinn Fabray.**

**-Tú sabes que yo soy más de la bruja mala…** -vio como su amiga arqueaba una ceja **–Está bien. Te lo prometo.**

**-Ten cuidado Q.**

La rubia se puso en camino. Apenas unos 500m y un par de curvas la llevaron a su destino. Los nervios de la chica aumentaban sin cesar. Una tenue luz se dejaba ver a través de la ventana del salón y en la puerta, un coche. El corazón de Quinn latía apresuradamente. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la ventana, agachada para no ser vista. Se asomó. Una pequeña lamparita iluminaba la estancia, pero parecía no haber nadie. La chica se dejaba llevar por su corazón. Algo en su interior le decía que Rachel estaba allí. Poco a poco, se acercó a la puerta trasera de la casa. La que daba a la cocina. Allí tampoco había nadie. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se introdujo dentro. Ante ella se habría la inmensa escalera de caracol que daba a la segunda planta. Intentando no hacer ruido, se encontró ante el inmenso pasillo nada desconocido para ella. Con mucho cuidado, fue abriendo todas las puertas de la estancia, comprobando si había alguien allí. Nadie. Solo le quedaba una puerta, la del fondo, la que daba a la habitación que ella y Rachel habían compartido. Los recuerdos de aquellos días llenaron su cabeza con miles de imágenes. Cogió el pomo entre sus dedos y lo giró, abriendo la puerta y dejándole una imagen completa de la estancia. El corazón de Quinn parecía querer salir de ella. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y solo un suspiro.

**-Rachel…**

Una demacrada Rachel la miraba aturdida desde el fondo de la habitación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus cansados ojos chocolate y solo pudo responder a su chica cerrándolos. La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Había acabado, por fin aquella pesadilla había acabado.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

…El corazón de Quinn parecía querer salir de ella. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y solo un suspiro.

**-Rachel…**

Una demacrada Rachel la miraba aturdida desde el fondo de la habitación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus cansados ojos chocolate y solo pudo responder a su chica cerrándolos. La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Había acabado, por fin aquella pesadilla había acabado. O no.

**-Rachel, Rachel mi amor…**

La rubia le quitó la mordaza de la boca a la morena.

**-Quinn… Quinn…** -la chica sollozaba mientras la rubia

**-Shhh** –la rubia desató a la morena y la chica la abrazó con fuerza. **-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho Rach? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está esa loca de Alba?**

**-No…no lo sé. Me raptó Quinn, el día que llegué a Lima a buscarte. Estaba esperándome cuando llegué a tu casa y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo…**

**-Ya, ya mi amor** –la chica la abrazaba aun en el suelo. Rachel la apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si temiese que las volvieran a separar. **–Te prometo que vas a estar bien, ¿si? No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo…**

Con cuidado, las chicas se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir de aquel horrible lugar.

**-Larguémonos de aquí…**

**-¿Dónde te crees que vas?**

Quinn se giró para darse de bruces con una Alba completamente fuera de sí. La mujer se encontraba justo debajo del marco de la puerta, con la mirada llena de ira mientras las apuntaba con una pistola.

**-¿Dónde te crees que vas?** –repitió.

**-Nos vamos de aquí, loca, sádica, hija de p…** -la rubia hizo el amago de abalanzarse sobre ella. La morena apuntó a la chica directamente a la cabeza.

**-Yo de ti ni me movía, si no quieres que esa preciosa carita sufra un desperfecto.**

Quinn temblaba de ira mientras Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba detrás de ella. El tiempo que la morena había pasado allí encerrada había sido una auténtica pesadilla…

…

**-Vamos Quinn, por favor, cógelo, por favor…**

**-"**_**El número al que llama está fuera de servicio"**_

**-Mierda.**

Rachel acababa de abandonar el aeropuerto y se dirigía en taxi a casa de la rubia. No podía creerlo, aun no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas. Había salido hacia Lima lo antes posible con un solo objetivo en mente: encontrar a su chica y explicarle lo que había sucedido. Sí, SU chica. No estaba dispuesta a que su historia con Quinn terminara. No así. No iba a perder todo por lo que tanto había luchado. No iba a perder su vida. No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. El taxista acababa de llegar a la dirección donde se encontraba la casa de la excheerleader. Respiró hondo antes de salir del coche y se dirigió a la casa. Había luz, lo que indicaba que la rubia estaba allí. Eso era una buena señal. Si la morena no hubiese ido tan centrada en su objetivo, se habría dado cuenta del coche aparcado en la acera que la había seguido desde que cogió el taxi. Habría escuchado a la persona acercarse por la espalda y podría haber evitado que el pañuelo impregnado con cloroformo rozara siquiera su rostro. Pero no fue así. Cuando la morena despertó se encontraba en un lugar bastante familiar para ella. Atada de pies y manos en una esquina de la habitación y una mordaza cubriendo su boca. Rachel no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero pronto sus dudas quedarían resueltas. Una sonriente Alba aparecía por la puerta.

**-Vaya, la princesa del cuento ya se ha despertado.**

Las lágrimas de Rachel caían sin control, la miraba suplicante y a la vez con miedo. Mucho miedo. No sabía lo que aquella mujer era capaz de hacer. La chica se acercó a la actriz y le quitó la mordaza.

**-¿Qué…qué me has hecho?** –un leve suspiro salió de la boca de la chica.

**-Shh, no llores. Te dije que volveríamos a estar juntas pasara lo que pasara, ¿no? Pues aquí estamos, vamos a recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido Rach.**

La morena pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica, quien apartó la cara con asco.

**-No me toques hija de puta. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no te pertenezco ni nunca lo haré. Yo solo pertenezco a Quinn y cuando ella te encuentre te pateará el culo.**

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca más desagradable.

**-Mira, niña. Ni tú ni tu "noviecita" podréis hacer nada, ¿me oyes? Tú me perteneces a mí y, dudo mucho que, después de lo ocurrido en Londres, a Quinn le queden muchas ganas de buscarte ¿eh? Yo no confiaría mucho en eso…**

La morocha se quedó callada. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Quinn estaba tan dolida que no llegaba a encontrarla, o sospecharía siquiera de su desaparición? La fuerza que había vuelto en el interior de la morena había desaparecido de nuevo, dejándola completamente débil ante aquella situación.

**-Piensa en eso.**

La desquiciada de Alba volvió a colocarle la mordaza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rachel intentaba zafarse continuamente de las cuerdas que la tenían recluida allí dentro. Lo intentó durante días, pero, tanto sus fuerzas como su mente, fueron debilitándose poco a poco hasta que se dio por vencida.

…

**-Mira, la policía ya viene hacia aquí y una de mis amigas está ahí fuera armada y llegará en cualquier momento. Estás jodida, no lo hagas peor.**

Quinn seguía delante de Rachel, usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la morena completamente si a aquella loca se le cruzaba un cable.

**-¿Tú amiguita la latina? Yo de ti no pondría muchas esperanzas en ella…**

Las chicas vieron como la sonrisa de la mujer se hacía aun más grande.

**-¿Qué le has hecho hija de puta? **

Quinn volvió a amagar para lanzarse sobre ella cuando notó las manos de Rachel sujetándola.

**-Quinn, no…por favor…**

La morena no cesaba el llanto y la rubia pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Tenía que salvarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

**-Óyeme bien loca** –habló lentamente, pero la ira y el odio se reflejaban en cada palabra que salían de sus labios **–vamos a salir de aquí y te juro que vas a pagar por todo esto. Te lo juro por lo que más quiero.**

El tono frío y amenazador de la rubia golpeó directamente a la mujer, quien no dudo en cargar el arma.

**-Atrévete rubita, atrévete si quiera a mover un solo dedo que ni tú, ni tu amiguita la latina viviréis para contarlo.** –Dirigió su mirada a Rachel **–y de ti ya me encargaré yo** –sonrió.

**-Como te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima** –miró a la chica a los ojos y dio un paso adelante **–haré de tu vida un infierno, desearás cada segundo no haber nacido.**

…

A unos cuantos metros de la casa, el coche en el que las chicas habían ido hacia aquel lugar seguía donde lo habían dejado. A su lado, un cuerpo yacía inmóvil tirado en el suelo. Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco. Santana se apoyó sobre sus rodillas como pudo y se dejó caer contra el costado del coche, quedando sentada en el suelo a la altura de la rueda derecha delantera. Su mano se dirigió hacia su coronilla, notando una gran hinchazón y viendo como la sangre manchaba sus dedos.

**-Hija de puta…**

Se incorporó poco a poco y abrió la puerta del coche, buscando su teléfono móvil y marcando el primero número que tenía en la lista de llamadas recientes.

**-San, San ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis encontrado a Rachel? ¿Cómo está?**

La bailarina no le había dado tiempo a su novia para explicar nada de lo ocurrido. Preguntaba sin parar y a una velocidad que realmente estaba aturdiendo a la latina.

**-Britt cariño, escúchame** –le rogó **–llama a la policía. Diles que vengan por el camino que hay a la salida de Lima, el que se introduce en el busque y que suban hasta la casa. Diles que es urgente, ¿me oyes Britt? ¡Urgente!.**

**-Pero, pero San…**

**-Cariño, creemos que Rach está ahí dentro y **–se echó la mano de nuevo a la herida abierta que tenía en la cabeza **- por el golpe que me han dado, apostaría mi vida a que así es.**

**-¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe? Me estás asustando…**

**-Carió, haz lo que te pido ¿si? Hazlo rápido y nos veremos en un rato. Te quiero.**

**-Ten cuidado San por favor. Ten mucho cuidado. Te quiero.**

La latina colgó la llamada y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Buscaba algo con lo que taponar la herida de su cabeza pero allí no había nada. Tirando de la parte baja de su camiseta, se hizo con un trozo de tela que presionó contra la herida. Volvió a bajar del coche y echó a andar hacia la casa. Si la misma persona que le había hecho aquello, había encontrado a Quinn…La piel de la morena se le erizó solo de pensar en la suerte que había podido correr su hermana.

**-Voy a por ti Quinn. Espérame.**

Casi a la altura donde se encontraba la puerta de la casa, vio que se apilaban contra la pared un montón de troncos, usados probablemente para encender la chimenea. Se acercó a ellos y se hizo con uno largo y fuerte, aunque no muy pesado. Se introdujo con cuidado en la casa, cerciorándose de que no había nadie y se dirigió a la planta alta…

…

Rachel lloraba mientras Quinn seguía delante de la chica, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y Alba, quien seguía apuntando a la rubia con el arma.

**-¿Sabes qué? Debería habérmela llevado directamente cuando nos viste en Londres. ¿Te gustó el beso rubita? Apuesto a que tú nunca la has besado así.**

El rostro de la excheerleader palideció y su estómago se revolvió al recordar aquella escena. Si hubiese escuchado a Rachel, si no hubiese salido corriendo, nada de esto habría pasado. La chica miraba a la morena directamente a los ojos, una mirada que no reflejaba el miedo que sentía en su interior. No le importaba que le pasara algo a ella siempre y cuando la actriz estuviera a salvo.

**-¿Qué pensabas?** –le respondió. **-¿Qué no la iba a buscar? ¿Qué me iba a dejar engañar por ti?** –lanzó una media sonrisa que descuadraba a Alba totalmente **–Escúchame, psicópata. En tu vida amarás a Rachel como yo la amo. En tu vida podrías acercarte ni un poco a mis sentimientos por ella** –la rubia lanzó sus brazos hacia atrás, rodeando a su chica por la cintura **–Y en tu vida la tendrás, porque ella no te pertenece. Rachel no le pertenece a nadie y nunca jamás sabrás lo que es amar. Y si quieres llevarte a Rachel, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.**

**-Quinn, no… **

Alba la miraba con los ojos desencajados. La valentía de Quinn la había dejado totalmente fuera de juego. Si quería llevarse a la morena, tendría que llevarse a la rubia también por delante.

**-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido** –cargó el arma y se dispuso a disparar.

**-¡NO! **

Alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Alba se girara. Santana se encontraba a unos metros de ella, con el rostro desencajado y con el palo en alto.

**-Vaya, si la latina se quiere unir a la fiesta **–sonrió y la apuntó a ella. **–Baja eso.** –Santana dudó mientras dirigía su mirada de Rachel y Quinn, a Alba y al arma que ésta portaba en la mano. **–He dicho** –se acercó un poco a la latina **–que bajes eso.**

**-Santana…** -susurró Quinn. La mezcla de sentimientos que invadió a la rubia se debía al hecho de ver que su amiga seguía con vida, aunque el estar allí con ellas, no era ningún consuelo para la vida de la latina…

Santana dejó caer el objeto al suelo. **–Muy bien, ven aquí. Despacio. **–La latina anduvo hacia el interior de la habitación. Alba no dejaba de apuntarla ni un solo segundo. **–¿Qué tal tu cabecita?** –Sonrió. La morena optó por ignorar el comentario y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas.

**-¿Sabéis? Esto no debería haber pasado** –las chicas se miraba de reojo, como si quisieran leer la mente de la otra. **–Yo solo quería ser feliz contigo Rachel, pero tú decidiste hacer las cosas difíciles. Dime, ¿no era mejor aceptar venir conmigo? Así ninguna de tus amigas tendría que morir por tu culpa.**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de la actriz, cuya culpa aumentaba con las palabras de Alba. Quizás tenía razón. Si hubiese optado por estar con ella, nada de esto habría pasado. Ni Santana ni Quinn estarían en peligro por su culpa. Quinn. Observaba la parte trasera de la chica, quien seguía como escudo. Si le llegaba a pasar algo por su culpa…no se lo perdonaría jamás.

**-Tienes razón** –por fin habló. Santana y Quinn se giraron a mirarla extrañadas y Alba la miró fijamente. **–Si me hubiese ido contigo, nada de esto habría pasado.** –Dio un paso hacia delante y la rubia lanzó su brazo derecho para agarrarla por la cadera.

**-Rach, no.** –fue rotunda.

Rachel la miró a los ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos que la volvían loca. Prefería estar toda su vida alejada de ella, sabiendo que estaría bien, que el hecho de que le pasara cualquier cosa. Le cogió la mano y la acarició mientras la quitaba de su cintura.

**-Quinn… **–suspiró y miró a Alba. **–Me iré contigo.**

**-¿QUÉ?**

Santana la miraba incrédula y a Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No entendía nada. Alba la miraba sonriente.

**-Me iré contigo** –repitió **–pero con una condición.**

Todas la miraban expectante. Quinn seguía sin creerlo. No podía ser verdad.

**-Habla** –dijo Alba.

**-Me iré contigo con la condición de que ellas no sufran ningún daño. Nos iremos y no pondré ningún problema. Es la única condición que te pido.**

La morena sonaba desesperada y la rubia lo entendió todo. Prefería irse con aquella loca para que a ella y a Santana no les pasara nada. No iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

**-No Rachel No** –dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de los ojos de la rubia, quien la miraba suplicante. Rachel se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

**-No me olvides nunca** –susurró.

**-Rach…**

La morocha se soltó de la mano de Quinn y se dirigió lentamente hacia Alba. Llego a la altura donde se encontraba la chica y la miró.

**-Así me gusta** –la chica le acaricio la cara al tiempo que Rachel se tensaba. **-¿Ves como todo es mucho más fácil? **–sonrió y se giró hacia las chicas. **–Yo gano. Siempre gano.**

Quinn apretaba sus puños de rabia. Bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que aquella tarada se fuera con Rachel. No lo permitiría. Su cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad de vértigo buscando una forma de sacar a su chica de allí. Su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente y se abalanzó sobre Alba.

**¡QUINN!** –el grito de Santana y Rachel al unísono sucedía al tiempo que la excheerleader alcanzaba a la chica. La morena se giró y vio caer a la rubia sobre ella. Quinn no pensaba, solo actuaba mientras intentaba vencer el forcejeo entre ambas, pero Alba apartó a la rubia de encima y la lanzó de espaldas volviendo a apuntarla.

**-Se acabó para ti rubita.**

Una milésima de segundo fue lo que tardó su vida en pasar por su mente. Miró a Rachel. No había podido salvarla. Le había fallado. Cuando la chica más la necesitaba, le había fallado. **–Te amo **–susurró y cerró los ojos.

**-¡NO! **

El arma fue disparada. Solo un tiro hizo falta. La rubia esperaba sentir dolor, o simplemente, nada. Abrió los ojos. Rachel se encontraba justo entre ella y Alba, quien seguía con el arma levantada y los ojos desencajados. Rachel se llevaba las manos a la barriga mientras caía desplomada.

**-¡RACHEL!**

La rubia corrió hacia la chica. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la agarró mientras la colocaba sobre su pecho.

**-Rach Rach, mi amor** –la llamaba.

Los ojos de Rachel la miraban mientras se apagaban poco a poco. La mano de Quinn presionaba la herida en su estómago.

**-Lo siento** –las lágrimas caían de los ojos chocolate de la chica **–te amo Quinn.**

**-No no Rachel no…**

Santana miraba la escena petrificada junto a las chicas. Se encontraba arrodillada junto a su hermana mientras observaba a la morena. No podía contener las lágrimas. Miró a Alba, quien estaba totalmente anonadada. Al fondo, el sonido de las sirenas la puso en alerta mientras echaba a correr fuera de la habitación.

**-Rach, mi amor, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.**

Quinn la abrazaba y repartía besos en su frente, en su nariz, en sus labios…Los ojos de la morena abandonaron a la rubia para pararse en la latina. Quien la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

**-Cuídala San. Sabes que no puede vivir sin ti.**

El llanto envolvía a Santana, quien agarraba la mano de la morocha.

**-No digas eso** –le rogó Quinn entre lágrimas **–No digas eso. Te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. Y vamos a vivir juntas y serás una estrella de Hollywood, ¿estamos?**

La morena pasó su mano por la mejilla de su chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**-Dicen que el Cielo está repleto de ángeles y yo encontré al mío en la Tierra. Te amo Quinn, y te amaré siempre.**

La rubia dejó un delicado beso sobre los labios de la morena.

**-Yo también te amo Rach, como en mi vida he amado a nadie. No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿me oyes? No puedo…**

**-Me has dado todo lo que una persona puede desear** –la rubia pasaba su mano por la frente de la chica, envuelta en sudor mientras la miraba a los ojos. **–Si esta es la forma en la que tenía que morir, habiéndote conocido, no lo cambio por cien años más de vida sin ti.**

**-No digas eso Rach, por favor…**

Quinn apoyó su frente sobre la nariz de su chica. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e iban cayendo sobre la piel de la morena.

**-Te amo** –susurró. La mano de Rachel cayó de la mejilla de la rubia al suelo. Quinn levantó la cabeza y viendo como el cuerpo inerte de la chica caía sobre ella…

…

Las puertas se abrían sin cesar. La camilla corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital. Sobre ella, la morena reposaba cubierta de tubos conectados a una máquina. Los auxiliares del 112 que la habían trasladado en la ambulancia la introducían en el quirófano, donde un grupo de médicos ya la esperaba.

**-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Viene sola?**

**-No, hay una chica rubia fuera que no quería ni despegarse de ella. Estaba fuera de sí.**

Los doctores trataban a la morena mientras la gente corría de un lado para otro. Un pitido proveniente desde el monitor los puso en alerta.

**-¡HA ENTRADO EN PARADA!**

**-¡CARGA 200!**

El cirujano agarró las palas y las colocó en el torso y lateral de la chica.

**-Vamos…vamos guapa** –decía para sí mismo.

**-¡SIGUE CAYENDO DOCTOR!**

**-¡360!**

El cuerpo de la chica convulsionaba con cada descarga recibida. El pitido de la máquina cada vez era más ensordecedor. Una fina línea ininterrumpida se dejaba ver en la pantalla. El doctor despegó las palas de su cuerpo y miró al gran reloj colgado de la pared.

**-Hora de la muerte: 2:45 am…**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Las puertas se abrían sin cesar. La camilla corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital. Sobre ella, la morena reposaba cubierta de tubos conectados a una máquina. Los auxiliares del 112 que la habían trasladado en la ambulancia la introducían en el quirófano, donde un grupo de médicos ya la esperaba.

**-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Viene sola?**

**-No, hay una chica rubia fuera que no quería ni despegarse de ella. Estaba fuera de sí.**

Los doctores trataban a la morena mientras la gente corría de un lado para otro. Un pitido proveniente desde el monitor los puso en alerta.

**-¡HA ENTRADO EN PARADA!**

**-¡CARGA 200!**

El cirujano agarró las palas y las colocó en el torso y lateral de la chica.

**-Vamos…vamos guapa** –decía para sí mismo.

**-¡SIGUE CAYENDO DOCTOR!**

**-¡360!**

El cuerpo de la chica convulsionaba con cada descarga recibida. El pitido de la máquina cada vez era más ensordecedor. Una fina línea ininterrumpida se dejaba ver en la pantalla. El doctor despegó las palas de su cuerpo y miró al gran reloj colgado de la pared.

**-Hora de la muerte: 2:45 am…**

El médico pasó su mano por el pecho de la chica y alcanzó una pequeña cadena sujeta a su cuello. Un muñequita sonriente reposaba sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Le dio la vuelta.

**-Always yours…** –susurró.

**-¡CORTEN! Perfecto chicos, hemos terminado por hoy. Marco, has estado genial. Ashley** –la muchacha rubia se giró para mirarle **–has estado estupenda. Por un momento llegué a pensar que le pegabas al enfermero de verdad. **–los chicos se echaron a reír ante el comentario del director. **–Y tú Rachel **–la morocha se incorporó en la camilla en la que seguía estirada. **–Bájate de ahí que me da muy malas sensaciones, no sé como accediste a hacer este papel, de verdad.**

Rachel sonreía y bajó al suelo mientras se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa.

**-Porque soy una profesional Mel, ya deberías saberlo** –sonrió.

**-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que se me erice la piel cuando te veo ahí subida. ¿Por cierto, tú no tenías hoy una boda?**

**-¡Oh, mierda!**

La morena echó a correr hacia el tráiler para cambiarse de ropa y correr a casa. Tenía unas 5 horas escasas para acudir a una cita a la que por nada del mundo faltaría. El camino a casa apenas le llevó veinte minutos escasos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se introdujo en la casa a toda velocidad.

**-Ey ey ey, morena. ¿Dónde vas?**

Una voz proveniente del salón la hizo retroceder, aun agitada por la carrera.

**-Cariño, apenas tenemos… cuatro horas y media para prepararnos, ¿qué haces aun en pijama? Por el amor de Dios Quinn, vamos a llegar tarde a la boda…**

La rubia se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

**-Amor, tenemos tiempo de sobra** –posó sus manos sobre los enrojecidos pómulos de la actriz **–y no pensarás que voy a privarme de mi saludo de bienvenida** –con un rápido y sencillo gesto, los labios de ambas quedaron unidos. **–Mucho mejor** –sonrió- ¿**qué tal tu día?**

**-Pues genial **–la morena se encontraba en un estado de relajación bastante familiar para ella. Aun después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin comprender como aquel simple gesto de la rubia, al que se suponía ya debería estar acostumbrada, le provocaba aquella sensación de bienestar en su interior. **–Pero ya sabes…Mel y sus cosas cada vez que me ve relacionada con hospitales, camillas o batas blancas… **-sonrió. Quinn acariciaba la piel bajo la blusa de su chica, exactamente, el lugar donde su piel formaba una pequeña exaltación. Levantó la blusa con cuidado y observó la cicatriz que decoraba el torso de la morena. Rachel la miraba con ternura. Sabía que, aun después de tanto tiempo, el sentimiento de culpa seguía clavado en el corazón de la rubia. Agarró la mejilla de su chica y besó sus labios con dulzura.

**-Te amo. Que no se te olvide nunca** –sonrió.

**-Y yo a ti** –susurró la rubia. **–No podría imaginar mi vida sin ti…**

**-Nada podrá separarnos jamás. **

**-¿Lo prometes?**

**-Lo juro…**

…

**-Señorita, cálmese. En breve saldrá el doctor y le dirá como ha ido la operación, pero no puede seguir en este estado, o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad.**

El celador fue contundente. Quinn se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí. La rubia se movía desesperada por el pasillo de aquel horrible hospital mientras esperaba alguna noticia sobre el estado en el que se encontraba su novia. Santana se encontraba justo detrás de la chica. La latina la había acompañado en todo momento. Unos momentos antes Leroy, Hiram, Megan y Britt habían hecho acto de presencia. Hacía casi cuatro horas que la morena había entrado en quirófano. Cuatro horas de agonía para la rubia. Ni una palabra, ni una noticia…nada. La angustia estaba consumiendo a Quinn minuto a minuto. Mil imágenes colapsaban su mente: el disparo, Rachel en sus brazos, la ambulancia, el camino al hospital, la sangre de la morena impregnando su ropa…

**-Por favor Rachel, no me dejes** –le susurraba a la morena **–no me dejes mi amor. No puedo vivir sin ti. No soy nada sin ti. Aguanta cariño aguanta, que ya estamos llegando.**

El cuerpo inerte de la chica reposaba sobre la camilla de la ambulancia. La rubia sujetaba su mano mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la morena. Un solo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza: su historia no podía acabar de aquella forma. No podía, y no iba a consentirlo. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, la puerta del quirófano chirrió, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Se encaminó hacia él.

**-¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla?** –preguntó de sopetón.

**-La operación ha salido bien. Hemos extraído la bala que se encontraba alojada entre dos costillas y, por suerte, no ha dañado ningún órgano. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte y ver como reacciona. Y no** –dijo mirando a Quinn **–aun no puede entrar a verla. Tendrán que esperar un poco más.**

La chica se alejó de él frustrada, pero a la vez una felicidad inmensa recorría su interior. Rachel estaba bien. Su chica se iba a poner bien y pronto volverían a casa. Pero necesitaba verla. Necesitaba comprobar por ella misma que estaba bien. Santana se acercó a ella despacio.

**-Quinn, cariño. Se va a poner bien. Se va a poner bien **–sonreía. La rubia abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Santana no se había separado un solo instante de ella en todo el tiempo que habían estado en el hospital. La chica había seguido a la ambulancia en su coche y había acompañado a la rubia durante toda la noche. Hiram hablaba continuamente por teléfono y miraba a la chica. En la última llamada, se acercó a ella.

-Quinn, era el inspector. Esa…loca –las palabras parecían no querer salir de la boca del hombre. La presión para él de tener a su hija en ese estado, era demasiado –ha tenido un accidente cuando trataba de huir. Está muy grave.

La chica lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

**-Si no se muere** –respondió pausadamente **–seré yo quien se encargue de ella personalmente. Pagará por todo lo que le ha hecho a Rachel.**

Al hombre no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que su marido se había acercado a ellos rápidamente.

**-Quinn** –Leroy se dirigió a ella **–ya podemos entrar a verla.**

La rubia saltó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la sala donde tenían a la morena. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se introdujo dentro. Varios cables salían del cuerpo de la chica hasta el monitor que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Se acercó a ella poco a poco. La mano de Rachel reposaba sobre la cama. Los dedos de la rubia recorrieron su piel mientras la miraba con ternura. La morena abrió los ojos ante el contacto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver bajo la mascarilla del oxígeno.

**-Hola mi amor** –susurró Quinn mientras se acercaba a su rostro. La chica hizo el amago para quitarse la mascarilla y su chica negó con la cabeza. **–Necesitas descansar** –la rubia acariciaba el pelo de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente. Los ojos color chocolate de su novia la miraban con fuerza. Una fuerza que atravesaba todo su ser dejándola sin aliento. **–Te amo Rachel. Lo siento, lo siento tanto… -**las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la excheerleader sin cesar. La mano de Rachel soltó la de la chica dirigiéndose hasta su mejilla para limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dibujado sobre ella. Bajó su dedo hasta los labios de la rubia, acariciándolos poco a poco y colocó uno sobre ellos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, consiguió desprenderse un poco de la mascarilla.

**-Te amo** –un ronco susurro salió de la morena. Un susurro que para Quinn fue, era y sería el cielo durante toda su vida. Ahora lo sabía. Sabía que nada ni nadie podría separarla del gran amor de su vida.

…

Las chicas debían salir ya salían para la ceremonia. Quinn vestía un sencillo pero a la vez elegante vestido rojo, a juego con sus labios que había decorado delicadamente con su barra de carmín. No necesitaba mucho más. Su belleza natural hablaba por si sola. Jugueteaba con su móvil mientras esperaba a que la morena terminara de arreglarse.

**-Rachel, como lleguemos tarde, Santana se va a volver loca y le va a entrar el síndrome de Uma Thurman en Kill Bill. **

**-Ya estoy casi. **

La morena bajó velozmente las escaleras mientras la rubia no le quitaba ojo de encima. Un precioso vestido color camel cubría su piel, creando un maravilloso contraste de tonos dorados con la piel de la chica. Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

**-Estás preciosa** –susurró a la altura de sus labios.

**-No más que tú** –sonrió **–¿Vamos?**

Las chicas salieron de la casa y se subieron en el coche. Cuando llegaron al recinto, encontraron a Puck en la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo.

**-Hola bellezas** –saludó.

**-Hola Noah **–Quinn fue la primera en alcanzarlo, seguida de Rachel. **-¿Qué haces fuera?**

**-Evitar que esa loca me tire otro jarrón a la cabeza y acabe con mi vida…**

**-¿Tan nerviosa está?**

**-Nerviosa no es la palabra…más bien histérica.**

Q se giró y miró a Rachel.

**-Voy a entrar a verla, ¿vienes?**

**-Mejor me quedo aquí con Noah, todo el mundo sabe lo bien que se me da irritar a Santana y no quiero arriesgar mi cabeza. No hoy.**

La rubia se introdujo en la casa, en busca de su amiga. Algo que no le llevó mucho tiempo, ya que los gritos de la latina se dejaban oír por toda la casa. Subió hacia el piso superior y entró en la habitación de matrimonio.

**-¿Qué pasa San?**

**-Menos mal que ya estás aquí. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo una hora esperándote. ¿Tienes los anillos?**

La madre de Santana se giró hacia ella.

**-Gracias a Dios que estás aquí Quinn. No hay quien trate con ella. Está insoportable** –la latina rodó los ojos**- voy a bajar, para ver si llegaron los del catering.**

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a las chicas solas.

**-…todo mal, ¡TODO MAL! Tiene que encargarse una de todo para que salga bien…**

**-¡SANTANA! **–la voz de Quinn sonó alta y contundente. **–Estoy aquí, tengo los anillos y todo va a la perfección. ¡Relájate!**

La chica se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

**-¿Y si sale mal, Q? ¿Qué pasa si Britt…?** –la morena tragaba con dificultad.

**-Todo va a ir genial. Todo estará perfecto San. Tienes a una chica espectacular esperándote ahí abajo para ser tu mujer y mientras tú estás aquí histérica, montando el número.**

**-Pero… ¿y sí…?**

Quinn se levantó e hizo lo propio con su amiga. La colocó delante del espejo y la agarró por la cintura.

**-Mírate, estás espectacular** –sonrió. La latina vestía un precioso vestido palabra de honor en beige que resaltaba su piel morena. **–Cualquier mujer en el mundo se volvería loca por casarse contigo. Y Britt no va a ser menos.**

**-¿Me estás queriendo decir algo, Fabray?**

Quinn rodó los ojos.

**-Sí. Te estoy queriendo decir que vas a salir ahí fuera a comerte el mundo. Te vas a casar, vamos a pasar un día inolvidable y, esta noche, vas a amar a Britt como si te fuese la vida en ello.**

Santana la miraba fijamente a través del espejo.

**-Ahora no puedo concentrarme en la boda, después de lo que has dicho de amar a Britt…**

La rubia golpeó su brazo y sonrió.

**-Esa es mi chica.**

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

**-Vamos, es la hora.**

El jardín de la casa se encontraba cuidadosamente decorado. Apenas una treintena de sillas de ébano, perfectamente colocadas y adornadas con tiras de seda dorada, recorrían la estancia hasta un pequeño altar, bordeado por un arco repleto de rosas blancas. Los invitados se encontraban cuidadosamente distribuidos. En las primeras filas, ambas familias, junto con los chicos del Glee club acompañaban a las dos preciosas enamoradas que se cogían de las manos mientras se devoraban con la mirada. Quinn miraba a Rachel quien, sentada a su lado mientras agarraba su mano con firmeza, no podía contener las lágrimas, que brotaban con delicadeza de sus preciosos ojos marrones. La rubia la miraba ensimismada. El amor que desprendían Britt y Santana invadía toda la estancia, compartiendo cada sentimiento que recorría su interior con cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban, siendo testigos de aquel maravilloso momento.

**-Yo, Santana María López, te recibo a ti, Brittany Susan Pearce…**

**-…para amarte y respetarte…**

**-…todos los días de mi vida.**

Brittany colocaba la alianza de compromiso en el dedo anular de su esposa, acompañado por un intenso beso. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ambas familias se acercaron a felicitar a las chicas mientras Rachel observaba la escena un poco alejada, junto al magnífico árbol que adornaba el jardín de los López. Unas manos bordeando su cintura la sorprendieron gratamente, ya que ese olor era inconfundible, y el simple roce de su piel provocaba en ella un millón de sensaciones que nadie más había logrado jamás.

**-Es precioso verlas así de felices, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, si que lo es…**

Rachel apoyó su cabeza contra la de Quinn, quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

**-Se lo merecen. Realmente lo merecen después de todo por lo que han pasado.**

La rubia dejó un tímido beso sobre la mejilla de su chica. Seguían observando la escena con ternura, mientras Quinn seguía dándole vueltas a una idea que venía rondando desde hacía algún tiempo.

**-Rachel cariño, ¿me acompañas?** –la rubia le tendió la mano, que su novia no dudó en aceptar. Desde la distancia, Santana observaba la escena desde hacía un rato. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn, quien solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Un gran árbol adornaba la escena, mientras de una de sus ramas, colgaba un pequeño columpio casero, hecho con un par de sogas y una tabla de madera, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas pudieran permanecer sentadas al mismo tiempo. La morena miraba a la chica con expectación. La excheerleader acariciaba sus manos mientras sus palabras salían solas a través de sus labios.

**-Rachel, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, conoces cada parte de mí como si fuese tuya. Conoces cada poro de mi cuerpo mejor que nadie, sabes lo que pienso con solo mirarme…** -la morena sonreía a su chica, mientras seguía su discurso sin perder una sola palabra. -**El día que te volví a ver en aquella cafetería mi vida volvió a comenzar. Mi mundo volvía a tener sentido el día que vi aquella maravillosa sonrisa que tantas cosas provocaban en mí **–la chica acariciaba sus labios con ternura **–hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas. Muchas buenas, otras no tanto…pero siempre tuve claro que tú eras lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Desde el primer día en que te vi supe que eras parte de mi ser. Eras, eres y serás mi alma hasta el día en que mi corazón deje de latir. Por eso quería preguntarte algo…** -la rubia dirigió su mano hacia su pequeño bolso de mano, sacando una cajita y abriéndola ante ella. **–Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿me haría el honor de casarte conmigo?**

El gesto de Rachel permanecía impasible. Quinn la miraba nerviosa. Necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba esa respuesta. La joven morena esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

**-Por supuesto que sí.**

…

**Antes que nada me gustaría pedir perdón por el horrible retraso, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he podido continuar antes. En segundo lugar, daros las gracias a todos y cada uno de los seguidores del fic, tanto a quienes me amenazasteis en los reviews como a quienes halagaron esta historia. Esto es para vosotros, yo solo le doy forma. Una vez más, gracias. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**PRÓLOGO**

Era la segunda copa que sostenía entre sus manos. El azúcar que envolvía el borde del recipiente se agolpaba en sus labios mientras observaba como las manos de la rubia recorrían el interior de sus muslos, provocando en su interior un millón de sensaciones prácticamente indescriptibles. Rachel apuraba el margarita, deleitándose con el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ella acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Nunca se cansaba de eso. La vida de Rachel Berry giraba en torno a aquella diosa de ojos avellana. Y en breve, lo haría también alrededor de alguien muy especial que estaba por llegar. La ya abultada tripa de Quinn, reposaba calmada sobre el colchón esa noche. Era en el único momento del día en el que aquella criaturita le daba un respiro a su madre, como entendiendo que, ese momento, era exclusivamente de ambas mujeres. La luz de la luna entraba a través de los ventanales de su pent-house en Nueva York. Una amplia habitación, adornada a gusto de la morena, como ya venía siendo costumbre en su casa, refugiaba a las chicas del frío polar que azotaba en el exterior. El invierno había llegado con fuerza a la Gran Manzana. En el interior de la casa, apenas una sábana cubría parte del cuerpo de las chicas, quienes descansaban, por tercera vez esa noche, tras una sesión del más puro amor que habían conocido nunca. Quinn miraba las luces que se reflejaban por toda la ciudad. Una tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras recorría las piernas de su chica casi sin tocarlas, como un susurro, volviendo a notar como su pequeña volvía a la carga en su interior.

**-Parece que se ha acabado nuestro tiempo de tranquilidad** –Rachel sonreía, colocando su mano sobre la tripa de su mujer.

**-Va a ser igual que su madre**… -Quinn cambiaba su postura, colocándose bocarriba **–No sé si será demasiado para mí dos Rachel Berry en mi vida… **-sonreía, situando su mano en la parte inferior de su vientre.

**-Será con la única mujer con la que te compartiré.**

**-No esperaba menos…** -ambas se sonreían mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos, sin que hiciera falta nada más.

Quinn se levantó de la cama, envolviéndose en la sábana e introduciéndose en el baño. Rachel bajaba a la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Tras 8 meses y medio de embarazo, sabía que, después de hacer el amor con la rubia, a la chica le entraban unas ganas tremendas de fresas. Antojos de embarazada, pensaba la morena mientras colocaba algunas piezas de fruta sobre un bol. Una llamada con su nombre desde el baño, la hizo subir apresuradamente para encontrarse a Quinn en la puerta de su habitación, con una mano sobre su entrepierna y la otra sobre su panza. Se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola con fuerza para ayudarla a incorporarse.

**-Rach, cr-creo que he roto aguas!**

Cierto. La morena dirigió la vista hacia el interior del baño, donde un charco justo delante del lavabo delataba la llegada de su pequeña al mundo.

**-Vamos amor, tranquila, no pasa nada.**

La morena se apresuraba a vestirse y a ayudar a su chica a llevar a cabo la misma acción, cogiendo sus pertenencias y saliendo para el hospital. Rachel aceleraba por la enorme avenida que las conducía hasta el hospital, sujetando la mano de su chica con fuerza.

**-Respira amor, que ya estamos llegando.**

La rubia asentía, respirando agitada por las contracciones que la sacudían cada vez con más fuerza y más rápidamente. Rachel aparcó en la entrada, ayudando a su chica a bajar y alertando a un grupo de médicos que se encontraban en la puerta.

**-Señora, tiene que esperar aquí mientras que le realizamos las pruebas convenientes.**

Rachel asentía, clavando la vista en los ojos de su esposa, quien desaparecía por una de las puertas de aquel ala del hospital. Un tono, solo hizo falta un tono para oír una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Es Quinn.**

No tuvo que decir nada más. Apenas media hora después, Santana corría por el pasillo hasta darse de bruces con la morena.

**-RACHEL!** –la saludaba agitada **–Dónde está Quinn? La han visto ya los médicos?**

**-Están en ello. Hace más de media hora que han entrado ahí y aun no me han dicho nada.**

Santana pudo notar la desesperación en la voz de la morocha y le regaló un abrazo que la chica agradeció. Realmente lo necesitaba.

**-Y Britt?**

**-Con Derek. A estas horas no hemos podido dejarlo con nadie.**

Apenas acaba de decir eso, un médico salía de la habitación por la que, minutos antes, había entrado la rubia. Rachel prácticamente saltó del sillón.

**-Cómo está Quinn? Puedo verla?**

**-Tranquila señora Berry** –el médico hablaba, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro **–Su esposa se encuentra bien, la están preparando para entrar en paritorios y quiere que usted esté con ella. Si me acompaña, la llevaré a prepararse.**

La morena asintió y se dirigió a su amiga.

**-San, mis padres y Judy no tardarán en llegar. Hazte cargo de ellos, por favor.**

La latina asintió y se acercó a la chica para volver a abrazarla.

**-Ayúdala a traer a mi sobrina al mundo Berry.**

Rachel sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto y se introdujo en la sala donde le colocaron una bata y una mascarilla. Segundos después ya se encontraba en la habitación junto a su esposa. La morena le sonreía a su chica, intentando transmitirle una calma que ni si quiera ella tenía. Quinn apretaba su mano con fuerza mientras sus gritos se dejaban oír por toda la sala.

Santana esperaba fuera, desesperada, sentada en una silla cuando su móvil la distrajo.

**-Hola Britt**

**-San, cómo está Quinn?**

**-Parece que bien** –la chica se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la máquina de café **– la han metido en paritorio y Rach está con ella. ¿Todo bien por casa?**

**-Sí, Derek sigue dormido y yo no tardaré en hacerlo. En cuando haya noticias, me avisas. **

**-Claro. Descansa. Te quiero.**

Apenas había colgado el teléfono cuando unos agitados Leroy e Hiram hacían su aparición.

Rachel caminaba por su baño, con las manos en la cabeza mientras su mujer apoyaba las manos en el lavabo, observándola a través del espejo. Una tímida sonrisa se acomodaba en su rostro.

**-Rach, cielo, ¿te puedes tranquilizar? Me-me estás poniendo peor…**

La morena detuvo su caminata, fijando sus ojos en los de su esposa.

**-Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy muy nerviosa…**

La chica agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Quinn sonrió. Adoraba esa actitud inocente que la morena adoptaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Un gesto que la enternecía más y más con el paso de los años. Apenas unas semanas habían pasado desde que la inseminación se había llevado a cabo. Un donante, compañero de rodaje de Rachel y muy buen amigo de la morena, había sido el elegido. Alto, moreno y de ojos azules, además de sano e inteligente, Brody había sido el candidato perfecto desde el principio para ambas. La rubia cogió el test de embarazo entre sus manos, fijando la vista en la pequeña pantallita de cristal, sintiendo como un pequeño cosquilleo recorría su espalda.

**-Es positivo** –dijo con voz ronca. **–Es positivo **–repitió, esta vez con contundencia.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella, besando sus labios sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de darse cuenta, la morena la envolvía entre sus brazos.

**-Dios, Dios, Dios!** –repetía. **–Vamos a ser madres!**

**-Vamos a ser madres** –repetía la rubia, volviendo a adueñarse de los labios de la morena en un profundo y enternecedor beso.

**-¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray?**

La voz del doctor sacó a los acompañantes de las chicas de su ensimismamiento. Santana, prácticamente, corrió hacia él, seguido por sus padres.

**-¿Cómo está Quinn? ¿Y la niña?**

**-Todo ha salido bien** –sonreía. **–En unos momentos, podrán entrar a verla. Pero no la atosiguen, necesita tranquilidad.**

El médico se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolos entre abrazos y felicitaciones, acompañados de alguna que otra lágrima. Hiram y Judy fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de Leroy y, posteriormente, de Santana. Ésta última se introdujo en la sala con timidez, observando una escena que no se iría fácilmente de su memoria. Rachel mantenía a su hija en brazos, susurrándole las notas de una nana mientras Quinn las observaba sonriente desde la camilla. La latina sonrió: aquella era su familia. Una familia completamente feliz.

**-Berry, vas a asustarla con tu voz de pito** –bromeó. Ambas chicas se giraron hacia ella, regalándole sus mejores sonrisas.

**-San…**

**-Hola Q** –la chica se acercó hasta su cama, dejando un tierno beso sobre su frente. **-¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Muy bien** –volvió la cabeza hacia las mujeres que, ahora, compartían su corazón. **–Perfectamente.**

**-Me alegro, porque no eres tú la Fabray que me interesa…** -se incorporó de la camilla, caminando hacia Rachel quien le tendía a la pequeña Charlie. La morena la recibió entre sus brazos, mirándola ensimismada mientras Rachel se sentaba en la camilla junto a su esposa. **–Hola preciosa** –sonrió **–Yo soy la tía Santana y voy a malcriarte mucho mucho.**

La pareja sonreía ampliamente, uniendo sus manos y observando la escena fijamente. Santana había sido un gran apoyo para ellas desde el principio. Le debían mucho a la latina quien, irremediablemente, se había convertido en su familia. O eso demostraba cada vez que les dejaba al pequeño Derek cuando quería estar a solas con Britt con la excusa de que: "sois sus tías y tenéis derecho a pasar tiempo con mi hijo". Escusa que ambas recibían con los brazos abiertos.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de dejaros descansar** –posaba a la pequeña en el regazo de su madre**. –Mañana vendré con Britt de nuevo. Procurad descansar** –besó la cabecita de la pequeña una última vez y salió de la habitación. Rachel acariciaba la espalda de su pequeña con dulzura, quien descansaba sobre el pecho de su madre, respirando pausadamente.

**-Es lo más perfecto que he visto nunca…** -alzaba la vista hacia su esposa. **–Sois** –corrigió. Quinn le sonreía, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

**-Te amo** –dijo mirándola con ternura. **–Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

La morena apoyó la frente contra la de su esposa, cerrando los ojos, visiblemente emocionada y rozando sus labios con los de ella.

**-Sois mi vida** –dijo con total serenidad.

**-Siempre tuya.**


End file.
